Discovery
by Winter Blake
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is the forgotten sister raised by her aunt and grandmother who hate her. She struggles to accept who she, what she stands for, and who she loves. full summary inside. Slightly AU. PS Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter, please dont sue me. **

**AUTHORS NOTE (IMPORTANT)- This will be a long note but please read everything. This story is going to be a Draco/Astoria story but the romance will not develop for quite a while, and they will not be interacting to much for a little bit (but I'll try and include a Draco Astoria scene as much as I can). This story is not just a romance story, it does have that, but it also has other things as well. So far this story will only be slightly AU (that may change though), but I will tell you Astoria is only a year younger than Draco (it was important to me she be as school when the Chamber was opened), and she becomes very good friends with Luna and Ginny. From book 3 onwards Astoria will be apart of the harry potter stories, some things are changed but the stories and events do not, the character may have different personal thing going on. I'm sorry for this long note but I wanted to tell you all what to expect (though I have some plot twists I will not reveal). Also this story is not an M rated story _yet. _It will in later chapters (much later) though, I'll warn you when. So I hope you enjoy the story. Oh and also the story is also Ginny/Harry, so be prepared for some romance between the two, as well as with Ron/Hermione.**

The day Daphne Greengrass was born to Opal Gamp-Greengrass and Stephen Greengrass her parents rejoiced. She was a healthy baby girl with the Greengrass family's red hair and green eyes, the spitting image of her father, and his father before him. When Daphne was delivered she cried like all newborns do but did not stop for what seemed like hours. The baby had been given to a healer to care for until she stopped whining, but her parents were pleased.

"She's a Slytherin alright," Opal had said proudly, already thinking ahead to the day Daphne would attend Hogwarts and join the Greengrass family house.

"And a Greengrass," Opal added, a little bitterly. "I can already tell she has your temperament."

"Which is?"

"Demanding."

Stephen laughed at his wife, ruffling her blonde hair.

Opal Gamp-Greengrass was the first-born daughter of the Gamp family, an old pureblood wizarding family related distantly to the Malfoy's and that was where his wife had inherited her pretty face, and light hair and eyes. Opal and Stephen's union had not been a happy one, but rather an arranged one by their families. Stephen, in spite of what his wife claimed, was an easygoing man who was very nice and rejected his family's pureblood prejudices. He had wanted to marry a muggle-born woman named Viola, a Ravenclaw who had a sharp mind and wit. He had intended to marry her despite his family's protests, but then his father had contracted an illness, and his last dying wish was for Stephen, his only living son, to marry Opal Gamp. Stephen had had cried for the first time in his life after, not because of his father's death, but because he new he could not marry Viola.

Opal was the exact opposite of her husband. While Stephan had the sense of entitlement every rich pureblood Slytherin had, he was sweet and funny, Opal was stern and ill tempered. She threw fits of rage at the slightest incident, and had threatened to kill the family house elf on numerous occasions. She snobbishly refused to associate with any of Opal's muggle-born friends who she called, "filthy mudbloods," much to her husband's chagrin, and grudgingly spoke to his half-blood friends, but unkindly. Opal called her husband a blood traitor and he laughed whenever she said so, always with the same response, "you say that as if it is a bad thing honey." Opal herself was not a Death Eater but her older brother had been before his death.

Opal had not wanted to marry Stephen Greengrass when her mother announced to her what was to take place, she was in love with her second cousin Robert Selwyn, but her mother did not allow the union to take place. Opal's mother regarded Robert as an impetuous boy, a rebel. He was a Death Eater, something Opal's mother did like, but she did not care for Robert's personality. So both Opal and Stephen married, and had a baby being the dutiful children that they were.

* * *

><p>One year after Daphne's birth the littlest Greengrass had turned into a carbon copy of her mother in, what seemed like, overnight. While Daphne still had the Greengrass eyes, her hair had turned strawberry blonde and her face had become like her mothers with almost no hint of the Greengrass family genes besides the slight red tint in her hair. Daphne's personality did not resemble Stephen's either. She was spoiled and demanding, a small girl who threw tantrums and cried easily.<p>

A year after Daphne's birth much had changed. Opal left the country to be with Robert, leaving Stephen alone with their daughter who was not even a month old yet.

A few days later Stephen ran into Viola and soon they were married. When they married his mother Constance had nearly died of shock, and cut off all contact with her son. His sister (a former Death Eater who claimed she had been cursed to avoid Azkaban) also cut off all contact. But since Stephen was the only surviving male heir he was not disowned.

Viola his new beautiful wife was as sweet as Opal had been mean. She was quiet and bookish (although she had a sharp tongue when others were hostile towards her), the opposite of her husband, but they made a wonderful couple, talented wizards with their whole lives ahead of them. Viola was an Auror, and inspired by Viola, Stephen decided to join the ranks. He had trained to be an Auror and completed his training, but his parents changed their minds last minute and told Stephen he was not allowed to take up the profession.

There was also a new baby girl, Astoria Greengrass. She was born a month early with a severe heart condition that could not be permanently fixed with one simple potion, but had to take a potion three times a day, for the rest of her life. When Astoria was born she did not cry and the Healers rushed to care for the sickly baby. When Viola did hold Astoria in their arms Astoria did not cry like Daphne did, but rather she looked up at her mother with strange blue eyes with that had tp much clarity for a newborn baby.

Stephen smiled down at his daughter much like he had done two years ago during Daphne's birth and said, "She'll be a Ravenclaw."

"Don't be so sure," said Viola, "she's quiet. Sly, and cunning just like a Slytherin."

"The first half-blood to ever be born to the Greengrass family? Nah, she'll be a Ravenclaw. Those pureblood snakes would kill her."

"You forget, _you_ are a pureblood snake."

"But a nice one, a rarity," Stephen smiled as he bent down to kiss her.

"Most certainly," Viola replied smiling during the kiss. When they broke apart Viola looked as if something had just occurred to her. "Maybe Astoria will be a Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. I was nearly sorted into Gryffindor you know."

"I would like to see that! A Greengrass Gryffindor, my father would turn in his grave! I love it."

Viola shook her head smiling down at the tiny baby.

* * *

><p>Ten years later<p>

On a warm sunny day a group of three were at Kings Cross Platform 9¾. Currently a tall statuesque lady with Greengrass hair and eyes was fixing a girl's robes and fussing over her hair. "You have to look perfect when you arrive at Hogwarts Daphne, understand?" Melantha Greengrass told her niece.

"Yes," the girl said giving her a small smile.

"I know you'll make us proud. Remember to write home to tell us that you are in Slytherin."

"Oh I know I will be Aunty."

"Of course you will, you are a Greengrass. Oh look over there is Pansy Parkinson, go find her and sit with her. She comes from a good pureblood family."

"Yes Aunty," said Daphne giving her aunt another smile before turning to her sister.

"Please write to me Daphne," Astoria pleaded. "I want to hear all about Hogwarts and Slytherin."

"As if you need to learn about Slytherin, with a mother like yours you'll never be sorted in Slytherin," Melantha said giving her other niece a cold glare.

"Goodbye," Daphne said before turning to leave.

"Come Astoria," Melantha said curtly.

Astoria had not heard her aunt however; she was staring at a boy with platinum blonde hair and a cute face.

"That's Draco Malfoy," Melantha said in Astoria's ear. "He comes from one of the finest pureblood families, your sister is distantly related to him."

"Am I?"

Melantha laughed. "With a mudblood for a mother like yours? Don't even think about him Astoria, he would never even consider a half-blood."

Astoria looked down at her shoes, "I wasn't thinking about him," she whispered more to herself than her aunt.

Next thing she new her aunt had grabbed her hand and was dragging her away.

* * *

><p>Astoria's life passed almost uneventfully after. She got her Hogwarts letter one year after Daphne's arrival (who was a Slytherin) and before she knew it the sorting hat was placed on her head. When Daphne had been sorted, she claimed in her letters, the hat barley touched her head when it cried out "SLYTHERIN!" Astoria's sorting was not like that at all.<p>

She nervously sat down, the hat being placed over her head. She could feel her hands shaking uncontrollably. She knew that if she wasn't put into Slytherin house her aunt and grandmother, the people who had raised her since the age of three after her parents deaths, would likely send a howler. But with Astoria's blood status she was frightened she would be sorted somewhere else, Melantha often said so.

"Another Greengrass, I've sorted quite a few of you through the years," a small voice in Astoria's ear said. "Unlike the rest of them I see. Very different from your sister, and… what's that? Well that's an interesting development."

_ What? What's an "interesting development" mean? _Astoria thought frantically.

"A lot of courage I see, you have a great mind, much like your mother's. Similar temperment to your father." The hat spoke no more contemplating for what felt like hours to Astoria. "Perhaps Gryffindor?"

_My aunt will kill me! _Astoria thought worriedly. _Oh no I'm going to be in trouble. _

"Trouble you say? Are you positive? You have the bravery in you, the courage. Well then, how about SLYTHERIN!"

Astoria sighed as she took the hat off of her head and walked to the Slytherin table.

"Astoria!" she heard a voice call and she turned to face her sister sitting with a group of four boys and one girl. "Come sit. You sorting took _forever_."

Astoria smiled, her sister never invited her to do things with her. So Astoria calmly seated herself next to her sister, pushing her large black rimmed glasses up a little. She was suddenly self conscious looking at her sister and all of her good looking friends- with the exception of two very large stupid looking fellows seated on either side of an incredibly handsome blonde boy. There was a black boy seated directly across from her sister, with a cocky smile and twinkling eyes. Next to the good-looking black boy was Pansy Parkinson, her sister's best friend who Astoria hated.

"I see the mudblood's daughter made it into Slytherin after all," Parkinson said with a mean smile.

"Your sister is a half blood?" the black boy asked with an appalled look to Daphne.

"Half sister," Daphne corrected hastily giving Astoria glare as if it was her fault who her mother was. "My mother was a Gamp, Blaise. Something you know very well."

"I hope you don't plan on becoming friends with any mudbloods," Blaise said to Astoria who was looking down at the table, her cheeks burning.

"She practically is one!" Parkinson laughed and the rest of the group joined in.

Astoria felt tears prick her eyes, buts she forced them away, staring down as if her life depended on it.

"She's a Greengrass though, she's not _entirely_ of bad blood," said the blonde boy who Astoria recognized to be Draco Malfoy. She had seen him at Diagon Alley, Daphne had left her at Florish and Blotts to go with him and his friends.

"And she got into Slytherin, that's a good sign," said Daphne who also looked embarrassed, but not for Astoria. Astoria knew she was embarrassed because she was related to Astoria.

"Anyway," Malfoy drawled, "my father-" Astoria stopped listening to Malfoy after that, she had no interest in his father's views on how Hogwarts should be run.

When dinner was soon coming to an end Daphne whispered in Astoria's ear, "I have your potion," she said handing Astoria a single potion vile.

Astoria took the vile and quickly downed it before anybody noticed and asked her what the potion was for.

"Tomorrow morning before breakfast meet me in the common room and I'll show you to the hospital wing. You are to go there every day before breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"I know when I have to take my potion Daphne."

"Well if you die because you forgot to take your potion I'm going to be the one in trouble."

"As if Aunty would care." Astoria mumbled bitterly.

After that Astoria was taken to the Slytherin Dorms, which were located in the dungeon. She was already regretting asking the hat to not put her in Gryffindor.

Astoria's dorm was with four other girls, all from rich pureblood families. She mumbled to them quickly that she was a Greengrass, not bothering to mention that she herself was not pureblood. Astoria quickly decided that she would not be making friends with any of the girls in her room or any Slytherins in general. In fact, she would keep to herself entirely.

* * *

><p>During her time at Hogwarts Astoria found that she had a natural affinity for Transfiguration. The few spells she had the chance to try in Defense Against the Dark Arts had gone fairly well, but Professor Lockheart was an incompetent git who liked to talk about his many accomplishments rahther than teach, and when he did try it was always an unmitigated disaster. Astoria doubted any of the stories he told were true because he was incapable of performing the simplest of spells. She loved Professor McGonagall though. She was stern and her class was hard but Astoria loved her class. McGonagall had not seemed to like Astoria much at first, probably because she was a Slytherin, but when she learned that her mother had been Viola Caraway she could tell McGonagall had warmed up to her and liked her, in a McGonagall type way of course.<p>

Astoria became the girl who was invisible. Her sister avoided her and she had no friends, so she watched. Astoria watched all the students, namely the Slytherins, intently. Some were okay, nice enough she supposed, but others were just despicable. She liked to watch Draco Malfoy especially. He liked to pretend he was superior, and to all the other Slytherins he was. Malfoy was the King of Slytherin as far as everybody else was concerned, and Astoria watched fascinated as he manipulated everybody around him. He even had seventh years attentions, and Merlin new all the girls hung off every single word he said. Astoria had learn from watching him though that he was a fake. Oh sure he talked big, but underneath it all he was nothing, just a scared little boy who was far to spoiled by his parents and who put way to much stalk into blood purity.

It was not until October that Astoria finally found a friend. She was a rather odd Ravenclaw girl. Her name was Luna Lovegood and although she had strange beliefs, Luna saw through everything and everyone. "Your not actually a Slytherin," was the first thing Luna said to her. "The hat took far to long sorting you, I suspected you manipulated it into putting you into Slytherin, is that right?"

Astoria stood staring at the blonde haired girl who had just walked up to her at dinner one night and told her this. She never responded to what Luna said to her, but the next day during breakfast Luna walked up to her again and said, "I think you're like me. You watch people as well. We should be friends, I would rather like a friend actually. I've never had one before."

Astoria stared at the girl for a long time before she put out her hand and said, "Astoria." The blonde girl smiled and said, "I know. I'm Luna."

Astoria was cornered by Daphne when she saw her with Luna. "What are you doing with that girl?" She had screeched in an unnaturally high pitched voice. "Get away from her. She's crazy, and worse, her father is the editor of that stupid magazine _the Quibbler_."

Astoria didn't bother answering, she simple walked away. Later that day she spent her free period with Luna outside. Luna was looking for some type of animal called an Umgubular Slashkilter.

"What the bloody hell is an Umgubular Slashkilter?" Astoria asked Luna who was investigating a tree.

"You'll see when we find it. But shield your eyes. They sometimes claw them out."

"Then why in the name of Merlin are we looking for something that can claw are eyes out?"

"My dad told me that Hogwarts is the perfect breeding ground for them and to look for them for him. The Minister has a pet Umgubular Slashkilter."

"I sincerely doubt-"

"But of course Fudge is a Heliopath, he's not to be trusted."

"What's a Heliopath?" Astoria asked both weary and amused.

"A spirit of fire which gallops and burns anything in its path," she said calmly.

"I really don't think that Fudge is a Heliopath."

"Of course he is. My father said so."

"You can't-"

"I know you don't believe me, nobody does. People call me Loony Lovegood."

"Well those people are arses. Your just different from them that's all."

"You're an outsider to. People in Slytherin don't really think of you as their own, if they notice you at all I mean." Astoria was taken aback by her honesty but she decided she liked it.

"Its because I'm a half-blood. Usually it wouldn't matter so much, but I'm the only half-blood to ever be born in my family."

"But one of your parents would have had to be muggle born, so you wouldn't be the only one that isn't a pureblood."

"My mother was a muggle born. She was killed along with my father. They were Aurors. I don't know my mother's family, they could be dead for all I know. My father's family- my aunt and grandmother- they raised me. They hate me."

"My mother is dead to. She died when I was nine. I saw it."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry about your parents. How old were you?"

"Three, my sister was four."

"Do you remember them at all?"

"I don't remember my dad really. I have this one image of him in my head, he's in a chair by the fire and my sister is sitting on his lap. I remember them both turning very suddenly to look at me and being scared because their eyes were the exact shape and color and they seemed to be glowing."

"What about your mother?"

"Yeah, I remember her," Astoria said sadly. "She used to read to me in bed. I remember I used to love _the Fountain of Fair Fortune_. I don't remember much of what it was about now though, my grandmother did not let me read it once my parents died. She said that it was a despicable story. I think she said it had to do with a muggle or something. But I remember my mum used to read to me, and she sang to. Muggle songs. There was this one song _The Cradle Will Rock_ that I still remember."

"Its about three people trying to make it to a fountain to help them. Three ladies, one is sick, the other is poor, and the other lost her lover. In the end they realize they don't really need the fountain and one of the woman marries a muggle, a Knight."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what _the Fountain of Fair Fortune_ is about."

"Oh. Thank you Luna. I now know why Grandmother did not permit me to read it."

"Why?"

"Because a witch marries a muggle. I remember that part now. The knight's name was Sr. Luckless."

"Your family seems like an unpleasant sort."

"They are."

Luna looked as if she was about to say something when the tree rustled and Luna jumped up and down excitedly. "It's an Umgubular Slashkilter. Up there in the tree. I know it. Come climb up the tree with me."

A few days later it was Astoria's birthday and when Luna found out she insisted on giving her a present. Astoria told her she didn't need one, she had never gotten a birthday present before besides her wand (and she had technically gotten it herself since she went to Ollivander's alone and purchased it with the money she was given), but Luna stood her ground. So Astoria opened her present and smiled. It was a copy of _the Fountain of Fair Fortune_. She hugged Luna. Astoria would always treasure her first real birthday present.

* * *

><p>Even though Astoria and Luna were friends they didn't eat together. Luna could not even go near the Slytherin table without people calling her names or even throwing things at her. Astoria new that if she went to the Ravenclaw table she would get a similar reaction. She had once gone up to Luna at lunch to ask her a question and when she was talking with her, asking about homework, the Ravencalws had stared at Astoria giving her dirty looks. She ran off and decided she would not ever eat with Luna, it was easier that way.<p>

The Halloween feast was spectacular. Astoria was walking to the hospital wing so she could take her potion when Luna ran up to her, frantic, telling Astoria to follow.

Filtch's cat was hanging, petrified, and on the wall was written "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE". Astoria stared at the scene in front of her horrified. To add to her horror she heard a voice yell, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Malfoy.

Astoria felt her heart, her chest start to hurt and couldn't breathe properly. She ran to the hospital wing as fast as she could. Madam Pomfrey had to give her another potion because her heart was beating faster than it was "allowed". He heart was weak and when it started beating fast there was a risk it could burst… or something like that. Astoria wasn't exactly sure, she just knew her heart was to small or something and that it hadn't formed properly in the womb and her heart had been almost unable to pump any blood when she was born.

When Astoria made her way back to the dungeons (Madam Pomfrey wanted her to stay overnight but she refused) it was almost completely empty except for a seventh year doing her homework, and Malfoy who was reading. Astoria was slightly shocked at the sight. She had always heard Malfoy talk about how reading was stupid and a waste of time to anyone who would listen. He had probably just been trying to act cool because Astoria noted that he looked as if her was reading rather intently.

Astoria started to walk to her room when suddenly she heard Malfoy, "Oi Greengrass! Come here for a second."

Astoria took a deep breath, hoping her heart would steady soon, and walked over to malfoy. "Yes?" she asked.

"Sit down," he commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"I just want to talk to you."

Astoria's brows knitted together in confusion. She was to shocked to yell at Malfoy for ordering her around, she just sat down on the couch next to him.

"I saw you run, right after I told the mudbloods to beware of the Chamber of Secrets. I didn't mean to scare you."

Astoria was taken aback. Malfoy was never this nice to anyone, let alone some halfblood like herself.

"You didn't," she said. And it was the truth; it was the writing that had scared her.

"Then why did you run off?"

"I had to get to the hospital wing."

"The hospital wing? Why?"

Astoria realized her mistake. In trying to hide her fear she unwittingly told him she was defective. A halfblood _and_ sickly, she was just a fuck up all around.

"I ate something with an orange in it by mistake," Astoria quickly made up, "I'm allergic- my throat closes up and I can't breathe."

Malfoy nodded. "Well you know you don't have to be scared about the Chamber anyway."

"Why?"

"Someone is just trying to mess with all of us. I don't know who yet, but I'd like to know."

"What's the Chamber of Secrets? Why did you say that muggle-born had to watch out?"

"The Chamber was created by Salazar Slytherin when he left the school. He didn't want mudbloods to be taught here. The other founders refused so he left. Before he left legend has it that he created a chamber that held a monster in it. Only his heir could unleash the monster and control it. The monster is supposed to purge the school of mudbloods."

"Could you please not say that around me," Astoria whispered so quietly she was sure Malfoy probably could not hear her.

"Why? Do you like Muggle-borns?" Astoria wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but Malfoy didn't sound angry or appalled. He was just asking a question.

"My mother was one. Aunty says that I'm almost one too."

"You're a Greengrass, your one other purest family there are. You aren't a mud-" Malfoy stopped himself, "you aren't muggle-born."

Astoria looked up at Malfoy from behind her glasses. He didn't seem like the cocky git he usually acted like, he was being really nice in fact.

"Thank you." Astoria paused for a mument, "what book are you reading?"

Malfoy handed Astoria the book and saw it was simply entitled Merlin. It was a very large book that felt heavy in her hands. "Is this a biography?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, its about Merlin… obviously since his name is right there."

"It looks interesting. Maybe I'll check it out from the library sometime. I haven't read for pleasure much since I got here." Astoria paused for a second. "I better get to bed, I have a test in potions tomorrow first thing. I'm pants at potions. Well goodnight." Astoria got up from the couch and gave Malfoy a small grateful smile.

"Goodnight Astoria."

Astoria turned around to see him giving her a small smile. "Oh and don't tell anyone about the book. It would ruin my reputation." He winked at her before he sat back down to resume reading.

Astoria walked to her dorm shaking her head.

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was talking about how Harry Potter was the heir to Slytherin. It was discovered that he was a parseltongue. Astoria didn't believe the rumors though, there was no way a Gryffindor second year, the Boy Who Lived, was the heir to Slytherin. Honestly people could be so daft. Then a boy by the name of Justin Finch-Fletchley was found petrified along with Nearly-Headless-Nick. The students were terrified.<p>

Astoria was also appalled at some of her fellow Slytherins who seemed to _like _the idea of a chamber possibly being opened. Parkinson liked to talk about how pure her blood line was loudly in the common room, as if to assure everyone that she was pure of blood and maybe hint at the fact that _she_ was heir. Astoria had to roll her eyes. There were quite a few people claiming to be the heir, if not outright, the in not so subtle hints. Malfoy liked to imply that he was the heir to, but she knew better, especially after the conversation they had. Once when Astoria heard him not so subtly implying he was heir she turned to him, looking him straight in the eyes, gave him a disbelieving look, and turned away.

Parkinson also talked about how she thought all the half-bloods should watch out to. She said this really only for Astoria's benefit. There were not to many half-blood Slytherins, but usually they weren't teased to much about there blood, it was only because Astoria was a Greengrass and her sister was a pureblood that Daphne's friends liked to tease her. A few days before Astoria was to leave to go back home for Christmas (she had wanted to stay at Hogwarts but Daphne said that Astoria had to leave) Parkinson sat down next to Astoria and said loudly, "I think all the half-bloods better watch out you know. The Heir of Slytherin doesn't like children of blood traitors with the blood of a," at the Parkinson wrinkled her nose in disgust, "mudblood."

"Lay off her Pansy, her father comes from a family just as pure as yours."

Astoria turned her to see Draco Malfoy had joined the conversation.

"Don't be a prat Draco, I mean look at her!" Parkinson gestured dramatically at Astoria. "She's a testament as to why you shouldn't breed with mudbloods!"

Astoria clenched her fists trying her hardest not to punch Parkinson in her ugly little face.

"Look at her freckles, and those glasses!" Parkinson grabbed Astoria's glasses from her face and put them on. "The girl is blind!" she declared and then took them off. "There so _big_," she smiled as she held the glasses and then snapped them in two. "Well now you can't see," she laughed. "Maybe you can repair them with magic, that is if you _can_. You know Draco, just between you and me, Daphne told me half-blood over here has a heart condition that can't even be fixed by magic! Its because of her mudblood mother I'm sure."

Astoria felt tears coming. She would not humiliate herself by letting everybody see her cry though. So she stood up grabbed her broken glasses out of Parkinson's hands and whispered, "you're one to talk you pug faced bitch," and then Astoria stormed out of the common room.

Astoria had avoided Parkinson since that night, and she found that she was actually happy to be going back to Greengrass manor, she did not want to share a common room with Draco Malfoy during the holidays. He had not done anything really, he had actually stood up for her at first, but when Parkinson had been laughing about how Astoria looked and snapped her glasses, Draco had smiled and nodded looking amused.

Once Astoria entered the manor she was nervous once again however. Her grandmother was standing in the entryway with a stern look. Astoria's grandmother, Vivien, had been a beautiful woman in her day with dark auburn hair, hazel eyes, and delicate aristocratic features. As an old woman her hair was white as snow, always in a tight bun and her face had lost its youthful beauty, but her poise and elegance still remained.

"Daphne dear," Vivien said fondly.

"Hello Grandmother," said Daphne, "Get me something to eat," she then yelled to the terrified house elf.

"Astoria, Daphne told me in her letter that you are in Slytherin. I must say I am pleased with you," said Vivien.

Astoria's eyes grew wide. Her grandmother never said things like that. She was the bad child, the child to be ashamed of.

"Thank you Grandmother," Astoria whispered.

In fact Viola had been so pleased that Astoria received a spectacular Christmas present, much more than the new dress and robe she go every year. Her grandmother hinted that she might get a family heirloom. Daphne had plenty heirlooms. She had an old necklace diamond necklace worth more than the manor they lived in, emerald earrings, a few broaches, and some priceless jewel incrusted rings. Last year to celebrate Daphne going to Hogwarts Viola gave Daphne an intricately designed thick gold, white diamond, and green diamond (which were very rare) bracelet. Then to celebrate Daphne being sorted into Slytherin, Melantha gave Daphne a ring with the Slythering crest for Christmas. Daphne wore it every day.

On Christmas morning Astoria was woken up by the house elf to learn that her grandmother and aunt wanted her and Daphne downstairs and dressed in ten minutes. Astoria quickly ran to her closet and found her nice dress (her grandmother insisted that everybody dress nicely on Christmas day), and shoes. Then she ran to the mirror hastily ran a comb through her tangled hair before hastily putting it into a messy bun, and was in such a rush she almost forgot her glasses which to put on just in time. She ran down the stair to the main living room (there were numerous) to find her grandmother and aunt drinking champagne and talking, Daphne was not down yet.

"Astoria," Melantha said by way of greeting. Astoria sat down in a chair opposite her aunt and grandmother and took a sip from the champagne that was out for her.

Then Daphne came walking in and Astoria felt a pang of jealousy when she saw her sister looking so beautiful in her black dress. Daphne looked more mature than a girl who had just turned thirteen, Astoria wished she looked like that.

Finally after trivial conversation that Astoria listened to (her aunt and grandmother did not like it when Astoria spoke unless spoken to) it was time for presents. Of course Daphne had a big pile of gifts that were everything she asked for. Astoria had two gifts, a box of chocolate frogs from Daphne, and a necklace from her grandmother. The necklace had the Slytherin crest hanging from it, and Astoria learned that it had been in the family for generations.

Astoria smiled and put the necklace on wearing it proudly, deciding to never take it off. She knew that her family still looked at her as a disgrace, but it meant something to her that her grandmother would give her an heirloom, even if it did not compare to anything Daphne had.

"I'll wear it always," Astoria said by way of thanks.

For just that mument in time, Astoria allowed herself to believe that she was part of the family.

* * *

><p>When Astoria got back from Hogwarts for the rest of her first year not much happened to her. There was more problems with the Chamber of Secrets, and Parkinson kept harassing her, but nothing very interesting happened to Astoria. It was not until after a girl was taken down to the Chamber of Secrets that anything happened. It was a little after the girl had been taken, a few days, and Astoria had a class with the girl. She was a small pretty redheaded girl with big brown eyes. Astoria had never noticed her much but when she saw the girl she noticed she looked withdrawn and scared. Astoria didn't blame her. The two had charms together and a few of the Slytherins were harassing her, calling her names and laughing.<p>

"Oh shut up you gits," Astoria finally yelled. It was probably the first time Astoria had ever spoken during any of her classes unless she was called upon by a teacher. The Slytherins stared at Astoria for a minute, as if they had never seen her before.

"She's a _Gryffindor_," one of them said, as if that were an excuse.

"Yeah," another chimed in, "and she opened the chamber. She's the reason for all of this. Stupid girl."

Astoria raised her eyebrows. "I seem to recall just a few weeks ago you saying that you couldn't wait for all the muggle-born to be 'taken care of'. Changed your tune have you?"

Nobody responded after that because class came to and end.

Astoria was walking out when the Gryffindor girl came after her. She tapped Astoria on the shoulder who turned around surprised.

"Um… thank you. You really didn't have to do that for me. I don't want to cause any trouble with you and your friends."

"Its fine. Their not my friends. There just pureblood arses."

The girl giggled. "But you're a Slytherin."

"And you're a Gryffendor, what does that have to do with anything."

"Aren't all Slytherins pure-bloods?"

"Not me."

The girl look confused. "hu, I didn't know that. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Astoria Greengrass."

"Its nice to meet you. I've never met a nice Slytherin before."

Astoria laughed. "Neither have I."

_Maybe Malfoy sometimes, that is when he's alone and not being a total prat. _

"Do you have any siblings that go here? I have four brothers here right now, two have already graduated."

"You have six brothers? Wow. I always wanted a brother. I just have my sister. She's a second year and if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from her."

"What's her name?"

"Daphne."

"I'll remember that. So its free period, do you want to hang out with me? Everytime I go into the common room, or anywhere really, people keep asking me questions. I'm tired of it."

"Yeah sure. I usually meet my friend Luna outside. You can come with us."

"I've met Luna, she's nice."

Astoria took Ginny to meet Luna but Luna had to leave because she was searching for some type of strange creature in the castle and Ginny wanted to avoid the castle entirely, so Astoria stayed with Ginny.

Astoria was pleasantly surprised about Ginny. She was funny and sweet, but seemed to have a bit of a temper to, and she found she really liked talking to her. During lunch when Astoria walked in and sat alone during lunch she heard somebody call her name and she saw Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor table gesturing to an empty seat beside her. Astoria hesitated at first, she didn't want to cause any trouble, but she got up and gave it a try.

She sat down and when she looked up she saw that a few people had ceased conversation and were staring at her.

Two redheaded twins were giving her dirty looks and one said, "get out of here Slytherin. Don't make me hex you."

"Yeah," the chimed in, "leave Ginny alone."

"Sorry," Astoria mumbled getting up from her seat when she felt Ginny's hand grab her and slam her back down into her seat.

"She's my _friend_," said Ginny, "if you say anything like that again I'll hex you."

"Ginny, she's a Slytherin. Whatever you think she is she's just messing with you. Probably going to play some trick on you with her Slytherin friends."

"Shut up George."

"Hey Slytherin, what's your name?" George asked.

"Astoria,"

"Last name?"

"Greengrass."

"I knew it!" the other twin exclaimed. "Ginny, the Greengrass family is a pureblood family with known death eaters."

"You said you were halfblood," Ginny said confused and looking betrayed.

"I am!"

"As if," George said.

Astoria's mouth opened in shock. Did this little git really not believe her? "My mother was muggle-born you pratt! My sister is the pure-blood bitch in the family, not me!" Astoria almost clamped her hand over her mouth. Did she really just say what she thought she said? "I'll see you later Ginny," Astoria said quietly getting up and walking out of the great hall.

"Really?" Ginny said sounding sad. "She was the only friend I've made this year, and she hasn't even bothered me about the Chamber of Secrets. You call Percy the pratt?" Ginny got up and walked out.

Ginny caught up to Astoria apologizing for her two brothers. "There just being gits, I'm really sorry."

"Its fine. My sister would have said and done a lot more if you had tried sitting at the Slytherin table."

"Siblings suck."

Astoria nodded her head in agreement.

"So do you want to spend the summer at the Burrow with me?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Astoria felt that this was going to be a beautiful friendship.

**I know that the story is kind of slow at the moment but i felt that it was important for Astoria to be at Hogwarts when the chamber was opened for her character development, it also was needed for her to become friends with Ginny and an already established friendship is important to the story for her second year. Please Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Year 2, I'm really excited. This is just a quick first chapter, but I hope you like it, Harry is in it :) **

When Astoria got back from Hogwarts she remembered why she hated home so much. She was in the smallest room of the house, her sister ignored her, and her grandmother and aunt hated her. After weeks of being yelled at Astoria was over it. Her friend Ginny Weasley had invited her to stay the summer with her but her aunt and grandmother would not permit it.

"You will not spend the summer with those blood traitors!" he aunt had bellowed.

"But I-"

"No! That's the last I'll here out of you, now go to your room!"

After a particularly nasty fight with her aunt Melantha all hell broke loose. She had been making fun of Astoria's mother again. Calling her a bitch and a mudblood. Finally Astoria screamed, "SHUT UP!" as loud as she could. Then her aunt grabbed Astoria by her hair and pulled her up. Astoria screamed in pain. "Shut up!" her aunt screamed in her face, Astoria could smell the alcohol in her breath.

"Please Aunty," Astoria begged, "I promise I'll be good. I prom-"

Astoria felt a slap right across you face. Her cheek was throbbing, she was certain it would bruise.

Then suddenly her aunt dropped her and walked away.

Astoria scrambled up from the floor and ran to her room not wasting any time. Astoria had her trunks and everything packed so she was ready to go. She careful snuck out one of the backdoors of the manor and started walking the streets of London. She just kept walking as fast as she could but then something occurred to her and she stuck out her wand. A bus pulled up. The Knight Bus. Astoria had heard about it, she was glad it came. Without a second thought she jumped on the bus. She gave the man Stan, the conductor, her money without really counting it.

Astoria picked a bed and put her trunks underneath, when she turned she saw Harry Potter.

She stared at him for a long while. Finally he turned and stared at her. He looked nervous and scared, and Astoria was willing to bet she looked just the same. Before she left she saw a bruise already starting to form on her cheek, and her long black hair was knotted and messy from Melantha.

"Have I seen you before?" Harry asked.

"Err, yeah. I go to Hogwarts," she looked down to make sure her Slytherin necklace was hidden under her shirt, showing that off was not the way to get people to like you.

"Me to."

"I know," Astoria smiled.

"Yeah, uh about that, would you mind not saying…" Harry gestured to Stan.

"Who you are?" Astoria whispered amused. "I wont say anything. So," she said more loudly, "what's your name?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Astoria held back a laugh. "Luna Lovegood," she quickly lied, giving Harry a wink to let him know she too was lying. People in the wizarding community new her family's last name, it wouldn't do for them to figure out who she was.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked after a second.

"Yeah," Astoria said to quickly.

Harry gave her a disbelieving look.

"I just got into a little fight with my aunt."

Suddenly Harry burst out laughing and Astoria didn't know why.

"What's so funny?" Astoria asked.

When Harry finally stopped laughing he said, "I got into a fight with my aunt to. Well she's not really my aunt."

Astoria laughed after that. "My aunt was saying things about my mum, I lost it and screamed at her, and then she went crazy. I ran after that."

"My aunt was talking about my dad, I lost control of my magic and," Harry looked around and lowered his voice, "she blew up."

"She what?" Astoria laughed. "Like literally? Can you teach me how to do that?"

The two laughed after that and started exchanging stories about their families. Harry was raised by his aunt and uncle and Astoria had been raised by her aunt and grandmother, while Harry's family hated magic, and Astoria's family hated muggles, their families were oddly similar.

"I have a sister to," Astoria said. "But Aunt Melantha and Grandmother love her. She's the perfect pureblood girl. Nothing is wrong with her."

"My cousin Dudley is like that. But he's not perfect. He's actually rather fat and spoiled."

"My sister's spoiled, but she's really just perfect. I mean she's really pretty and she gets good grades, and she hates muggle borns, she's everything my family wants."

"Right then, Neville," said Stan making both Astoria and Harry turn, "where-about in London?"

"Diagon Alley," said Harry.

"Me to," said Astoria.

"Righto," said Stan, "'Old tight, then…"

The bus took off at a frightening speed.

"I think I'll be rather glad when we get off this bus," Astoria mumbled.

"Same," Harry agreed.

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron, you?"

"Leaky Cauldron."

Finally the bus came to a screeching halt and Harry and Astoria arrived in Diagon Alley.

Astoria grabbed her trunks, and quickly got off the bus when she saw Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. She was about to run onto the bus to warn Harry when he got out and Fudge said, "_There _you are, Harry."

Astoria mouthed, "Sorry," to Harry, and quickly ran off before Fudge recognized her and asked why she wasn't at Greengrass Manor. Her family was friends with Fudge but Astoria had never liked him. She had only met him a few times but the times she did see him he rubbed her the wrong way.

Astoria quickly went into the Leaky Cauldron and found Tom. "A room please," she asked, hoping he wouldn't question her.

He didn't thankfully and she paid for her room, reminding herself that she would have to visit her vault in Gringotts Bank. Her father had left both her and her sister his fortune, but it was also shared with her aunt and grandmother. Astoria's mother on the other hand had left everything she had to Astoria and had set up a vault filled just for her. Her mother didn't exactly leave her a fortune, but she had enough. She would inherit her fortune from her dad which she would get on her seventeenth birthday.

Astoria climbed into bed sighing with realif. She was finally out of that hous. When Astoria's head hit the pillow she was instantly asleep.

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. If you want to give it to me though I'd be more than happy to take it.**

**If you read this story please review. I would like to know if you guys like the story becuse i want to know if its worth continuing. If you favorited it of are following it please review. I really want to know what you think. **

When Astoria woke up the next morning it took her a while to remember, exactly what had happened. She could not be alive herself. She had run away. She had actually run away. Despite herself a smile spread across her face as she got out of bed, hastily took her potion that she had to take every morning, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She was about to go get some breakfast when she remembered her aunt hitting her cheek and went to see if it looked any better.

She stared at herself in the mirror awestruck. The bruise had turned purple and looked ugly across her cheek.

_ At least it's not my eye._

Astoria decided that she would try and cover the bruise because she didn't want people staring at her. Astoria didn't own or wear makeup and had never been interested in it anyway, but she wished she had some to cover the bruise. But she didn't, so instead she tried to cover it with her hair.

Astoria's hair was always in a messy bun or braid but she would be wearing it down for the time being. She struggled to get her knotted hair out if its bun finally succeeding. Astoria had thick, black hair that fell to her waist. It fell in her face- it didn't exactly cover her cheek completely, but it would have to do. With a sigh Astoria gave up and went to get some breakfast.

She was sitting down eating when she saw Harry Potter walk down. Astoria put down the _Daily Prophet_- she had been reading about the escaped Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black.

Harry caught sight of Astoria, waved and sat down at the table Astoria was sitting.

"Are you okay?" Astoria asked. "I wish I could have stayed to help you but Fudge knows me and my family, he would have sent me back home.

"Its fine. It's actually quite strange but Fudge wasn't mad."

"He wasn't? Your not in trouble for underage magic?"

"No. Its weird."

"Its very odd, but I guess it good to. Do you think your aunt and uncle are searching for you?"

"Them? Of course not. They'll be glad I'm gone."

"Grandmother and Aunt Melantha are probably furious I left. See they think I'm an embarrassment to the family and like to keep me under watch. Don't want to ruin the damn family name you see."

Harry nodded. "Pureblood family?" he asked knowingly.

"Well they are, not me. That's why I'm a disgrace you see."

"For my aunt and uncle me being a wizard is a disgrace."

"Prejudices on both sides of the fence I see."

"Suppose so."

"Did you hear about Sirius Black? He's all anyone is talking about. Black this Black that. I know he was a Death Eater and killed a bunch of muggles but nothing else really. I don't understand how he escaped from Azkaban. It's supposed to be impossible."

"I don't know any more than you. I don't think anybody really does. Fudge said it was only a matter of time they caught him."

"They will sooner or later. Astoria looked at her watch. I have to go to Gringotts. Do you maybe want to meet up later?"

"Sure. I'll be at the ice cream parlor doing my essays for school."

Astoria smiled. "I'll catch up with you later."

When she did she was carrying most of her school supplies and sat down next to Harry who was eating an ice cream sundae.

They talked a little about school, but Harry was most interested in the new broomstick called a Firebolt, the fastest broom ever. Astoria could not play Quidditch because of her heart but she loved the game so she talked with Harry about it excitedly.

"I hope I run into my friends here soon," said Harry later.

"I do to. I was supposed to spend the summer with my friend Ginny but my aunt wouldn't permit it." Astoria knew very well that Harry was friends with her brother but she decided to play dumb.

Harry looked up at Astoria when she said the name Ginny. "You're friends with the Weasleys?"

"Well Ginny's a really good friend, but her brothers don't seem to like me. Or two of them anyway."

Harry looked confused. "Who did you meet? Percy?"

"No not him. The twins Fred and George."

Harry looked shocked after hearing that. "Your really cool, I don't see why they wouldn't like you. That is so strange."

Astoria figured that this was the time to tell Harry she was a Slytherin, get it over with. "Its because of my family and house."

"What house are you in, and who is your family?"

Astoria took a deep breath. "I'm a Greengrass. We have some Death Eaters in are family," Harry looked confused when she said Death Eaters, "That's You-Know-Who's followers. I told them I wasn't a pureblood but they didn't believe me. I'm Slytherin."

Harry chocked a little. "You're what?"

Astoria gave him a wry smile and showed him her Slytherin crest necklace.

Harry stared at it in shock for a little bit. "Well you're a nice Slytherin, it doesn't matter."

Astoria smiled. "Glad you don't hate me."

"If your Ginny's friend you can't be all that bad."

"Are you friends with her?"

"Her brother Ron. He's a third year like me." Harry paused looking uncomfortable for a moment. "Has uh… has Ginny mentioned me?"

_Yes. Yes a lot. She has a huge crush on you. _

"No," Astoria lied, "never."

Harry tried to hide it, but Astoria could tell he looked a little relived. Astoria felt bad for her friend and wanted to tell Harry to be nice to Ginny, she was really a cool person, she just got nervous in front of him. Astoria kept her mouth shut, and changed the subject.

The time Astoria spent in Diagon Alley was amazing. She received a nasty letter from her aunt but she didn't respond. Astoria did owl Ginny telling her were she was and why- to an extant. She mentioned she had a fight with her aunt but did not elaborate. She had not told Harry exactly what happened either, but she knew Harry knew that she had been hit. She also knew Harry wouldn't say anything… or she hoped anyway. Besides it wasn't as if she had been hit that bad. She had been hit much worse before.

* * *

><p>One day Astoria was browsing through Flourish and Blotts for a book to read when she heard a familiar drawl "Hello Greengrass."<p>

"Hello Malfoy," she said coolly. She hadn't forgiven him for last year when he had laughed with Parkinson about her looks.

"What are you looking for?"

"Just a book to read. I cant decide what though."

"I'll help you. I'm looking for a book to read too."

Astoria nodded not sure what to say and they both browsed.

"You should read this," Draco said handing her a big book. "It's a fiction book about Merlin when he was young."

"You really like Merlin, hu?" Astoria asked.

"Yeah. Don't know why, I just find him interesting."

Astoria nodded. "You should read this," she said. "Its about this wizard during the dark ages." She handed him the book. She had read it last year.

Draco examined it and then said, "its looks good."

Astoria opened up the book Draco and given her browsing the first page.

"What happened to your face?" Draco asked suddenly. He brushed her hair out of her face and was examining the bruise. "Who did this to you?" he sounded upset.

"Nobody. I tripped."

"Liar. That's why you ran away, isn't it?"

Astoria stared at him in shock. He knew?

"Yes I knew!" Did she say that out loud? "Daphne told Pansy who told me."

"Are you going to tell my aunt were I am?" Astoria whispered terrified.

Draco's eyes softened. "No," he said finally. "She's the one who did that I'm guessing?"

Astoria said nothing.

"That's what I thought." He paused. "I have to go meet Father. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Goodbye Astoria."

Astoria said nothing until he had left the shop. "Goodbye Draco," she said.

* * *

><p>On the last day of holidays Astoria and Harry were both a little disappointed they had not seen the Weasleys but decided to spend the last day of summer together having fun. They had breakfast together, went to have one last look at the firebolt, and were deciding were to eat lunch when someone yelled his name.<p>

"Harry! HARRY!"

Astoria turned to find a boy and girl sitting outside Florean Fortesquie's Ice Cream Parlor. The girl was tan with bushy brown hair, and the boy had red hair and a lot of freckles, Astoria smiled. The boy was obviously Ron Weasley, Harry's friend, which meant Ginny wasn't far behind.

Harry left to go meet them and when he saw Astoria not coming with him he turned and went up to her. "Come on," he said. "I want to hang out with you to." "You do?" Astoria was not accustomed to having friends. Her closest friend was Luna Lovegood, but Luna liked to have her space, and then there was Ginny who she loved spending time with but the friendship was still fairly new.

"Of course," he said smiling and gesturing her to follow him.

Astoria sat down.

"Finally!" said Ron. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and-"

"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry said. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad," said Ron.

Astoria remembered Ginny telling her that her dad worked for the Ministry which explained how he knew what happened with Harry.

"Did you _really_ blow up your aunt, Harry?" the bushy haired girl said in a grave tone.

"I didn't mean to," Harry said while Ron and Astoria laughed.

"It's not funny," said the girl, "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I. Forget expelled I thought I was going to be arrested. Astoria and I have been trying to figure out why." Harry paused. "Oh right. Ron Hermione this is Astoria Greengrass, she's been staying at the Leaky Cauldron to." Astoria nodded at them. Ron smiled and Hermione examined her closely. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

They all talked for a bit and Astoria listened, not speaking at all. Hermione was looking at her suspiciously the whole time.

The girl Hermione was taking and insane amount of classes, and Astoria resisted the urge to laugh at the over ambitious girl. When Hermione mentioned she was going to get an owl Astoria spoke for the first time. "I've actually been wanting to get one to. My aunt wouldn't let me before."

So after having ice cream they went to Magical Menagerie. Ron and Harry left to find something for Ron's pet rat and Hermione and Astoria left to look at the owls.

"You're a Slytherin," Hermione said in an accusing voice once they were alone.

"Yes, I am."

"What are you doing here with Harry?"

"I ran away from home like him, we met on the Knight Bus. Look I'm not evil like you probably think I am. I promise. I'm Ginny's friends if that helps."

It seemed as if it did help because Hermione didn't look at her so suspiciously after that.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed. "Look at that cat!" Hermione was pointing to a rather large ugly looking cat.

She ran up and asked the witch behind the counter if she could see it. The witch nodded and handed her the cat that was named Crookshanks.

"I think I'll get her instead of an owl. What do you think Astoria?"

"If you like the cat then yeah. You can always use on the owls at Hogwarts. You know I've always wanted a cat."

"You should get one!" Hermione exclaimed. "Crookshanks and your cat can play together."

Astoria considered it. She did always want a cat, but she also wanted an owl.

"I think I will," Astoria said smiling. "But I'm going to get an Owl to."

"Can you afford that? Is it wise to get two pets at once?"

Astoria shrugged. "I _need_ an owl, but if I don't get a cat than who will play with Crookshanks?"

Hermione laughed. "Alright, I'm soled. Lets find you a cat first." Hermione smiled.

"We'll have to have Crookshanks approval of course."

"Of course."

After going through several cats that Crookshanks did _not_ approve Astoria was about to give up when she spotted an extremely small black cat sitting nervously at the back of a cage were a bigger meaner cat was hissing at it.

"Can I see that cat over there please?" she asked the lady. "No not that one, the small one." Astoria held the small kitten her hand careful to not hurt it, and the held it up to Crookshanks who instead of hissing, purred.

Hermione and Astoria grinned. "We'll take her," they said together.

"Time to find you an owl," Hermione laughed. "Your going to have to carry the owl in a cage, do you want me to hold the cat?"

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much."

"So what are you going to name her?"

Astoria thought for a moment. "Amata," she said smiling. It was the name of the witch who married the muggle in _the Fountain of Fair Fortune_.

Astoria found an owl much quicker. It was a big brown and white owl who she named Athena.

"We should share the cats," Hermione said suddenly. "I want Crookshanks to have somebody to play with, and the two seem to get along."

"Hold on Hermione, I'll carry Amata, your not going to be able to carry her with Crookshanks. Don't worry I'll manage it."

She held up the owl in the cage with one hand and held Amata in the other. She was glad Amata was a peaceful cat who had fallen asleep in her arms.

When the two girls came out of the store Harry and Ron were staring at her and Hermione as if they had just grown two heads.

"You _bought _that monser?" Ron said whose mouth was open. Astoria tried not to laugh.

Hermione however just said, "He's _gorgeous_, isn't he?"

Astoria once again held back a laugh. "You bought an owl _and _a cat?" Harry asked laughing.

"Couldn't help myself. My aunt will be furious," she said smiling widely.

Harry shook his head.

"Would you mind holding Athena's cage Harry? I can't carry both her and Amata."

"Astoria, Amata, and Athena?" Harry said laughing.

Astoria's eyes grew. "Shit, I didn't realize that. Oh well."

Harry took the cage from Astoria and looked at the owl. They then turned to Harry and Ron who were arguing.

"They do this all the time," Harry said rolling his eyes.

_Oh I see._ Astoria thought, _they _like_ each other._

They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron were a red headed man was sitting at the bar read the _Daily Prophet_.

"Harry!" said the man who Astoria deducted was Mr. Weasley. "How are you? And who are you?" he asked turning to Astoria.

"Fine, thanks," said Harry.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass," Astoria held out her hand and Mr. Weasley took it staring at her oddly. "Its nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. Ginny invited me to spend the summer with her at the burrow, but I couldn't."

"Oh yes!" said Mr. Weasley. "She's mentioned you a lot. I'm glad she has such a good friend. You wouldn't happen to be Stephen Greengrass' youngest daughter, would you?"

Astoria smiled, reminding herself that she didn't have to be embarrassed. The Weasley's didn't care about blood purity. "I am," she said smiling.

"He was a good man. I met him a few times. I new your mother very well."

Astoria was surprised and wanted to question Mr. Weasley, but decided better of it. Instead she just smiled widely and said, "Really?"

"Yes, she was a brave woman."

"Still haven't caught him, then?" Harry asked gesturing to the newspaper with a picture of Sirius Black.

Mr. Weasley looked grave. "No. They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?" Ron asked. "It'd be good to get some more money-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," his father said. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guard who'll get him back, you mark my words."

Just then the rest of the Weasley family walked in. Mrs. Wealey, the eldest Percy, the twins, and Ginny. Astoria noticed Ginny looked very embarrassed and she knew it was because of Harry.

"Astoria!" Ginny exclaimed catching sight of Astoria.

Astoria grinned and ran over to Ginny giving her a hug. "Its so great to see you! I wish I could have stayed at the burrow."

"What's that?" Ginny said pointing to Astoria's cheek that was still a little bruised.

"Its nothing," Astoria said with a wave of her hand. "I'm just clumsy."

Ginny did not look as if she believed Astoria but she let it go.

Ginny and Astoria looked to see her two eldest brothers messing around with Percy. Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" her mother snapped.

Percy than said, "Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother. I'm going up to change for dinner…"

"And who are you?" Mrs. Weasley said to Astoria. "Are you Ginny's friend Astoria? Ginny's been talking about you all summer."

Astoria smiled. "Yes. Its nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley."

"Were are you're parents dear? I would like to meet them."

Astoria grew uncomfortable like she always did when somebody asked her where her parents were. She never knew what she was supposed to say.

"Err…"

"Her grandmother and aunt dropped her off here. Do you mind if she comes to King's Cross with us?" Ginny asked saving Astoria.

"Of course not!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. "I'd be gald. I would be delighted to get to know you Astoria. Come have dinner with us to."

Astoria rather enjoyed eating dinner with the Weasley's. They were getting to King's Cross by a couple of car's provided by the ministry. Astoria found the entire Weasley family to be delightful. Fred and Geroge were quite funny when they weren't talking to her. But the twins finally did turn to her, something she had been dreading all night.

"What are you doing here Greengrass?" one of them said who Astoria thought was Fred.

"Fred!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Be nice to your sister's friend. I'm so sorry Astoria."

"But dad!" said George, "she's a Slytherin! And she lied to Ginny. She said that she was a half-blood when I know very well the Greengrass family is a pureblood Death Eater family."

"George!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

Mr. Weasley was glaring daggers at the twins. "She was telling the truth." He said calmly.

"What?" both twins asked at the same time.

"I knew her mother Viola very well. She was a great Auror, _and_ _yes_, she was muggle-born."

Both the twins cheeks grew bright red. "I think you should apologize to Astoria right now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"That's really alright," Astoria rushed in, not wanting the twins to get in trouble. They had every right not to trust her, their reasoning wasn't exactly unsound. "I really don't care. And they had every right to think I'm pureblood. I mean my sister is, and she likes to talk about that a lot. So of course they would think that I'm a pureblood to." That was lie. Her sister didn't talk much about her blood status much, it was a given everybody knew.

"I'm sorry," one of the twins mumbled.

"Yeah, me to," said the other.

Astoria blushed, "its fine," she said looking down.

* * *

><p>That night Hermione didn't have a room to stay in and had been going to stay with Ginny but then asked Astoria instead. "Of course," Astoria had said smiling.<p>

They sat on the bed Indian style petting Crookshanks and Amata.

"Are you excited for your second year?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. It'll be nice not being a first year, knowing how things work. Although I expect it'll be calmer this year, you know, cause of the chamber."

"Yes. By any chance has Ginny told you about it?"

Astoria nodded. "Yeah. I didn't ask her cause it's her own business. But she did tell me later." Astoria knew all about what had happened, but she didn't feel it was right to talk about what Ginny said to her.

"It's a good thing Ginny has found a friend. She doesn't really have many."

_She didn't have any until me. _"Neither do I, so I guess were a perfect match. So tell me about Ancient Runes, I really want to take that class next year."

"Oh it should be really interesting."

"When you take the class tell me all about it."

"You can read the book with me. That way you'll be ahead when you take the class next year."

"Yes! I would love that." Astoria didn't like to admit it, but she was a bit of a nerd. If the subject did not interest her (such as Herbology) than she pretty didn't care about it, but she if she liked the class than she worked hard and would read the books and do the homework without much complaint.

"You know, Fred and George were quite mean to you. I was shocked."

"Its fine. I'm used to stuff like that."

_Except people are usually yelling at me because I'm a half-blood. _

Hermione looked at her sympathetically. "Are you friends with any Slytherins?"

Astoria shook her head. "No. They don't really know I exist. And my sister's friends don't like me. Well Blaise likes me alright, but Parkinson hates me. But Malfoy can be really n-"

"Your sister is friends with Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah."

"Is he mean to you because you're mother is muggle-born?"

_No. He's the only one that's nice about it. _"He's never mentioned it. Its Parkinson who is the bitch."

"That's strange. Draco is always mean about me being muggle-born. But I suppose you aren'y a muggle-born so he has no cause to be mean."

_That's not true. Not true at all. He does have cause to be mean, he just isn't. _

"That's it I suppose."

"You know if you ever don't want to be with the Slytherins you can come hang out with us."

"Thank you, that means a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own HP. This story is not for profit. **

**Please review?**

The next morning Astoria woke up and hastily shoved everything she had in her trunks in a hurry. She would be going to Hogwarts today. She felt a bit nervous, she didn't know how her sister would react to seeing her- she also hoped nobody would notice the bruise that was still on her cheek. At first the bruise had been steadily getting darker and darker but Astoria thought that it was starting to fade… a little, maybe she was just being hopeful.

When she left her room she found that all the Weasleys were in a flurry to get everything ready. She saw Harry sitting down with all his things.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," Harry replied. "Listen I heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley last night. I figured out why I got off without a warning. It's because of Sirius Black. He's after me. He wants to kill me."

"What?" Astoria whispered in shock.

"I-"

But just then by Mrs. Weasley asking them if they had of their things together.

"We'll talk later," Harry said. "Don't tell anyone."

"Of course I wont."

"I knew I could trust you."

Astoria felt a smile tug at her lips. She had friends. There was Harry, Ginny, Luna, maybe even Hermione now. She had never had friends before and this made her happy. Extremely happy.

So in a good mood Astoria got in the car supplied by the ministry sitting next to Ginny who was laughing with her mother and Hermione about some type of love potion. Astoria wasn't particularly interested in that type of stuff so she had turned her attention to the twins who were making fun of Percy.

When they got to King's Cross and Astoria got through the barrier she saw someone- a girl with long dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Luna!" she cried running up to the girl and giving her a hug. "I have so much to tell you!" she said excitedly, "how was your summer?"

"My summer was great. I went to Germany to meet some of my cousins. There an odd sort of bunch." Astoria had to wonder how odd somebody would have to be for Luna to think they were strange.

"Astoria, you ready to get on the train?" Ginny asked coming up from behind her.

"Oh yeah. Come on Luna."

The three girls walked onto the train together laughing. They found a compartment easily, and Ginny left to go find Ron.

She came back a little later in a huff. "Ron made me leave," she grumbled.

_Harry must be telling Ron and Hermione what he learned. _

"I wish I could just think more clearly around Harry. I mean I'm not stupid, but whenever I'm around him I turn into a bumbling idiot. You're friends with Harry, right Astoria?"

"Yeah."

"Has he ever mentioned me? I mean I know he doesn't like me, but does he you know… think I'm an idiot or something?"

"No, why would he think that?"

"Yeah, you're smart Ginny," Luna added.

"Because," Ginny said as if it was obvious, "I'm the idiot who wrote in Tom Riddle's diaries. I opened the chamber. I put my life, his life, everybody's lives in danger, and he had to go rescue me."

"He doesn't think that," Astoria tried to assure Ginny.

"I can't look at him anymore, really. I'm so embarrassed. I mean I caught his eye once cause we were laughing at Percy, but it was only for a second."

"Maybe you should pretend you don't like him. Pretend you're not interested," Luna said suddenly. "I'm sure if you pay him too much attention he won't really like it."

"Its true," Astoria said. "He hates attention. Whenever we hang out and somebody comes up to him asking if he's Harry Potter he get really nervous and embarrassed. He hates attention like that."

"Does he think I only like him because of who he is?" Ginny asked.

"Well don't you?" said Luna.

"No! I mean, yeah, at first I did. But not anymore, I like him for him."

"Maybe," said Luna, "you could try just talking to him. You know, being his friend."

"I can't! I get so nervous around him I can't speak!"

Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Is that cat yours Astoria?" asked Luna.

"Yes, I just got her. Her name is Amata."

"Like from the story." Luna smiled. "So what was it you said you wanted to tell me? By the way, what happened to your face? The bruise looks rather nasty."

"Oh right," said Astoria. "I ran away from home. I spent part of my summer staying at the Leaky Cauldron. My aunt and I got into a fight."

"Is that how you got the bruise?"

"No. I was in such a rush to the manor I was running down the street and tripped."

Astoria was sure Luna didn't believe her. Even if Luna didn't say anything about the lie, Luna was unusually perceptive. She may have been able to fool Ginny, but not Luna. Nothing got past Luna.

"Can I see Amata? She's rather small."

The three girls started playing with the little kitten who looked as if she was simply basking in the attention.

"I wish I could have a dog," Astoria said. "Amata is adorable and I love her, but I love dogs. Big dogs."

"You just love animals," Ginny laughed. "You have a cat and an owl, and now you want a dog?"

All three girls laughed and saw the lady with the sweets cart and they all bought some chocolate frogs.

"I got Mopsus," said Ginny. "I haven't got him before."

"I got Merlin," said Luna disappointed. "I already have him."

Astoria looked at hers. "I got Wendelin the Weird. Do you want to trade Luna?"

"Yeah, I don't have Wendelin," they both traded the cards and Astoria looked down at her card thinking of Malfoy.

"There you are," a voice said and Astoria turned to see Parkinson was looking at her with a mean smile. "I heard that you ran away. Did you go have fun with other mudbloods?"

"I am not a-!"

"Shut up," Ginny said suddenly. "Do you really have nothing better to do than make fun of Astoria?"

Parkinson looked flabbergasted. "Excuse me?"

Then another person walked into the compartment. "Hello Astoria," said Daphne. "It would be much appreciated by the family if you did not go telling people what happened this summer," she said in a cold voice.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"I certainly hope not. You have already hurt the family name because of your damn mother."

Astoria's fist clenched and she resisted the urge to punch Daphne. "At least my mother didn't abandon me to go run off with her _cousin_!"

"I thought your mother was dead!" Pansy cried.

"She is. You can't believe anything my sister says. She's just jealous. She's nothing but a filthy _half-blood_!" Daphne screamed and stalked off.

Astoria noticed Malfoy near by with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. He whispered something to them and they walked off.

"I heard screaming, are you okay?" Draco asked, walking into the compartment by himself.

Luna and Ginny looked a bit surprised and more than a little frightened. Astoria was willing to be Malfoy had been an ass too both of them.

"Yeah, my sister just got a little upset."

"A little?" Malfoy asked. "I've never seen her lose her temper like that." Malofy looked around then as if suddenly realizing that it was just Astoria and him.

"Hello Lovegood, Weasley." He nodded at them curtly. "I guess I'll see you later Greengrass. You may want to sit away from your sister though. Perhaps away from the Slytherin table?"

"What do you mean? Why?"

Malfoy lowered his voice, "Lets just say Pansy has some… plans for you tonight during the feast. Maybe you want to sit with the Weasley's today instead? Maybe you're a Gryffindor lover who doesn't want to sit with the Slytherins? I have to go. Remember what I said." Draco took off leaving Astoria rather confused.

"Was Draco Malfoy just nice to you?" Ginny asked.

Astoria nodded. "Do you think people would care if I joined you at the Gryffindor table? I don't think I want to know why Malfoy was so intent on me not sitting near Parkinson. She really hates me, I don't want to know what she has planned."

"Of course," Ginny smiled. "Are you going to sit with us to?" Ginny turned to Luna.

Luna looked up, she had been smiling before, appearing to be deep in though. "What? Oh, no that's okay. I rather like eating at the Ravenclaw table."

"Okay, but if you change your mind we always have a seat open for you."

The girls lapsed into a comfortable silence. Luna had dozed off, and Ginny was reading something for potions. Astoria sat looking out the window as the rain fell.

Suddenly the train started to slow down and Astoria wondered if they were at Hogwarts. It took much longer to get there, didn't it?

Then the train stopped with a jolt, the lights turned off and everything was dark. Astoria thought the train might have broken down.

"I think we broke down," Ginny said "I'm going to go find Ron. Do you want to come?"

"Its alright, I don't want to leave Luna. Come back though before we leave."

Ginny nodded as she walked off the go find Ron.

Astoria took out her wand and said, "Lumos." Her wand lit up and then suddenly she saw something coming. The door slid open and standing in the doorway was a cloaked figure face hidden completely by its hood. Its hands were grayish, dead looking, like it had decayed. It suddenly drew a long breath and Astoria felt her breath catch.

She felt horrible, sadder than she had ever felt. A flood of her worst memories came. She remembered her parents' funeral, crying for mummy, not understanding why she wasn't coming back. She remembered her grandmother locking her in her room when she moved in with them. Locked in that horrible room for two weeks. No sunlight… She remembered her aunt punching her in the guy, beating her all those different times.

Astoria was scared, she felt herself shake in fear. Remembering those days locked up. She felt like crying. Then suddenly the cloaked figure was gone.

"You okay Greengrass?" Astoria jumped, startled.

"Yeah, thanks Malfoy."

"It was a dementor."

"A dementor? On the train?"

"Searching for that Black fellow. Did your friend sleep through the whole thing?"

Astoria turned to see Luna fast asleep, but she was shivering a little. The Dementors probably affected her dream. "I guess so," Astoria laughed. "Are you okay?"

Malfoy looked taken back. "Yeah. Of course I'm fine. Didn't even affect me."

"Come off it Malfoy. Stop pretending to be such a bloddy git. We both know you're not."

Malfoy looked around. "I swear Greengrass, if you tell anybody I've been-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody you actually have a soul." Astoria shook her head. "You can be such a pratt."

"Coming from the half-blood." Malfoy looked as if he instantly regretted his words.

Without thinking Astoria slapped Malfoy across the face. "Get out," she said. "Get out, and don't talk to me again."

Malfoy looked as if he had just been hit with a stunning spell. Astoria wondered if he was shocked that Astoria hit him, or his own words, probably both.

He composed himself in a second, as if what had just occurred never happened, and left.

Astoria turned and saw Luna wide-awake. "You know, pretending to be asleep can make you realize the most strange things."

"You saw what just happened?"

"Well I heard. The dementors came, and I just kept pretending to sleep. The dementors affected me in a rather awful way. And then Draco Malfoy came in asking if you were okay. Than you two got into a fight and you slapped him."

"You could have pretended to wake up when the dementors left."

"But I wanted to observe your behavior with Malfoy."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I've come to a rather odd conclusion."

"And what's that?"

"You'll learn in time."

Ginny came back a few minutes later, crying. Astoria tried to comfort the trembling girl.

_Of course she's like this after the Dementors, what with her memories of the Chamber and everything. _

After she calmed down Ginny told her what happened with her. She had gone to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione and then the dementors came. Harry had fainted apparently and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor made the dementors leave with some type of spell.

"Its alright," Astoria mumbled.

They got off the train and followed everybody else onto a rough mud track where there were stagecoaches waiting, being pulled by invisible horses.

Astoria, Luna, and Ginny got on, none of them talking, each thinking about the events that just took place.

When they got off they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to Malfoy. He was making fun of Harry for fainting.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley," Malfoy said loudly. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

Astoria saw that some man was about to step in (Astoria assumed it was the new professor Ginny mentioned) but she beat him to it.

"Stop being a bloddy git Malfoy. As if the dementor didn't effect you? I'm willing to bet you were begging for your mummy when you saw it."

"What did you just say Greengrass?" Malfoy asked.

"You heard me you foul piece of shit."

"Don't talk to him that way," another voice chimed in. It was Parkinson, of course.

"I'm just calling it as I see it."

"You're nothing but a little dirty half-blood Greengrass, with a mudblood mother who got herself killed."

"Is there a problem?" a mild voice said. It was the new professor.

"Not at all," Astoria said coldly, then turning to face the man, "professor."

The teacher stared at Astoria for a long moment as if he had just seen a ghost. Astoria turned on her heel, looked to see Ron and Ginny smiling widely at her.

"I like you Astoria," Ron said. "How come we haven't talked more before?" Astoria smirked as everybody walked in together into the castle.

When they got into the great hall Ron was talking to Astoria excitedly.

"Potter! Granger!" A voice called. "I want to see you both!"

Ron and Astoria stared and Harry and Hermione. They were already in trouble?

"There's no need to look so worried- I just want a word in my office," McGonagall told them. "Move along there, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Greengrass."

Ron and Astoria stared and Harry and Hermione being taken away by McGonagall.

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked.

Astoria shrugged. She thought maybe Harry would be taken to be talked to about Black, but she had no idea about why Hermione would have to go.

Astoria sat down next to Ron and Ginny. A few Gryffindor stared at her. She was clearly a Slytherin, what with her grey and green Slytherin sweater and tie- not to mention her necklace.

"She cool," one of the twins said, surprising Astoria. "Stop staring, she's the girl who stood up to Malfoy."

"You're pretty cool Greengrass," the other twin said approvingly. Was it Fred?

"She's bloody brilliant," Ron said admiringly. "Went right up to Malfoy and called him a foul piece of shit. Highlight of my day."

"You should have seen me slap him," Astoria mumbled.

"What was that?" George asked.

"Did you say you slapped Malfoy?" Ron asked excitedly.

"That," Astoria said, "is between me and Malfoy."

"Is that a yes?" Fred was practically jumping up and down.

Astoria shrugged, turning to look at the sorting that had just begun.

It was nice to be able to sit back and watch without worrying about being sorted.

Astoria heard some last names she recognized, their parents were friends with her family, but she did not know anybody personally. That is until a name was called. Salinger, Lacerta.

Astoria looked up to see her sister's cousin. She was Daphne's aunt's daughter (on Daphne's mother's side). She had met Daphne's mother's family a few times and hated them. They were loaded with Death Eaters and all hated Astoria. Daphne didn't know that side of the family well either, and in truth Daphne did not like them much either. Daphne was sensitive when it came to her mother.

Lacerta looked a little like Daphne, but with blonder hair and dark eyes. She wasn't as pretty. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted not surprising Astoria.

The sorting ended finally and Astoria was ready for the feast, but Dumbledore had to make his speech.

Harry and Hermione entered just when the sorting ended. People were staging at Harry, the story of the dementor had traveled.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked.

Harry was about to respond when Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" He cleared his throat, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic Business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks," Harry and Ron looked at each other. Did they have an invisibility cloak? "Its is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading of excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefect, and out ne Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." The hall was silent, everybody feeling a little less joyful.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore said, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some applause, but Ginny and Astoria were laughing at Snape. It was no secret he wanted the possession of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was staring at Professor Lupin with such loathing that Astoria was surprised.

Dumbledore introduced Hagrid after as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He was the gamekeeper. Astoria suspected that he was part giant perhaps, but she never questioned it. Giants were hated by wizards, and she didn't want to cause trouble, and Astoria liked Hagrid, he had always been nice.

Finally the feast began and Astoria happily took some food and dug in.

Everybody was talking loudly asking people about their summers. The fest ended all to soon though, and Astoria reluctantly said goodbye to her friends to go walk with the Slytherins to the dungeons.

"Ms. Greengrass," Astoria turned to find Proffessor McGonagall. "Why were you at the Gryffindor table? I seem to recall that you are a Slytherin."

"I'm sorry Professor, but all of my friends are in Gryffindor. Do I have to eat with all those Slytherin gits?"

McGonagall looked as if she was hiding a smile. She was pretending to be angry, but it didn't work. Astoria smiled and McGonagall sighed. "Very well, run along Ms. Greengrass."

Astoria noticed Professor Lupin staring at her again with the same expression as he had before. As if he had seen a ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I do not own Harry Potter. Also there is one large chunk of dialouge taken directly from thr book. There will be more in comming chapters, so i just thought I should say that. **

**Please review if you read this. Just a smily face of an "I like this" will do. I just really want to know if people are actually reading this. **

When Astoria started classes the next day she found that it was as if she had never left Hogwarts. Her first class of the day was transfiguration, and Astoria couldn't help but be happy. It was her best class. Astoria wasn't the greatest student, she did alright in her classes making fairly good grades (with the glaring exception of Herbology) but she excelled in transfiguration. She just _got _it.

"Ms. Greengrass can I speak to you after class?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Astoria wondered if she was in trouble as she walked up to McGonagall's desk.

"You are not in trouble," Professor McGonagall said. "I just wanted to speak to you about what is to be done with you."

"What do you mean professor?"

"Ms. Greengrass I think we both know you do wonderfully in this class. I think perhaps that the course work is too easy for you. You have to be taught with all of the second years for sure, but I would like to see you have something a little more challenging."

Astoria smiled from ear to ear.

"I would like to give you this," McGonagall waved her wand and three books flew across the room onto her desk. "One is a textbook generally used for fourth years."

"Fourth years?" Astoria managed to get out.

"The other two are simply books. One covers everything about transfiguring inanimate objects; the other is about transfiguring humans. I would like for you to read chapter one of the text book and the first three chapters of the first book I mentioned."

"Of course Professor but… why?"

"To be frank I have not seen a student with an aptitude for transfiguration like you in years. I would like to see you every week on Tuesdays and Thursdays at 8 o'clock sharp. I think you have much potential and I want to make sure you use it."

"Thank you Professor. That means so much to me."

"Tell me Greengrass, how are you in your other classes? Professor Snape told me your were only mediocre in potions, but what of you're others?"

"Well I do alright in astronomy, but I'm not great in Herbology. The only class that I do really well in is yours. I mean charms is easy, so I do fine in that class."

"And Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Well I did alright last year, but I didn't learn much. Lockheart was…"

"No need to Ms. Greengrass. I understand completely. Lockheart was incompetent. This is the year you will really learn. Well take theses books Ms. Greengrass, I'll see next class, and at our private lesson, they start next week. I'll write you a pass for your next class. What do you have?"

"Potions." Astoria said as she put the books into her bag.

"Here you are," Professor McGonagall said handing her the note. "I doubt you will need it however. Professor Snape likes his Slytherin students very much."

Astoria could not help but grin. It was no secret Snape did not hide his favoritism for his house.

Astoria walked into potions feeling rather strange. She opened the door and all eyes were on her for a few seconds. She hated going into a class late, everybody always stared.

"I was speaking to Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry," Astoria said softly to Snape handing him the note.

"I hope you didn't lose to many house points for Slytherin," Snape said in and unkind voice.

"No Professor, I wasn't in trouble."

"I know. McGonagall had to ask the head of your house and the headmaster for special permission to tutor you."

"Oh," Astoria said rather flustered. She ran off to the back of the class.

She was happy that Potions was with the Ravenclaws so she was with Luna. She sat next to Luna smiling.

"You seem happy," Luna noted.

Potions did not go well for Astoria as usual. She had Luna to help her, but Astoria just could not find it in herself to be interested in the subject. And anyway Astoria could never chop up the ingredients as perfect as they needed to be- she was just to clumsy when it came to things like that.

At lunch Astoria sat at the Gryffindor table again, she was talking to Ginny when Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down next to her, Ron looked upset.

"Ron, Cheer up," Hermione said, "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

"What happened?" Astoria asked.

"Professor Trelwney saw the Grim in Harry's cup," Hermione explained, "she claims that Harry is going to die."

"The Grim is a load of rubbish, don't worry Harry," Astoria said. "Ginny and I are going, I'll see you." Astoria left the three to continue their conversation. Ginny smiled at her and led her to a portrait of a fat lady.

"This is where the Gryffindor common room is," Ginny said smiling. "And I want you to be able to come here anytime you want." Ginny said and then gave Astoria the password.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful, and she was happy that her last class was with the Gryffindors, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She stayed quiet throughout the class like she always did, but she kept seeing Professor Lupin stare at her, it was disconcerting. She decided to ask him why he was staring at her.<p>

"Um… hi," she said a bit nervously, not exactly sure how to approach this.

Lupin looked at her and smiled. "Yes?"

"Uh… well, you see… I was wondering why you… um… Why do you keep staring at me?" She finally blurted out.

Lupin looked at her looking mildly surprised. "You remind me of someone, that's all."

"Who?"

"Somebody I went to school with."

Astoria wasn't sure if it could be, but she had to ask. "Is it my mother?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name. Your mother is-"

"Viola Caraway. She was a Ravenclaw."

"Viola Caraway was your mother?" Lupin looked up wide-eyed.

Astoria hoped she hid her disappointment. Clearly Astoria did not remind him of her mother. "Yeah. I'm Astoria Greengrass. My father was Stephan Greengrass."

"I knew them both. I went to school with them. Actually I see a little similarity between you and your mother."

"You do?" Astoria asked excitedly. "I've never seen a picture of her, and I only remember her a little."

"Her eyes were a different shape than yours but she had the same color blue, and she had freckles."

"Were you… were you friends?"

"Yes. She was very brave."

"Yeah, I know. That's all I really know about her. Aside from the fact that she was muggle-born."

"I take it you were raised by your father's family?"

"Yeah. My grandmother and aunt… they don't like my mother."

"I would assume so. Well she was a very bright girl, she was one of the best witches of our age."

"Oh. So who is it that I remind you of?"

"Just a friend I knew a very long time ago. You reminded me of them when I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy, and when you told Professor McGonagall you thought Slytherins were gits."

Astoria blushed. "I don't really think that. I'm a Slytherin. Um, thanks Professor."

Astoria ran off.

* * *

><p>At dinner Astoria talked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who told her all about their Care of Magical Creatures class.<p>

"So let me get this straight," Astoria said. "Malfoy was being a wanker so Buckbeak attacked him, and now he's milking it for all its worth?"

"Pretty much," Ron said.

Astoria shook her head, "Poor Hagrid. You know what, I'm going to see Malfoy in the common room tonight. I'll set him straight."

Ron laughed. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't know. It'll come to me." Astoria laughed.

Astoria stayed very late in the Slytherin common room doing her work- Malfoy stayed like he always did to read.

"So what are you going to do?" Astoria asked shutting the textbook McGonagall had given her, looking to Malfoy.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked.

"You aren't actually hurt Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey fixed you up alright. Why are you pretending to be hurt? Is it for attention? To get Hagrid fired?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

"Well I'll tell you this Malfoy. If it's for attention, then really your pathetic, if its to get Hagrid fired, then you're a pathetic tosser. Just get over yourself."

Malfoy didn't respond, Astoria just went back to reading her textbook. "What are you reading Greengrass?" Malfoy took the book and looked at the cover. "Isn't this text a little advanced for you?" he sneered.

"I'll have you know Malfoy, McGonagall sees potential in me and is tutoring me herself!" Astoria got up and walked to her dorm, she couldn't look at Malfoy anymore.

* * *

><p>Things at Hogwarts went by relatively fast. Malfoy was an ass, Parkinson was a bitch, Daphne was ignoring Astoria, and Astoria spent her time hiding outside with Luna during the day, and hiding in the Gryffindor common room at night. She spent her time with Ginny and Luna, but she was also spending a lot of time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as well. She had become very close with Hermione, and Hermione, Astoria, and Ginny spent time talking in the girls dorms at night. Astoria would go back to her dorms very late at night (or early in the morning depending on how you looked at it) taken by Harry, Ron, or Hermione under the invisibility cloak Harry had. Astoria had also become close with Ron surprisingly. He was pretty funny, and Astoria was looked at as one of the guys, so sometimes she would go up to Harry and Ron's dorm and hang out with them and the other guys in the dorm. Astoria found she liked hanging out with guys better than girls. Not that she didn't love spending time with Luna (who was still her closest friend), or Ginny, or Hermione, but guys were fun. They could have a good laugh and they weren't concerned about their hair (not that any of Astoria's friends were particularly girly), and they weren't as emotional. Astoria became friends with Dean Thomas who was one of Harry's roommates, and because she was friends with Dean, she also became friends with Seamus Finnigan because the two were attached at the hip.<p>

Despite having made friends with many people, Astoria was still invisible. She stayed quiet during class, and she hung out with Dean and Seamus in the common room or dorms. Luna liked to meet outside on the grounds where not to many people were, and Ginny didn't like to attract too much attention to herself. The only time Astoria was really noticed was when she was with Harry, Ron, or Hermione, which was getting more frequent. Astoria hoped she would stay invisible though, she still watched people, she was still a bit of a loner, and she liked it that way. She had friends, but she kept them all at a certain distance, the exception to the rule was Luna. She had not told Luna many secrets, if any, but Luna was perceptive, Luna guessed all of her secrets and in result became her closest friend. Astoria had close friends, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione had all become close friends, but not in the way her and Luna were close. It was hard to describe, she was best friends with all of those people, but they still didn't really know her, to a certain extant anyway.

Training with McGonagall was going great. Astoria loved when she met with McGonagall, she found the lessons to be invigorating. Then one day Lupin came into her lesson. He didn't say anything, he just watched. Astoria didn't understand why, Lupin never said anything about it, and McGonagall only said that she had mentioned how talented Astoria was and Lupin wanted to see for himself.

The day before Halloween Astoria ate at the Slytherin table during dinner. She decided that she wanted to try and patch things up with her sister, and she thought a public place were her sister wouldn't strangle her was the best option.

"Hey Daphne," she said softly. She sat across from her sister.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked.

"I wanted to try and… work things out. Were sisters after all and-"

"You are not my sister."

"What?"

"You're nothing but a dirty half-blood runt."

Astoria stared at her sister in shock. Her sister and her and never gotten along very well, but her sister never said things like _this. _

"Why don't you go play with those stupid Gryffindors runt," Parkinson chimed in. "Merlin, she such an ugly cunt," Parkinson said loudly to Blaise Zabini.

"Yes, she is," Daphne agreed.

Astoria felt tears sting her eyes, and she quickly got up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall. She let the tears fall freely once she was out of there and she stumbled outside across the grounds. She stopped near the Whomping Willow, a safe distance away. She cried after that. She let herself sob.

She was crying because her sister hated her, what Pansy had said, but she was crying about other things. Her parents, Malfoy being such an ass, her aunt and grandmother, _everything. _

Suddenly she felt a dog lick her and she saw a great black dog was sitting next to her.

"Hey there," Astoria said petting the mut. "At least you like me." A few more tears fell. "Everybody hates me," she said to the dog. "My sister hates me, my whole family hates me. The Slytherins hate me now. Merlin, I should have let the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor like it wanted to at first. But Slytherin was its second choice, right? So there has to be a reason. I just… I don't understand what's so bad about me. Why don't people like me? I mean I have friends, but nobody that's in Slytherin. Is it so bad to want people in my house to like me?" Astoria looked at her watch. "Thanks for being a good listener," Astoria said to the dog who looked as if it were listening to her. She walked back inside the castle, not really feeling any better, down into the Slytherin dungeons, closed her bed's curtains, and cried silently.

* * *

><p>Astoria had not really spoken to Lupin since the first day of class. That changed though on Halloween. All of the third years had left to visit Hogsmeade except for Harry who could not go, so Astoria kept him company. She took him to the owlery and tried to cheer him up with a present of sorts.<p>

"Here," she said digging through her bags. "My roommate gave me a pack." She extracted a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "I've never smoked before, but my roommate's sister gave her a few packs and I asked for one. I know you can't go to Hogsmeade and do the fun stuff there, but you can try something Ron and Hermione haven't, so it'll be even."

"Do you know how to smoke these?" Harry asked.

Astoria shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be easy."

Astoria and Harry left the owlery a half hour later laughing and coughing with considerably sore throats. "Thought you said it would be easy?" Harry said smiling as they were walking along the corridor.

"Harry?" A voice from inside one of the room said.

Astoria and Harry looked around and went to see who had spoken. They met Professor Lupin.

"What are you doing here?" Lupin asked looking at Harry. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Hogsmeade," Harry said bitterly.

"Ah. Why don't you come in? I've just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson."

"A what?" asked Harry.

"I'll see you later Harry," Astoria said about to head off.

"Wait," Lupin said, hold on. Lupin ran into is office and came back out. "I wanted to give you this." He handed Astoria a picture, part of it was ripped.

Astoria looked at it and saw two people sitting on the grass.

"Is that my dad?" Harry asked at the same time Astoria asked, "is that my mum?"

Lupin laughed. "Your parents were friends," Lupin said.

"Was there someone else in the picture?" Harry asked. "I can see a leg right there."

"The picture ripped, I don't know how." Lupin said. "Another one of our friends was in it. Its good to see you and Astoria are friends like your parents."

"How close were they?" Harry asked.

Lupin shrugged. "I was closer to her than James was with her. We didn't hang out all the time, Viola had her group of friends, but James and her hung out on occasion. I saw her often."

Astoria smiled. "Thank you for the picture professor. Bye Harry!" Astoria left, running to go find Luna, who was at their usual spot outside, staring at clouds.

"Luna! Luna!" Astoria cried. She sat down next to her. "Professor Lupin gave me a picture of my mum! Look!"

Luna looked down at the picture, and Astoria took the time to really look at the picture herself. Her mum and Harry's dad were smiling, but her mom looked sort of… uptight. Her mum had freckles on her cheeks and nose (the exact same place Astoria had her freckles) but the resemblance stopped there. Her mum wasn't exactly… pretty. Astoria wasn't pretty herself, but she was just sort of lacking in beauty, there wasn't anything particularly wrong with the way she looked, she was just plain. Her mum on the other hand had a rather large nose with a bump, and thin lips. She had curly light brown hair that was in a high ponytail and the style wasn't particularly attractive. Her eyes were pretty though, Astoria noted. They were sort of cat-like and the blue color almost seemed to glow, she had horn-rimmed glasses on. Astoria smiled, she got her eyesight from her mum apparently.

"She wasn't very pretty, was she?" Luna said bluntly. But Astoria didn't take offense, from anybody else she would have, but that was just Luna being Luna. "That fellow looks like Harry Potter."

"That's his dad," Astoria said, looking at the man who looked remarkably like Harry.

"There was somebody else in this picture, but somebody ripped it," Luna observed.

Astoria nodded. She didn't really care. All she cared about was that her mum was in the picture.

"Merlin, I remember what she looked like now. Before, all I could recall was a sort of blurry face. Her hair was different in my memories of her. A bit more tame. But now I can remember her face."

Luna smiled. "You smell funny," Luna said suddenly.

Astoria smiled. "I was smoking."

"I've never smoked a cigarette before."

"I hadn't either until today."

"Can you show me how? I don't plan on becoming a smoker, but I would like to try it."

"Sure," Astoria shrugged. "But do you want to do it with Ginny? We can all try together. I still haven't gotten the hang of it."

The two girls went to go find Ginny. Ginny had apparently smoked once before, Fred and George had taught her, so Astoria and Luna enlisted her to be their teacher. They spent the rest of the day smoking the entire pack of cigarettes and telling funny stories. Astoria didn't mention the picture of her mum to Ginny, it seemed to personal. They put some of Ginny's perfume on after they were done smoking, and went to go to the Halloween feast.

The feast was fun. She watched Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, reenact his beheading, and Ron and Hermione had brought Astoria a few things from Hogsmeade.

"I can't wait till I get to go," Astoria said smiling.

"Its amazing," Dean said coming up to her. "Oh here," he said handing Astoria some candy, "Seamus and I got you some stuff."

"Merlin Astoria," Fred said, "Getting candy from all the Gryffindors aren't you?"

"Yeah," George said, "Ron, Hermione,"

"Dean and Seamus," Fred continued. "And we got you some to." To Astoria's surprise Fred and George handed her some candy.

"We wanted to make up for being gits," George said.

"And your pretty awesome," Fred added.

"Did you get any for me?" Ginny asked pretending to be upset.

"Why would we?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"I'll share with you Ginny," Astoria said smiling brightly.

Astoria walked up with the rest of the Gryffindors to the common room, talking with Dean and Seamus. When they reached the corridor they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked.

"Let me through, please," Percy said. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me, I'm Head Boy-" there was a silence and then, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Astoria jumped up to look and saw that the Fat Lady was gone, her portrait had been slashed.

"Shit, Ginny, Dumbledore is coming, I better go. Tell me everything later," with that Astoria ran off narrowly missing Dumbledore, and got back tripped back into the Slytherin common room pretending everything was normal, when really she wanted to know what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p>The Slytherins were sent down to the Great Hall soon, and Astoria walked in rather confused. She saw Hermione caught her eye, and then ran up to her. "What happened? I saw that the Fat Lady's portrait was slashed, but I ran back to the dungeons before Dumbledore could catch me."<p>

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Dumbledore said, "the teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for you own safety, you will have to spend the night here, I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge." Dumbledore than added to Percy, " Any disturbances should be reported to me immediately. Send word with one of the ghosts." Then with a flick of his wand the tables flew against the walls and with another wave of his wasd the floor was covered with hundreds of sleeping bags.

"C'mon," Ron said gesturing to Harry, Hermione, and Astoria. They grabbed sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"So what happened?" Astoria asked.

"It was Black who slashed the portrait," Hermione said looking rather nervous. "Peaves said so. Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," Ron said.

"Its very lucky her picked tonight, you know. The one night we weren't in the tower…" said Hermione.

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run. Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he's have come bursting in here."

"But he must be around people," Astoria said. "I mean obviously he's in hiding, and not _talking _to people. But there are Halloween decorations here at Hogwarts, and I reckon at Hosgsmeade to."

Hermione glanced at Harry asking with her eyes if Astoria knew that Black wanted to kill him. Harry nodded.

"But he wants to," Hermione lowered her voice to a barley audible whisper, "kill Harry. He wouldn't purposefully screw up his… mission, I guess you could call it."

"Maybe her knows how to apparate. Just appear out of thin air, you know," a Ravenclaw said to her friend.

"Disguised himself probably," another person said.

"He could've flown in," Dean said.

"Honestly, am I the_ only_ person who's ever bothered to read _Hogwarts a History_?" Hermione then went on to explain that all the different reasons Black could not have gotten into the castle.

Percy announced lights out and Astoria fell asleep until she was awoken by Percy's footsteps.

Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Astoria, who were pretending to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.

"Any sign of him, Professor?" Percy asked..

"No. All well here?"

"Everything under control, sir."

"Good. There's no point moving them all now. I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."

"And the Fat Lady, sir?"

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr Filch restore her."

"Headmaster?" Astoria heard Snape say. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched..."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before - ah - the start of term?"

"I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, a warning tone in his voice.

"It seems - almost impossible - that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed -"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it. I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore. "I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."

Astoria looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were all awake and listening.

"What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.

**a/n- So I added the smoking part in because I thought that there all teenagers, or nearly teenagers (Astoria is 13 because her birthday is oct. 16 and its past that day) and Harry is 13 going to be 14. At those ages you all sort of want to rebel and I imagine that at Hogwarts there is parties and rebellion, even though it wasn't mentioned in the book (this is an AU fic). Also if any of you had any doubts at all, yes the dog Astoria talked to was Sirius.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I just wanted to clear up some confusion. I guess I didn't make it clear enough, when I said that Lupin was closer to Viola (Astoria's mom) I meant that Lupin was closer to Viola than James was, but Lupin and James are bestf friends, closer to each other than Viola.**

**Once again I do not own Harry Potter.**

Astoria decided she would not be going home for Christmas. Her sister was still not speaking to her, and she wasn't quite ready to face her aunt. The last week of the term another Hogsmeade trip was scheduled and Harry was brooding about it. On the morning of the trip Astoria and Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione as they were leaving. Harry and Astoria were heading to the Gryffindor tower together and Harry was rather glum.

"Psst- Harry, Astoria!"

They turned to see Fred and George peering out at them from behind a statue.

"What are you doing? Harry asked. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go. Come in here…" said Fred leading them to an empty classroom.

Fred and George then gave Harry piece of parchment that was actually a map. They explained that they had found it in Filtch's office. It was called the Marauders Map, it showed everybody in the castle and were they were, and all the secret passages.

Harry found a way to go to Hogsmeade, so Astoria and him went through a secret passage and finally made it.

It was brilliant, absolutely brilliant. Harry and Astoria found Ron and Hermione smiling. Hermione was nervous about Harry because of Black, but they assured her everything would be safe. Everything was going spectacularly, the four of them were at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbear when Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, walked in along with Hagrid.

Hermione and Ron forced Harry and Astoria under the table. Hermione muttered a quick spell, moving a Christmas tree hiding their table from sight.

Then Astoria heard a story, a crazy, horrible story. The adults were talking about Sirius Black, and Astoria watched Harry's face as he heard it, feeling so horrible for the poor boy.

Sirius Black had been James Potter's best friend, he was Harry's _godfather_! It was Sirius Black who had been secret keeper to the Potter's house hiding them from Voldemort, Black betrayed them, sold Harry's family out to Voldemort. After the Potter's died Black killed Peter Petigrew, another friend, and 13 muggles.

Harry and Astoria silently left Hogsmeade, Astoria was at a loss. What was their to say? Before they left the secret passageway to get back into Hogwarts Astoria did the only thing she could think of. She hugged Harry, who hugged her back, "I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so, so sorry."

"How could he do something like that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Astoria said. "I really don't know."

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Astoria were discussing Black. Hermione was worried Harry would go after Black for revenge, and for that matter so was Astoria. She understood were Harry was coming from to a certain extent. She wanted nothing more than to take revenge upon the sick bastards who had killed her parents. She couldn't imagine how much worse it was for Harry, Black had been his father's best friend. The four decided to go to Hagrid's hut a little later. Astoria had never really met Hagrid, and when they got to the hut, Astoria didn't really get a chance to meet him. He was crying about Buckbeack who had been sentenced to death.<p>

_This really is just not a good day, is it? _

Everybody said they would help with Buckbeak, and Astoria was nursing a new fury for Draco Malfoy. How could he just let his father want to kill an innocent creature like Buckbeak? It was barbaric.

* * *

><p>The first day of holidays Astoria slept till way past lunch. She was glad Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staying over holidays because Ginny and Luna had left. The dungeons were practically deserted when she stumbled into them, still in the baggy t-shirt she slept in and a pair of worn jean.<p>

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Astoria asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Draco said flatly. He was lying on the couch reading some book. "Why didn't you go home with your sister?"

"Didn't want to," Astoria mumbled. "What time is it?" she asked wishing she had put her watch on.

"Two," Draco said lazily.

"Shit," Astoria said rubbing her forehead.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah."

"What time did you get to bed?"

"'Round five AM."

"Out with your Gryffindor friends I expect."

Astoria was shocked. "How did you know?"

"Well you're never in the dungeons, were else would you be? All of those stupid friends of yours are Gryffindors. You know a girl from family such as yours should not be seen with people such as those."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Astoria exclaimed angrily. "Is it because of Harry? Because he defeated You-Know-Who? Or is it because the Weasley's are 'blood traitors' and poor? Oh no, I got it, its because Hermione is muggle-born!"

"There Gyrffindors to. We have to hate them."

"Is that what your father taught you?" Astoria sneered. "You disgust me Malfoy. Why don't you try thinking for yourself for a change? Quit this pretending to be dumb thing. Your clearly not," Astoria gestured to his book. She always saw him with a book. "And you clearly are not as mean as people think you are. You're just a spoiled little rich boy who listens to his parents crap about pure-blood supremacy! Why don't you get to know a muggle-born for yourself, before you actually judge them based on your stupid father's mid-evil ideals!"

"Are you done?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Would you mind helping me with my Transfiguration homework?"

"How could I help? I'm just a stupid half-blood!"

"Oh shut it. Can you just help me?"

"I don't see your homework."

"Not now."

"Then when?"

"I don't know. Tonight after dinner?"

"Whatever," Astoria grumbled.

"Great, I'll see you then."

"Oh I have to go. I have a lesson with McGonagall in fifteen minutes," Astoria said suddenly.

"On holiday?"

"Yes. McGonagall asked me if I would like to continue over holiday and I said yes."

"You're mental."

Astoria snorted, "coming from you," she shook her head.

"Did you like that book I recommended to you during summer?"

Astoria was taken aback. "Uh, yeah, it was really good."

"I liked the one you showed me. I'm reading another one of the authors books."

There was a comfortable silence for a bit and then Astoria left.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning (or afternoon really) Astoria woke up and groggily made her way down to the common room. Only three Slytherins were staying over Holidays (Malfoy was staying because his parents were visiting Family in Paris, France who Malfoy could not stand, so he declined the invitation to go) and a Christmas tree had been set up in the common room were all the presents were delivered. Astoria didn't expect any of course, she had given presents to her friends, but she only really expected a gift from Luna, who always made a point to give her a present on her birthday and Christmas.<p>

"Oi! Greengrass, where are you going?" Malfoy called.

"To lunch, why?"

"Don't you want to open your gifts?"

"I've got presents?" Astoria asked.

"Why wouldn't you?" Malfoy asked looking at her strangely.

Astoria went to the tree and found her pile of gifts. She looked at Malfoy's huge pile and couldn't help but smile. "Tough year for you, hu?" she joked.

Malfoy smiled. "I never get any books though," he said looking disappointed.

Astoria rolled his eyes picking up a present from Luna. She opened the card first.

_Dear Astoria _

_I never would have imagined I would make such a good friend as Hogwarts. I'm rather sorry I could not stay during Christmas but I don't like to leave dad alone on holidays. I know you said I didn't need to get you anything, but since I know you got me something it only seems right. I hope you like the friendship bracelet- I made it myself. I put a spell on the string so that it won't wear out. The colors are blue and green for our two houses. Have a Merry Christmas! _

_Love Luna _

Astoria smiled as she opened the small box and inside was a thick blue and green friendship bracelet in a V pattern. She saw that it was to big, but she put it on her wrist anyway and when it did the bracelet shrunk to fit.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked.

"A bracelet from my best friend."

"Ginny?"

"No, Luna."

"Who?"

"Luna Lovegood."

"Never seen you with her before."

"We don't generally walk around everywhere together."

"But you're best friends?"

"Were private."

"Is Ginny not your best friend then?"

"No, she is, I love Ginny. Luna is just closer."

Astoria got a bunch of candy from Ron, and a book on ancient runes from Hermione, chocolate frogs from Harry, and a sugar quill from Fred and George. She had five presents left. Astoria had never gotten this many gifts in her entire life!

Astoria opened Mrs. Weasley's gift and saw the it was a knitted green sweater with an A on it. "That's so sweet," Astoria said as she put the sweater on.

"What is that?" Malfoy asked sneering. "From your grandmother?"

"Mrs. Weasley. My grandmother doesn't knit!"

Draco looked at Astoria's other gifts. "Aren't all those gifts from your friends?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't your aunt and grandmother have gotten you a couple of presents?"

"I usually get a dress for Christmas, but I don't expect I'll get one from them this year," Astoria shrugged, opening Ginny's present- and assortment of different types of candy.

Astoria picked up another box, the card simple read, R.J. Lupin. Astoria opened it to find four pictures, and one book. Astoria saw Draco peering at her presents, but Astoria ignored him. She opened the book on top and Astoria saw another note that said, _your mother's favorite books. _The first book was actually two books in one. They were, _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. _The second book was called _the Illiad _and the third was called _The Great Gatsby_.

"I've never heard of those books," Malfoy said looking at them.

"There muggle books."

"Why would somebody give you muggle books? Is it from Granger?"

"They were my mother's," Astoria whispered, as she took the pictures and looked at each carefully.

One was her mother and Lupin who looked to be around fourteen or fifteen, smiling. The second was her mother with a group of boys, two of which were Lupin and James Potter, the other two Astoria did not recognize, another was her mother reading, and the last was her mother _and_ father on their wedding day.

Her mother looked almost pretty in her wedding photo. This was the only picture of her with her hair down (long and wavy instead of curly), her makeup hid her freckles, and the glasses were gone. Her father was remarkably handsome. He had curly red hair and glowing green eyes that looked so much like Daphne's. He had a big smile on his face. He was paler than even Astoria's mother she noted. Astoria smiled looking at her somewhat fair skin that was still darker than both her parents. _They must have burned easily. _Astoria couldn't help but think.

"Is that your parents?" Malfoy asked carefully.

"Yes. Lupin was friends with my mother. I had never seen a picture of my mother before he showed me one. I don't look much like her, do I?"

"You're prettier," Malfoy said looking at the picture.

Astoria blushed. She carefully put Lupin's gifts off to the side making a mental not to thank him later, and opened her last gift.

Astoria looked at the card. Its said _Love Daphne. _Astoria could not believe it. Her sister had never given her a gift before. Did this mean her sister forgave her? She opened the gift hesitantly to find her sister had gotten her candy, and a messenger bag. Clearly her sister had noticed her destroyed bag that she had been using.

Astoria looked at her last gift, it had no card and it made Astoria a little nervous.

"Gonna open it or what?" Malfoy asked.

"There's no card. I think this is from my aunt. I recognize the house elf's wrapping."

"Then open it!"

"I have a bad feeling about the gift."

"Bloody hell, _I'll_ do it."

Without warning Malfoy snatched the gift and opened it. The second he did there was a repugnant smell. Astoria peered into the box. "Shit!" she exclaimed. Inside the box was a dead rat.

She started looking around for her wand and quickly transfigured the rat into a flower. "You git Malfoy. I told you I had a bad feeling about the gift!" Astoria said laughing a little.

"Your aunt actually sent you this?" Malfoy looked astounded.

Astoria shrugged. "I'm going down to eat." Astoria took her gifts, put them in her dorm, and was about to run out to go meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You coming?" she asked Draco.

"No. I'll go to the kitchen later."

"Have you left the Slytherin common room once?"

"No."

"Let me guess, you're hiding because you don't want people to see you here during holidays."

Malfoy didn't say anything but Astoria could tell She had gotten it right. She laughed at his stupidity, and left.

* * *

><p>When she got down to the Great Hall she sat down at the single table in the middle of the hall next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Professor Trelwany was at the table, and Astoria was rather interested in meeting the teacher who kept predicting Harry's death.<p>

"Harry's got a firebolt!" Ron whispered excitedly.

"What? Really Harry?" Astoria said excitedly.

"Honestly it has to be turned in," Hermione said. "It could be from Sirius Black."

"Come on Hermione. I doubt he wants to take revenge on Harry through a broomstick. And anyway, those brooms are wicked. Can I have a go on it Harry? After you of couse."

"You're taking Harry and Ron's side!" Hermione yelled in disbelief.

Astoria thought for a moment. "Actually Harry, you should turn it in. You'll probably beat Slytherin if you have a firebolt. I'm sorry but I really don't want Gryffindor to win any matches against Slytherin."  
>Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione looked very displeased. "Is that all anybody cares about? Quidditch?"<p>

"Astoria looked at Ron and Harry, "Pretty much," they all said in unison.

Hermione looked livid.

Astoria could tell that Hermione was more mad at Ron than she was at Astoria or Harry. This was because of the Crookshanks, Scabbers thing. Apperently Cookshanks had it out for Ron's rat.

Harry, Ron, and Astoria went up to the Gryffindor common rooms.

They were sitting looking at his firebolt when Professor McGonagall came in with Hermione who hid behind a book.

"So that's it, is it?" McGonagall asked. "Ms. Granger had just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."

Hermione turned red.

"May I?" McGonagall asked. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"

"No," said Harry.

"I see… Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."

Harry got up onto his feet. "W-what? Why?"

"It will need to be checked for jinxes. Of course, I'no no expert, but I daresay Madam Hootch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down-"

"Strip it down? Ron said looking as if Professor McGonagall was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks. You will have it back if it we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Harry cried. "Honestly, Professor-"

"You can't know that Potter, not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it had not been tapered with. I shall keep you informed." Professor McGonagall was about to turn on her heel when she said, "I don't recall you being a Gryffindor Ms. Greengrass."

Astoria looked down.

"I shall look the other way however, it is Christams after all," with that she left.

"_What did you go running to McGonagall for?" _ Ron asked rounding on Hermione.

"Because I thought- and Professor McGonagal agrees with me- that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"

Hermione ran up to her dorm, almost in tears.

Harry and Ron were very angry, and Astoria could understand, but nonetheless she went up to comfort Hermione.

* * *

><p>"I just don't want Harry to be hurt!" Hermione cried up in her dorm.<p>

"I know, Hermione. But maybe you should have discussed it with them before you told McGonagall."

"They wouldn't have ever agreed!"

Astoria didn't know what to say after that so she just hugged Hermione. "Everybody is at fault here, you, Ron, Harry, there are no winners."

Hermione just cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is just writing itself. Two chapters in one day, and this one is only a little bit shorter than Chp 1. I'm rather proud of myself, on my computer the document is 60 pgs, and i usually take ages to write, but I've written this story is just a few days. But there is still much more to come of course! **

**I don not own Harry Potter **

For a while Ron and Harry did not talk to Hermione, and Hermione avoided them at all costs anyway. Astoria found it hard to split her time between Hermione and Ron and Harry. She felt bad for Hermione, so she would try and hang out with her as much as possible, but all she was ever doing most of the time was studying. Astoria started spending less time with her, especially when holidays were over and she was hanging out with Ginny and Luna. Astoria spent the day time with Ginny and Luna, and to a certain extent, Hermione, but at night she spent time with Ron and Harry. Ron got mad at Astoria one day though because he felt that Astoria had taken Hermione's side.

"I haven't taken any sides Ron," Astoria said a bit annoyed. Harry wasn't angry at her, but Astoria was frustrated with Ron. She took to spending time with Dean and Seamus more. She announced to Hermione, Ron, and Harry that until the three ended the silly feud she would be replacing them with Dean and Seamus. Harry had laughed (Astoria got the distinct impression that he would soon be making up with Hermione, and he had a sense of humor about everything), Ron had gotten angry, and Hermione had bust into tears. Astoria stood her ground though and didn't talk much to any of them.

Finally Harry made up with Hermione when he got his broom back. Ron however was mad at Hermione for a new reason. Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers. Astoria was talking to all three again though, she had a feeling that Ron and Hermione would make up eventually, and she wanted her friends back anyway. She had a good time with Dean and Seamus, but she missed her other friends.

A lot happened though, so much. Sirius Black snuck into the Gryffindor tower to try and kill Harry. Harry and Ron were mad at Hermione once again, Harry's map was confiscated by Lupin, and worst of all, Buckbeak was going to be executed.

After Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Astoria were getting back from comforting Hagrid they saw Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Look at him blubber!" Malfoy said. "Have you ever seen anything so pathetic? And he's supposed to be a teacher!"

Harry, Ron, and Astoria both went to go to Malfoy but Hermione got there first- SMACK! She had slapped him hard across the face with all her strength.

Everybody stood staring at her in shock.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul- you evil-"

"Hermione!" Ron said weakly grabbing her and as she swung back.

"Get _off,_ Ron!" Hermione pulled out her wand.

"C'mon," Malfoy muttered and he left followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"You know," Astoria said smiling, "that's two girls to slap him in just one school year. I reckon we should get a few more people to do it. I'm sure there are load of girls who would love to give him a good smack."

* * *

><p>Buckbeak lost his appeal. Astoria went with Ron, Harry, and Hermione to try and cheer him up, but it didn't work. As they were leaving they heard Buckbeack be killed. Astoria tried her hardest not to cry, Hermione however was.<p>

Harry tried to go back, to see Hagrid, but they had to stop him from going. He would be in worse trouble if Dumbeldore and everyone saw him out of the castle at night.

The one good thing that happened was Ron found Scabbers. The stupid rat wouldn't stay still though and when Crookshanks saw Scabbers the rat escaped from Ron's grip and made a run for it. Ron took of the invisibility cloak and ran for the rat.

"Ron!" Hermione moaned.

Harry, Hermione, and Astoria ran after Ron, peeling off the invisibility cloak which was impossible to run in.

Ron did get Scabbers but before they could put the invisibility cloak back on and go to the castle a big black dog appeared.

Astoria wasn't exactly sure what had happened. Harry took out his wand, Ron stood up, and then the dog bit Ron and dragged him away.

Something his Harry, and when Harry lit his wand Astoria found that the four of them had near the Whompig Willow, it branches swinging terribly to stop them from going near.

The dog dragged Ron into the tree, Ron however had put his leg around a root of the tree, and then the dog pulled harder. There was a horrible crack, Ron's leg had broken, and Ron vanished from sight.

Hermione wanted to go for help, but Harry and Astoria told her there was no time. The tree's branch hit Astoria in the gut, and arm. How would they get into the tree?

Then suddenly Crookshanks placed his paw on a root of the tree and the tree stopped.

"Crookshanks?" Hermione whispered. "How did he know-?"

"He's friends with the dog," said Harry. "I've seen them together. Come on- keep your wand out-"

Crookshanks slid into the tree, Harry, Hermione, and Astoria following.

"I've seen that dog before," Astoria panted.

"When?" Harry asked.

"Months ago, in October," Astoria said as they made their way through the tunnel.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione whispered, terrified.

"This way," Harry said following Crookshanks.

"Where does this tunnel come out?"

"I don't know… its marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it… it goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade.

Astoria was breathless as they made their way through the tunnel. The tunnel began to rise, twisted, and the Crookshanks was gone.

Astoria could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. The three made their way through it, finding themselves in a room.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered. "I think were in the Shrieking Shack."

"Ghosts didn't do that," Harry said gesturing towards a wooden chair with its leg torn off.

They made their way up a crumbling staircase and found a door. Their wands out, Harry kicked open the door.

In the room was a four-poster bed with Crookshanks on top. On the floor was Ron, his leg twisted at a strange angle.

They made their way to Ron.  
>"Ron- are you okay?"<p>

"Where's the dog?"

Ron moaned. "Not a dog. Harry, it's a trap."

"What-"

"_He's the dog… he's an Animagus…"_

Harry wheeled around as did Astoria and Hermione.

The man in the shadows slammed the door behind him.

The man was filthy, with long black matted hair that was nearly as long as Astoria's. His skin was waxy, and he looked like a corpse.

_Sirius Black_. Astoria thought.

"Expelliarmus!" All their wands shot into the air. Black caught them. His eyes were fixed on Harry as he stepped closer.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"

Harry went to get Black, as if to attack, but Astoria and Hermione pulled him back. "No, Harry!" Hermione said.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron proclaimed, trying to stand.

"Lie down," Sirius said quietly. "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear Ron?" Astoria asked, finding her voice. "You're going to have to go through all of us tonight!"

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," a grin on his face.

"Why's that?" Harry spat, struggling to get out of Astoria and Hermione's grip. "Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"

"Harry!" Hermione said desperately, "be quiet!"

"HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry shouted and broke free of Astoria and Hermione's grip.

Harry lunged at Black, attacking. Black didn't raise his wand. But his free hand found Harry's throat. "No," he said. "I've waited too long"

Hermione kicked Black, Ron threw himself on Black's wand hand, and Astoria punched him hard in the face, then held him down.

Black fought to free himself and then, Crookshanks joined in, sinking his claws into Harry. Harry threw him off, but the cat persisted, going for Harry's wand.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Harry aimed a kick and the cat who leaped to the side. Harry snatched his wand. "Get out of the way!" he shouted.

Ron, Hermione, and Astoria scrambled out of the way, Ron crawled to the bed and collapsed on top of it. Astoria stood next to a trembling Hermione.

"Going to kill me Harry?" Black asked.

"You killed my parents," Harry said.

"I don't deny it. But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story? You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."

"You've got to listen to me. You'll regret it if you don't… You don't understand…"

"I understand a lot better than you think. You never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me… and you did that… you did it…"

The cat pounced onto Black. "Get off," he muttered trying to push him off.

Everything was silent. Astoria felt rage. Rage towards this man, but deep inside herself, she felt pity. He was pathetic, he looked mad, looked like he was wasting away.

Again, everything happened so fast Astoria didn't catch everything. Before she knew what was happening Lupin had come in and disarmed Harry.

"Where is he Sirius?" Lupin asked. "But then … why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless… unless _he_ was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"

What was Lupin saying? Astoria though to herself. She didn't understand.

"Professor, what's going on-" Harry said.

Then Lupin lowered his wand, looking at Black, and embraced him, as if they were brothers.

"Mother fucker!" Astoria shouted. "You evil little-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed cutting off Astoria's swear words. "You- you-"

"Hermione," Lupin said.

"You and him!"

"Hermione, calm down-"

"I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering up for you-"

"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Lupin yelled. "I can explain-"

"I trusted you!" Harry shouted, "and all this time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," Lupin said. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now- let me explain…"

"No!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too- _he's a werewolf_!"

Lupin looked rather calm. "Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione. Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead… But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

Ron tried to stand up, but fell back whimpering in pain.

Lupin went towards his looking concerned.

"Get away from me, werewolf!"

Lupind stopped. "How long have you known?" he asked Hermione.

"Ages. Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"

"He'll be delighted. He assigned that essay hoping someone would reazlie what my symptoms meant… Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both"

Lupin let out a forced laugh. "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"I'm no. If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

"But they already know. At least the staff."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf? Is he mad?" Ron gasped.

Astoria couldn't help but feel bad for Lupin. People judged on what you were, always. Astoria was judged for being a half-blood, Ron didn't seem to quite understand what it was like, being different. Hearing things, like what Ron said, it hurt. And Astoria was willing to bet Lupin heard it all the time.

"Some of the staff thought so," Lupin said. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy-"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

"I have not been helping Sirius. If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look-" he gave them all back their wands, and putting away his own. "There. You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry said, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map. The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it-"

"You know how to work it?"

"Of course I know how to work it. I helped write it. I'm Moony- that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"You wrote-"

"The important thing is I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, Hermione, and Astoria might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his hippogriff was executed. And I was right, wasn't I?"

Astoria could not believe what she was hearing. Lupin went on to say he knew about Harry's invisibility cloak. He claimed Peter Pettigrew was alive. Then he claimed Scabbers was an animagus, Peter Pettigrew.

"Its impossible!" Astoria said suddenly. "He would have to be registered as one. To become and animagus is dangerous, you have to do it through the ministry. People would know if he was one! McGonagall had me look at the registry for it, for homework. She wanted me to tell her which were the most common forms. Peter Pettigrew was not on it."

"This is our little Transfiguration protégé," Lupin said to Black who looked disinterested in his little tidbit about Astoria. "You are quite right. But the Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," Black snarled. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

Lupin claimed that when he came to Hogwarts the Whomping Willow was planted because of him, for when he transformed. He was friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. They became unregistered Animagi to spend time with Lupin when he was transformed, as animals, they would be safe around Lupin. During the story, when Lupin was saying that Snape did not like Lupin because of a joke Sirius played on him as kids, he thought Lupin was in on the joke, suddenly Snape took off Harry's invisibility cloak and appeared.

Snape almost seemed like the crazy one. He was yelling, screaming, full of hatred. He wouldn't listen to Black and Lupin. Astoria thought it would be useful to here the story.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry said. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN-"

"SILENCE!" Yelled Snape. "I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT! GET OUT OF THE WAY POTTER!"

Then Harry shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" But he wasn't the only one. Astoria, Ron, and Hermione had all said it as well, and Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, he fell down, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair, he was knocked out.

"Fuck," Astoria said. "He's the head of my house! I'm screwed!"

"You shouldn't have done that," Black said. "You should have left him to me…" he was looking at Harry.

Hermione whimpered. Astoria thought Hermione might have a panic attack.

"Do you think I can switch into Gryffindor?" Astoria asked Ron. "Snape has never liked me much, and _now_…"

Ron laughed. "Can't believe I'm friends with a damn Slytherin." Astoria thought she heard him mutter.

"Thank you, Harry," Lupin said when Black untied him.

"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry said.

Black said that he knew that Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew's nickname) was still alive because he saw a picture of Ron in the Daily Prophet with his family, with 'Scabbers' on Ron's shoulder. Scabber's toe was missing, and the only thing left of Wormtail was his finger when he 'died'. Astoria was starting to believe them… she wondered if that meant_ she_ was crazy.

It was also odd the Scabbers was twelve years old. The same amount of time Pettigrew was supposed to be dead.

Black claimed that Crookshanks was helping him to find Peter, and Astoria had to admit, it looked as if Crookshanks had been helping. Crookshanks certainly did not like Scabbers.

Black then told his side of the story. "Harry… I as good as killed them," he croaked, talking about Harry's parents. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it… The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for you parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies… I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…" He turned away.

Ron gave Scabbers to Lupin, and Black and Lupin did some spell on the rat. Then suddenly their was man sitting on the floor were Scabbers should have been. He was a tiny, ugly little man, balding. Sirius and Lupin seized the man. The man tried to play dumb. "My friends… my old friends…" the little man said. Astoria felt disgusted, she wanted to vomit.

There was questioning, yelling. What caught Astoria's attention was something Black said.

"You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them… I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potter' on you information… and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways… If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter-"

Astoria thought of her aunt who claimed she had been under the imperius curse when she worked for Voldemort.

Pettigrew feebly tried to deny it. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men it Azkaban- the spy Sirius Black!"

"How dare you!" Black growled. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter- I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"

Astoria couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "I ought to let the bitch come after you," Astoria said looking down at the pitiful creature on the floor.

"What?" Black and Lupin asked at the same time.

Astoria stared at Peter. "You must have known my aunt Pettigrew."

"I… I…"

"Surely you knew Melantha Greengrass," she waited for he inevitable reaction. There it was. "Yeah you do, judging by your face. She's a twisted bitch. Claims she was under the imperius curse when she was with… V-voldemort." Astoria had never said that name before, but everybody else had just said it, and nothing happened, so she gave it a try. "We both know that isn't true. She's free you know, and I could just tell her where you are…" Astoria let her voice trail off. "And I'm not noble like Harry Pettigrew. I'm just a Slytherin." Astoria gave him a wry smile. She wasn't really goign to do any of that, but she liked to see the creature squirm.

Black stared at Astoria for a long while, as if he had just seen her. He then turned his attention back to Pettigrew.

There was more talk, more talk that proved Black was innocent. Harry believed Black. Everybody did.

Peter was begging. He begged Ron, then Hermione, then Astoria.

"Think of the Dark Lord! Think of-"

"How dare you, sick bastard!" Astoria screamed. "I'm not like you. You can go fuck yourself you sick son of a bitch! Don't you think for one second I'm like Melantha!" She kicked him in the gut as hard as she could.

He turned to Harry. He tried pleading with him and Black exploded he screamed at Pettigrew, saying he had no right to speak to Harry.

Lupin and Black had their wands raised to kill Pettigrew. Harry stopped them. He wanted to take them to the dementors, he was doing this for his dad. He didn't want his dad's friends to become killers.

They tied up Pettigrew who looked terrified, and Lupin had raised Snape in the air (still unconscious) and they left.

* * *

><p>It all happened to fast. They group had made their way out of the Whomping Willow and were walking through, then Lupin transformed into a werewolf. Pettigrew transformed into a rat and got away. Astoria was dizzy from everything that had happened.<p>

Sirius had gone, and they heard a dog whimpering in pain. They left Ron (unable to do anything because of his leg) and ran to help Sirius.

They found Sirius who had turned back into a man. "Nooo," he moaned. "Noooo… please…"

Dementors. There were dementors, right there. She felt the cold, icy presence. She wanted to cry.

"Think of something happy!" Harry yelled, raising his wand. "_Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!_"

Black gave a shudder and fell down to the ground.

Harry kept repeating the spell. Hermione and Astoria got out their wands to try and help, saying the spell Harry was. Astoria tried to think of happy things. She tired to think of a happy memory, but it didn't work.

Hermione fainted. The dementors were getting to close. Astoria fell to the ground, and all went black.

* * *

><p>Astoria woke up in the hospital wing, to voices.<p>

"Extraordinary. Yet Black, and Harry, and the girls-"

"All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally, conjured stretchers, and brought them all straight to the castle." It was Snape's voice, Astoria recognized it.

Astoria moved her head and saw Hermione and Harry in the beds next to her, both awake.

"Ah, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey said.

"How's Ron?" All three asked together.

"He'll live," Madam Pomfrey said. "As for you three… you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're- Potter, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry had gotten up, put his glasses on, and picked up his wand. "I need to see the headmaster," he said.

"Potter, its all right. They've got Black." Madam Pomfrey said in a soothing voice. As if what she just said would be of comfort! "He's locked away upstairs. The dementors will be performing the Kiss any moment now-"

"WHAT?" Harry yelled and jumped off his bed.

"Harry, Harry, what's this?" Astoria saw Fudge. "You should be in bed- has he had any chocolate?"

"Minister, listen! Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementors do that this to Sirius, he's-"

Fudge was shaking his head with a _smile_. Astoria wanted to jinx the smile right off of him. "Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…"

_Control my ass. _

"YOU HAVEN'T! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister," Astoria said running to Harry's side. "You know my family. You know I wouldn't make something like this up. What Harry said was true. Everything."

"Minister, listen, please," Hermione said also going to Harry's side. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and-"

"You see, Minister?" Said Snape. "Confunded, all three of them, Black's done a very good job on them…"

"WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry yelled.

Madam Pomfrey kicked the minister and Snap out, claiming that the three of them were, "distressed".

There was more fighting and arguing, even when Dumbledore came in. They all thought they were crazy. Dumbledore wanted to speak to Harry, Hermione, and Astoria alone, finally they all left except Dumbledore.

When Snape left the three burst into speech at the same time, trying to tell their story, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," said Dumbledore. ""There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word- and the word of three thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody. A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keepter."

"Professor Lupin can tell you-" Harry began.

"Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything. By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little- and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends-"

"But-"

"Listen to me, Harry. It is too late, you understand me? You must see that Professor Snape's version is far more convincing that yours."

"He hates Sirius," said Hermione.

"Snape is holding a stupid grudge because of a school boy trick," Astoria said.

"Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady- entering Gryffindor tower with a knife- without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."

"But you believe us."

"Yes, I do. Bu I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic… What we need, is more time."

"But- OH!" Hermione said as if she had just thought of something.

"Now pay attention. Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, all of you: You must not be seen. Miss Grange, you know the law- you know what is at stake… you- must- not- be- seen."

_What the hell? My head hurts. _

"I am going to lock you in. It is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."

"Good luck? Harry repeated confused.

"What did he just say?" Astoria asked and Harry simply shrugged.

Hermione however had pulled from beneath her robes a very long, fine, gold chain.

"Come here," she said Astoria and Harry. "Quickly!"

She threw the chain around both of them. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready for what?" Astoria said confused.

Harry turned the hourglass on the chain over three times. Everything disappeared, Astoria felt as if she was floating, and then she hit solid ground, and everything came into focus.

"Hermione what-?" Harry began.

"In here!" Hermione took both Harry and Astoria by the arm and dragged them across the hall to a broom closet.

"What just happened?" Astoria asked.

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered. "Three hours back…" she lifted the chain from around Harry and Astoria's necks.

"But-" Harry started.

"Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think- I think it might be us!"

Hermione pressed her ear against the door. "Yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"

"Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"

"Yes. I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than four people… and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak-" she broke off. "We've gone down the steps…"

"I really have no idea what the hell is going on." Astoria said. "We've traveled back in time using that… hourglass thingy?"

"It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letter to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies… I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But… Harry I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"

"There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," Harry said. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago…"

"Buckbeak!" Astoria exclaimed. "He wants us to save Buckbeak from being executed! Dumbledore said 'you will be able to save more than one innocent life' he must have meant Buckbeak!"

"Brilliant, Astoria," Harry said. "Dumbledore said- he just told us where the window is- the window of Flitwick's office! Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak- they can escape together!"

"If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle," Hermione said.

"Well we've got to try, haven't we?"

"I don't hear anybody," Hermione said, her ear pressed against the door. "Lets go!"

They pushed open the closet door to find the entrance hall deserted. To get to Hagrid's Hermione insisted they go around the greenhouse to avoid being spotted.

The three made it to Hagrid's hut, trying to avoid their past selves under the invisibility cloak. Harry and Astoria wanted to bust into Hagrid's but Hermione explained that messing with the past could have dire consequences.

The minister, Dumbledore, and the executioner finally came to Hagrid's and Harry, Hermione, and Astoria let them look at Buckbeak before they ran to go rescue him.

They struggled to get Buckbeak to move, who did not want to move. Finally they managed to pull him away and run into the forest with him.

The three listened to Hagrid and everyone else exclaiming over Buckbeak, wondering were he had gone.

"Now what?" Harry whispered.

"We'll have to hid in here," Hermione said. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until its safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours… Oh, this is going to be difficult…"

"No shit," Astoria said. "This is noble and everything, and I'm glad were doing this and helping Sirius, but we also have to think about self preservation a little bit. But that's probably just the Slytherin in me talking." Astoria felt her heart beat. She hoped while she was unconscious Madam Pomfrey had given Astoria her potion, she didn't want her heart to give out.

"We're going to have to move," Harry said. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."

Hermione and Astoria agreed and they moved to the edge of the forest, and they watched themselves in the past (present?) try and stop Sirius from talking Ron into the Whomping Willow. Then they were in the tree.

"This is so weird," Astoria said.

The three stood there discussing things they could have done, but didn't. Then Lupin entered the tree.

Harry wanted to grab his cloak and stop Snape from using it, but Hermione stopped him.

"How can you sand this?" Harry asked. "Just standing here and watching it happen? I'm going to grab the cloak!"

"Harry no!" Hermione and Astoria grabbed hold of him and just then Hagrid came walking up to the castle, singing. "See? See what would have happened? We've got to keep out of sight! No, Buckbeak!"

The hippogriff was attempting to get to Hagrid and all three of them seized Buckbeak's ropes to restrain him.

After a little bit the three sat down on the ground waiting.

"Harry, there's something I don't understand… Why didn't the dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out… there were so many of them…"

Harry explained that someone had conjured a patronus, a really powerful patronus, and Harry thought it was his dad. Harry wasn't sure, he thought he might have been seeing things, but the person he saw looked like his dad.

There was silence and then and hour later, "Here we come!" Hermione whispered.

The three of them got to their feet. Harry wanted to help, but Hermione said there was nothing to be done, they had to stay put.

"Lupin is going to come running into the forest right at us!" Astoria exclaimed and they frantically thought of places they could go.

They made a run for Hagrid's cabin, wrenching the door open.

Astoria sat down as Harry looked out the window. Harry decided to go outside for a better view.

Astoria and Hermione waited with Buckbeak.

* * *

><p>"We should go find Harry," Astoria said.<p>

"What?" Hermione asked.

"We have to make sure Harry hasn't done anything to interfere. We'll take Buckbeak. Come on!" Astoria took Buckbeak's ropes and started dragging him into the forest after Harry.

They found him near the passed out bodies of themselves (their past selves). They saw him conjure a patrouns. A really powerful, full patronus.

"What did you do?" Hermione whispered. "You said you were only going to keep lookout!"

"I just saved all our lives…" Harry said. "Get behind here, behind the bush, I'll explain."

They dragged Buckbeak with them behind the bush, anxious for Harry to elaborate.

"Did anyone see you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought I was my dad! It's okay!"

They were exclaiming over Harry's advanced magic when they saw Snape and regained consciousness and was using his magic to get Harry, Hermione, Astoria, and Black up to the castle. There was a stretcher that had Ron on it as well.

* * *

><p>They were flying on Buckbeak, up to the castle to rescue Black. They found the window.<p>

"He's there!" Harry said pointing to were he saw Sirius through the window. He reached out and tapped the glass.

Black looked up at the three kids and hi jaw dropped.

"I've got it," Astoria said, her wand out. "_Alohomora!" _the window sprang open.

"How-how?" Black said weakly staring at the hippogriff.

"Get on- there's not much time," Harry said. "You've got to get out of here- the dementors are coming- the executioner has gone to get them."

Black quickly, but carefully pulled himself onto the hippogriff behind Astoria. Harry led buckbeak up to the top of the tower and landed on top of it. Harry, Hermione, and Astoria slid off.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry said. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" Sirius asked.

"He'll be just fine," Astoria assured him. "He's tough. Madam Pomfrey will be able to fix him up. You have to go, _quickly_."

"How can I ever thank-"

"GO!" Harry, Hermione and Astoria shouted together.

Black wheeled Buckbeak around. "We'll see each other again," Black said. "You are nothing like your parents Daphne, and that's a good thing. Harry, you truly are your father's son."

He squeezed Buckbeak with his heels, and took off.

"Did he call me Daphne?" Astoria asked.

"Why did he think you were your sister?" Hermione asked.

Astoria shrugged. "Probably because she's a third year like you guys. Just assumed you'd be hanging out with the older sister. Doesn't matter anyway.

"We have to go," Hermione said. "back to the hospital wing, before Dumbledore locks the door. And we can't let anybody see us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my laptop.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Astoria kept their mouths shut about what happened. The students were all wondering how Sirius Black got away, Astoria played dumb.

She got a note from professor Lupin though, and went to go see him after dinner one night. Professor Lupin was leaving, word spread that he was a werewolf so he resigned.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Astoria said knocking on his office door.

"Oh, yes yes, Come in." Asotria walked in. "Close the door please. Thank you."

"You really shouldn't have resigned Professor. You're the best Defense-"

"You know as well as I do what the parents will say about a werewolf teaching their kids. Think about what your aunt would do."

Astoria couldn't argue with that.

"That is not why I called you in here though."

"Is it about," Astoria lowered her voice, "Sirius. I swear I won't say a word. I understand why you would be hesitant to trust me, what with my house and my family, but I really-"

"That is not it Astoria. You have proved yourself, there is no reason for me to think you are what your family is. And that is what I wanted to talk to you about, your family."

"What about them?"

"Take a seat." Astoria did so. "Your mother… we were very good friends in school Astoria, best friends. We lived together during the war, we fought against Voldemort together. I know everything about her, and I think you deserve to know the truth."

"What truth?" Astoria asked, her heart beating fast. What was going on?  
>"Astoria… your mother was… she was bright and intelligent, I loved her like a sister, but she was also… cold at times- she didn't care much for other people, she was a manipulator." Lupin sighed. "I really don't know how to say this to you Astoria. I guess I will start from the beginning. Your mother met Stephan Greengrass at Hogwarts. They started dating in their sixth year, and stayed together until the end of their seventh year. Stephen's father's last dying wish was for him to marry Opal Greengrass, Daphane's mother, and he did, as you know. When Daphne's mother left him, Stephen found Viola. Viola and him started dating once again. She knew his family had death eaters in it, and she agreed to marry him because she wanted to be a spy. I think she loved him to, I think her saying she would marry him to just be a spy was a lie. Anyway, a month before their wedding… your mother had a onetime… affair. Stephan and her got into a fight, she got drunk with a mutual friend of ours, and they… they… had an… encounter"<p>

"They slept together," Astoria whispered. "I'm sorry professor. I don't understand why you're telling me this. What does this have to do with me?"

Lupin rubbed his temple. "Astoria, your mother told Stephan she was pregnant once she found out. They got married, you were born a month early, I know, I was at your birth. But what your mother did not tell Stephan was that you could have been the another man's child."

Astoria's eyes grew wide. What was Lupin saying? No! It couldn't be! She wasn't…

"Your mother told me all this in confidence. She made a potion that would determine who the child's father was… You are not Stephan Greengrass's daughter. I'm so sorry Astoria."

Astoria was speechless. "Is my real dad alive?" Astoria asked. "Is he… does he know I exist?"

"Your mother never spoke to him again after that one… encounter. But she had me tell him that you were Stephan Greengrass's child. He never… he chose not to ever speak of your mother again after her marriage. I don't think he ever knew you were his daughter. I think he liked to pretend you didn't exist."

Astoria felt her heart break. This was all too much information. "Who is he?"  
>Lupin shook his head. "I cannot tell you."<br>"WHAT! WHY NOT? I have a right to know!"

"Astoria calm down. I will tell you… in time. Listen, its dangerous for you to know this much already. People might come after you if they find out who your real father is, your better off not knowing who he is. I swear to you Astoria, I will tell you in time. I will tell you everything."

Astoria sat in utter silence. "So my aunt and my grandmother aren't really…"  
>"No."<p>

Astoria felt tears coming for the only person she actually cared about in her 'family'. "And Daphne?" She hated Daphne, but she loved her too. Daphne was her sister… or she thought she had been. She had idolized her all her life, wanted to be just like her big sister.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just… I've always felt like an outsider… There were so many clues. Why I don't look like them, why I act so differently… the sorting hat!"

"The what?"

"When I was being sorted, the hat said I wasn't like the rest of my family, than paused and said, 'that's an interesting development'. Maybe he was talking about my real father. Lupin, he wanted to sort me into Gryffindor, but I refused, so he put me in Slytherin. Can you… can you tell me what house my father was in?"

"He comes from a family of all Slytherins."

"Oh," Astoria said. "So he's like the Greengrass's? Like my- I mean _that_ family."

"Yes"

"Do I look like him?"

"Exactly"

Astoria thought for a moment. "That's the man whose picture you tore out of the photograph, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"Was it my father I reminded you of?"

Lupin chuckled. "When I first heard you talking to Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson, you looked and sounded exactly like your father in that moment, it frightened me. I didn't know who you were though, and I kept telling myself you weren't Viola's daughter. I was scared to meet you… see what you had become."

"Am I like my mother at all?"

"You have her mind. She was a brilliant witch. From what Professor McGonagall has told me, you inherited her mind. You can be shy like her as well but… I see more of your father in you. Viola was hesitant to stand up to people, you are not, and what you say, how you act, your every move and gesture is exactly like your father's. It frightened me how like him you are when I was getting to know you."

"Is being like him a bad thing?"

"No"  
>"So is he a good guy?"<p>

"Possibly."

"You're screwing with me aren't you? Just trying to mess with my brain. You won't tell me if he's good or bad because that would narrow down the search."

Lupin laughed. "Very good Astoria. See _that_ was your mother's brains right there, but they way you just said what you said, _that_ was your father."

"Was it the 'screwing with me' line?" Astoria smiled a little. "Do I have to go back to the Greengrass's?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And you are not going to tell me who my father is."

"Not yet."

"Then why tell me now? Why not tell me everything when you _could _tell me who my father is."

"I felt you had a right to know. With your mind, I think you would have realized it sooner or later, and I wanted to be the one to tell you, and not somebody else. I need you to be prepared in case somebody figures out who your father is. If somebody out there knows your father, even a little, it doesn't take a genius to realize how like him you are in looks and personality. I don't want you getting hurt. Watch out for yourself Astoria. Promise me. And don't go looking for your father. You won't find him."

"Maybe I will find him, how do you know I won't?"

"Don't be stubborn. I promise you I will tell you everything in time. If not me, then Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore knows?"

"I told him everything after you first talked to me. When you asked me why I was staring at you. I had to for your protection."

"To protect me from my father?"

"Not just him, others. Dumbledore may speak to you sometime in the future."

"He knows who my father is?"

"Yes."

"Then what makes you think I wont ask him who my father is? I should know! If you want to protect me, won't me knowing be the best thing? Knowing who my father is so I can hide from those people you mentioned, or my father if I have to?"

"Astoria, have you ever heard of Legilimency?"

"No, what is it?"

"To put it simply it is something like mind reading. It's hard to do, but there are many wizards who know how, and if they read your mind and find out who your father is, that would be very… bad."

"And you are telling me all of this so I can watch out for myself? Protect myself from other people? What type of people? Dark wizards?"

"Not just dark wizards."

"What? Does that mean that-"

"The ministry, aurors, good wizards, yes. You have to watch out for all of them."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you."

Astoria put her head in her hands, "I have a headache," she groaned.

"I can imagine. It's a lot to tell you. Dumbledore didn't want you to know any of this, but I had to tell you. What you just did with your friends… it proves how reckless, how very like your parents your father you are."

Astoria was too shocked to defend herself. "I-I b-better go. I have to be back in the dungeons by now. Ugh… would you mind if maybe… can I write you when you have left?"

Lupin smiled. "Of course. You know," Lupin added, "your mother wanted me to be your godfather. But because of my _condition _we decided against it."

With this last bit of new information, Astoria tried her hardest to give him a smile, and then ran.

Astoria wanted to find Luna. Sure she could tell her other friends, Ginny was her closest friend besides Luna, and after Sirius Black Astoria was closer to Harry, Ron, and Hermione than ever, but it was Luna that she wanted to see. She wanted to here Luna's blunt answers, she didn't want to here somebody beat around the bush- lie to her. But she didn't know were the Ravenclaw tower was. She thought of going to Ginny, but she was likely fast asleep, Hermione was too no doubt. Astoria held back a sob, all she wanted was to cry in Luna's lap, if not Luna's then Ginny's, or Hermione's. But she would have to wait until tomorrow. So Astoria went to the dungeons.

When she got to the dungeons it was late, and nobody was in there anymore. Astoria was grateful because the second she entered she fell against the wall onto the floor and started crying. She was crying for the father she never knew, the lies she had been told her whole life, the 'family' she had lost but admittedly never loved and never loved her, she cried for her mother, and for her fake father. She tried holding back her sobs, she didn't want to cry- her aunt didn't like it when she cried.

_She's not my aunt is she though? _The thought only made her cry harder.

"Greengrass?"

Astoria looked up, startled. "W-w-what d-d-o you wa-ant M-Malfoy?"

Malfoy crouched down onto the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"W-w-what does i-it lo-ok like? J-just go." Astoria buried her face in her hands once again, hoping the boy would just leave and not tell anyone about what he had seen.

Instead she felt a hand in her hair, and then she was taken into a warm embrace.

She cried in Malfoy's arms for a few moments, the sobs then subsided.

"I'm sorry," she said, face in the crook of his neck. She extracted herself from his arms wiping her eyes.

"You don't have to apologize," Malfoy said quietly. "You going to tell me what that was all about?"

Astoria shook her head. "I can't."  
>Malfoy stared at her. "What do you mean 'you can't'?"<p>

"I don't really think I'm allowed."

"Allowed? Astoria is someone blackmailing you, or-"

"No, its nothing like that. _I swear_," she said seeing the look on his face. "I just can't tell anyone."

"Are you in any kind of trouble?"

"No," Astoria shook her head. She stood up, Malfoy followed suit. "Thank you," she said before she left.

* * *

><p>The morning after Lupin told Astoria the secret, her first thought was she was glad it was Saturday, she would not have been able to handle classes after everything she found out.<p>

She got up from bed, and silently pulled on jeans and a hoodie. Without looking in the mirror or anything, she walked until she found a statue of a one-eyed witch. She went through the secret passage to Hogsmeade quickly and silently. She pulled out a cigarette, walking around Hogsmeade, not planning on doing anything in particular. She wandered around until she saw a cave nearby.

_Strange_. She thought staring at the cave- making a mental note to go in it one day- before turning back. She looked down at her watch, it was almost lunchtime. She supposed she would have to go back. Sighing, Astoria threw her cigarette away, running back to the secret passage and Hogwarts.

When she got back the first two people she saw were Hermione and Ginny, before she knew it was had run up to Ginny and hugged her. The two girls looked at Astoria strangely.

Astoria led them outside to her and Luna's spot, and even though she hadn't really been planning on telling them anything, everything Lupin told her came poring out, she told them every last detail, except what happened with Malfoy, she didn't feel comfortable telling anybody but Luna that.

When she was done telling them the story, Ginny and Hermione sat there, Ginny's mouth agape.

"Are you being serious?" Ginny asked finally.

"Of course she is!" Hermione admonished. "I'm so sorry Astoria," she said giving her a hug.

"We need to find out who my dad is," said Astoria.

"But didn't Lupin say is was dangerous?"

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "She has a right to know. And anyway, its not as if you haven't done dangerous things before."

"I don't understand," Astoria said. "I mean, I do, but I don't. All the signs were there I suppose. I don't look like my dad, I'm mean Stephen, at all, and I only have my mum's freckles and eye color, other than that I don't look like anyone in my family. And I'm so different from all of them. I guess it explains some stuff, but… ugh! I just want to know who my fucking dad is! Was he bad? Was he good? I don't get what all this secrecy is about!"

"You aren't going to tell your aunt, are you?" Hermione asked.

"No! She would kick me out, maybe worse. I don't know what she's capable of, and I don't wan to find out. No. Nobody can know. My sister, my grandmother, my aunt, who I suppose are really just people I live with. But anyway, they can't know."

"So does this stay between us?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna tell Luna, but we can't tell anyone."

"What about Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione.

Astoria shook her head. "Maybe, yeah I suppose. But… I don't want everybody knowing this. I mean it has to stay quiet."

"We'll wait until your ready to tell them. This must be such a horrible shock."

Astoria forced a laugh. "That's an understatement."

"What are you going to do?" said Ginny.

"I don't know. I don't really know how to find out who my father was. Lupin told me that he was a mutual friend of theirs. I can't think of anybody. I was looking at a picture of my mum the other day. Lupin gave me a few. But only one has guys in it."

"Do you know who they are?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I know that none of them are my father."

"Who are they?" said Ginny. "Maybe they are."

"There some of Lupin's old friends from Hogwarts," Astoria gave Hermione a look, hoping she would know it was the Marauders.

Hermione nodded once.

"So its not them," Hermione said looking like she was deep in though. "Do you know anybody who knew your mother?"

Astoria thought. "No I-" she stopped. "Yes! Ginny, your dad! He knew my mum! Maybe he can tell me about some of her friends."

"Maybe you can come over to the burrow this summer?"

"Yeah. We can look together then."

"Astoria… did Lupin let slip anything about your dad? Anything at all?"

"He said that everybody in his family has been in Slytherin. So his family is kind of like min- the Greengrass's."

"D-do you think he could be-"

"One of You-Know-Who's followers? Yeah, I've been thinking that, and it seems like it. But I've got to find out for myself. I just don't know how were to begin."

"Did your mum keep journals?" Hermione asked. "Maybe she put who your dad is in there."

"If she did have journals its all gone now. My aunt and grandmother had all of her possessions burned."

"Burned?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, because she was Muggle-born."

Hermione looked shocked. "So your family is like the Malfoys. Like a family full of Draco Malfoys."

"Yes, kind of." Astoria said, for some reason she wanted to defend Draco, but she didn't. "My aunt was one of You-Know-Who's followers, but she claimed she was under the imperious curse. It's not true, but that's how she got off."

"What does you family… think of you?"

"They don't like me. They hate me. I'm a disgrace."

"Maybe there is someone in your dad's family who is nice, and they'll take you in," Ginny said smiling. "Maybe your dad isn't a dark wizard. Maybe he will want you."

"I don't know. I'm trying not to expect anything, I just want to find out who he is. I don't really know were I'll go from there when I find out. I just _need_ to know. Lupin said I acted like him. I don't really know what it means. I wonder if… Hearing what Lupin said, it made me want to meet him. He said we were _really _similar. I hope that's not a bad thing."

Hermione rubbed her back sympathetically. "You're a good person Astoria, you've shown that."

"I just… I need to find out who my dad is."

* * *

><p>On the train to go back home Astoria sat with Ginny and Luna. She had told Luna everything, including how Malfoy had comforted her. Neither of them knew what it meant, and if Luna did know, she didn't say.<p>

"Astoria, can you come with me for a minute?" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Astoria got up with Hermione and followed her to see Harry and Ron who were sitting with an owl.

"Its from Padfoot," Harry whispered, shut the door.

Astoria did so, sitting down excitedly. Harry read the letter out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for this job._

_ I believe the dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted. _

_ There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the firebolt-_

"Ha!" said Hermione. "See! I told you it was from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" Ron said. "Ouch!" the tiny owl had started nibbling his hand.

_ Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Offive for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of present from your godfather. _

_ I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._

_ I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable. _

_ If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me._

_ I'll write again soon._

_Sirius _

Then Harry showed that Sirius had written Harry permission to go to Hogwarts. Sirius also gave Ron the owl.

Astoria smiled. She took a deep breath.

"I think I should tell them Hermione." Said Astoria after a few moments.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked.

Astoria took a deep breath and told them what Lupin said.

"Merlin," Ron finally got out.

"Astoria, do you know who he might be?"

She shook her head. "I think he might be a dark wizard. But if he was friends with Lupin then he couldn't, could he?"

"Wormtail was," Harry said with a scowl.

"Yeah. But… I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to think of him that way. I'm probably being too optimistic," she shook her head sadly. "Bye guys. I'll write to you all. Except you Ron."

"Oi! Why not me?" Ron asked offended.

"Cause I'll be at the burrow most likely. No need to write." She gave him a cheeky grin before she left.

As she sat through the rest of the rid with her friends, she couldn't help but smile. She had all these friends who were going to help her, she was going to find a way to go see Ginny during the summer, and she would find out who her dad was. It was only a matter of time.

**Ya! Astoria's second year is officially over! I hope you liked this. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this reveal. I really wasn't sure how to reveal it, and I was going to wait until her third year, but I just couldn't wait. I didn't reveal her father though- you're going to have to wait for that. Please R&R. I have almost no reviews and I really would like to know if people are enjoying the story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short little chapter. Astoria is headed off to her third year, and you know what that means dont you? Triwizard tournament! I haven't decided how involved Astoria will be with the trio this year, she'll be semi-involved i think. Anyway enjoy. Astoria is being a bit angsty about her father in this chapter, and it'll get a bit worse in later chapters I think. This story really seems to have a mind of its own so we will see were it takes me.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I'm so glad people are enjoying the story. **

**I don't own HP and if you haven't figured that out yet than you have problems, just saying. **

"Really Astoria why do you not just apologize to Aunty?" Daphne Greengrass said as she was dabbing rubbing alcohol on her sisters cut arm.

"I didn't do anything!" Astoria exclaimed. "She's the one that threw me into the glass table! She should be the one apologizing. OW!" Astoria flinched away.

"Oh quit being a baby."

"I'm sorry, have _you _ever been thrown into a table?"

"No, and that is because I know better than to piss of Aunty!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You called her a bitch!"

"She called my mother a mudblood!"

Daphne shook her head deciding not to comment. "Alright, I've done my best with your arm. Let me see your lip." Astoria put her arm down. Daphne had taken the glass out of Astoria's arm, and patched it up for her. Her arm was no longer bleeding, but there were no bandages for Astoria's arm and the house elf had been forbidden by their aunt to help Astoria.

Astoria struggled a little but her sister took her face in her hands and started looking at her sisters cut lip.

"Its not that bad," Daphne muttered. She dabbed a rag in the alcohol and placed it on Astoria's lip.

"OW!"

"Serves you right. Now be quiet."

Although in her head Astoria knew Daphne was not actually her sister, she still saw her as her big sister. She had tried to stop seeing the Greengrasses as family, but she still saw Daphne as her perfect older sister, who deep down she loved, even if Daphne didn't love her back.

"I can't wait till I can get away from Aunty," Astoria grumbled.

"I can't wait for you to get away from her either! If your not locked in your room your picking fights with aunty and I'm tired of cleaning you up."

"Thanks for that by the way." Melantha had forbid Daphne to help Asotria, but Daphne didn't listen.

"Better be fucking grateful," Daphne muttered. "I could get in trouble for this."

"She won't beat you up, don't worry. You're the crown jewel of the family. The prettiest sister, the pureblood sister."

"Your pretty. You've grown a lot this summer."

It was true. Astoria had grown a few inches over the summer. She wasn't particularly tall, but since she had been so short before, she was glad she had grown a few inches above average height. What had grown most about Astoria however was her breasts. They appeared seemingly overnight, and then her hips had started rounding out, and when she looked in the mirror she saw her features were more mature looking. Her face looked a bit more elegant. She wasn't exactly pretty, though. Astoria had also started wearing makeup. She didn't put on blush or concealer- she didn't need it- but she had black smoky eyes. Her aunt did not like Astoria's new look, but Astoria didn't care. Over the summer Astoria had started experimenting with makeup, and wearing her hair down more. Astoria still didn't care much about clothes though, those things didn't interest her.

"I look like a normal girl you mean. Before I looked five."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Quidditch World Cup is today. I wish we were going. Its to bad Grandmother says that watching sports is not appropriate for ladies."

"She still stuck in the dark ages."

"Be quiet, she might hear!"

"I don't care."

"Honestly, what has gotten into you this summer?"

Astoria shrugged.

"Well I've done all I can with your face. When you go to the Weasley's maybe they'll be able to fix you up magically. Does it hurt?"

"It's a little better now, thanks."

Daphne sighed. "We will be back at Hogwarts soon. Did you here Fudge talking about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yeah. Not to keen on sharing are school with those other ones though."

Daphne just rolled her eyes.

"Well Grandmother told me that because of the tournament that means there will be a ball! For the fourth years and above, but you might get asked, so bring a dress. Actually no, you'll take one of mine, yours are for little girls. You really must let somebody else do you makeup though Astoria. To the ball you should do something pretty."

Astoria ignored her sister's comment on her makeup. "So who is it you want to go with?"

Her sister blushed. "Nobody," she lied.

"Not very sly are you? And you call yourself a Slytherin."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Okay fine." Astoria said as her cat Amata jumped into her lap. "Hey there," she murmured petting its black coat.

"Do you like anyone?" Daphne asked in an accusing tone.

"Like who?"

"I don't know. One of those stupid Gryffindors you hang out with?"

"No. Nobody has really caught my eye."

"Robert Sartre likes you."

"He's a Slytherin, right? How do you know?"

"He asked me if you liked him."

"He's an ass. I've seen him be such a git to so many people just because their Muggle-born!"

"Honestly Astoria," Daphne exclaimed. "So you don't like anyone? Nobody at all?"

"I mean I've seen some cute boys, but their all a lot older than me, and I don't know them. I just think their cute."

Daphne gave her sister a look that she couldn't really decipher. "Goodbye," she muttered as she left.

The instant Daphne left Astoria ran over to her desk and took out a letter. It was another letter from Professor Lupin saying he would not be telling Astoria who her real father was.

She sighed. All she wanted was to find out who her damn father was, and nobody was telling her a fucking thing! It wasn't right. She deserved to know who he was. Hermione had said in her letters that she would help Astoria, but Astoria couldn't think of how. So Astoria had been writing to Lupin all summer, begging him to tell her. No such luck however. He never straight out wrote in his letters that he was not going to answer the question. He just avoided it. He talked skirted around the subject, and it pissed Astoria off.

Astoria threw the letter into her trunk before she crawled into bed drifting off to sleep.

Daphne woke Astoria in the morning. "Did you here about the World Cup?"

"No? Who won?"

"Ireland, but that's not important. After the game Death Eaters tortured Muggles, caused complete chaos. And somebody put up the Dark Mark in the sky!"

Astoria was in shock. "What? Was anybody hurt?"  
>"Not as far as I know."<p>

Astoria thought for a moment. "Didn't Aunty go to the World Cup yesterday after out fight?"

Daphne did not look at Astoria. That was a yes. That also probably meant that their aunt had participated in the activates.

"Is Aunty back?"

"No."

Astoria nodded getting up and grabbing her already packed trunks and Amata. Her owl Athena was at Ginny's so she didn't need to bring him. "I'll leave before she comes back, it'll be safer that way."

She quickly changed into some clothes, ran downstairs, took her potion, and went to the fireplace. She threw floo poweder into it and stepped in.

"The burrow!" she shouted.

When she stepped out of the fireplace she saw that nobody was waiting for her. She checked her watch, she was here at the right time.

"Astoria! You're here!"

"Ginny!" Astoria said smiling brightly.

"How was your summer?" Ginny asked.

"It was alright," Astoria lied. It had been horrible in fact. She had been thinking of nothing but her father, she didn't know what to do.

"What happened to your mouth?" Ginny asked.

"I fell off a broomstick, the wind was to heavy and blew me away," Astoria laughed. "This is nothing, you should see my arm."

Ginny laughed with her. "Guess your not gonna be a Quidditch player, are you?"

"Guess not." Astoria stopped laughing. "I heard about what happened at the World Cup. Death Eaters… Merlin."

"It was horrible."  
>There was a brief silence. "Should I go say hello to your parents?"<p>

"Dad's at work, but my mum's in the kitchen. Follow me."  
>A short red headed lady was running around the kitchen, looking flustered. "Hey mum!" Ginny said. "Astoria is here."<p>

Mrs. Weasley turned around smiling. "Astoria dear! So nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you."

"Dear what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at Astoria's face.

"I fell off my broom."

"Oh dear, and nobody fixed it for you?"

"My family was not at the manor so there wasn't anybody to fix it," Astoria shrugged. "Its alright, doesn't really hurt."

Mrs. Weasley smiled talking out her wand and muttered a spell. "All fixed dear. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Well my right arm a little bit…" she said sheepishly.

Mrs. Weasley didn't bother rolling the sleeves of Astoria's baggy black shirt, she just said the same spell, and when Astoria rolled up her sleeve after, she saw that it was completely healed.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"No trouble at all! Are you hungry Astoria, I could make something for you if you are."

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

"Alright. You girls don't get into any trouble," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Come on. I'll show you my room. Hermione's in there."

Astoria went into Ginny's room, smiling when she saw a girl with bushy brown hair reading a book.

"Hey Hermione," she said.

"Astoria!" Hermione exclaimed putting down her book. "How are you? Did you here about the World Cup, there is so much I need to tell you!"

"I heard about it. It's terrible, I can't believe that actually happened. Where's Ron and Harry?"

"Playing Quidditch," Hermione grumbled. "Boys."

"Astoria have you had any luck with… you know," Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I've begged Lupin countless times to just tell me who my father is, but he won't tell me. Won't even acknowledge my father in the damn letters."

"We can ask dad about your mum later though," Ginny said. "I expect he'll be busy with the ministry for a bit, but it'll calm down soon… I hope."

"Yeah," Astoria said. "Oh, Professor Lupin sent me something of my mum's. He kept a few of her things. Look." Astoria dug through the pockets of her old blue jeans and extracted a thin bronze bracelet with the name Viola engraved on it. "He said she used to wear it everyday when she was in school, but stopped wearing it so much when she was older. Anyway Lupin saved a few of my mum's things from being burned, and he kept this."

Hermione examined the bracelet. "Its pretty."

Astoria smiled slipping on the bracelet. "I don't really know how to feel about my mum. I mean she was my mum, but from what Lupin has told her about me she didn't seem very nice. I mean what she did to Stephan Greengrass was just horrible."

"But Professor Lupin said he thought she loved him," Hermione supplied.

Astoria shrugged. "I guess. It just doesn't seem right to me."

"You know, I've been thinking. Professor Lupin lived with your mum you said, and he gave you those books of hers, and now this bracelet. He kept all these things. Do you think that he might be your dad?"

"No. Lupin told me I look just like my dad, and I don't look anything like Lupin. Besides I think if I was his daughter he would have said what he said to me differently, or not told me at all. Just the way he handled it didn't seem like he was my father. And no dark wizards are after Lupin… I think."

"Professor Lupin never said that dark wizards were after your dad though," Ginny pointed out. "Just said that dark wizards, and good wizards would want _you_. Honestly is sounded as if your dad wasn't…"

"Good. Yeah, I know. I don't like thinking that though. But he couldn't have been one of You-Know-Who's followers because he was a friends of my mums, and she was Muggle-born."

"None of it adds up. Everything Lupin told you has contradicted itself." Hermione said confused. "Do you think he told you some false information?"

"No. He wouldn't have lied to me. He wasn't being straightforward, but I don't think he lied."

"But none of this makes any sense!" Hermione cried.

"Imagine how I feel," Astoria grumbled.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look.

"Let's go find the boys," Astoria said playing with her mother's bracelet absentmindedly.

* * *

><p>Astoria stayed at the Weasley's the last week of summer. She spent most of her time with Ginny, but she talked to Harry to. He was worried that Sirius had not responded to a letter he had written. Harry told her all about a dream he had of Voldemort and how his scar had hurt. Astoria didn't say anything, but she thought that was a very bad sign. Death Eaters, dreams of Voldemort, none of it could mean anything good.<p>

Astoria also talked to Harry about her father. Harry seemed to understand what was going through her mind better than anyone else. He was an orphan like Astoria had thought she had been (and her father could have been dead), he was raised by people who hated him, and he now had a parental figure (Sirius), and Astoria had found out she had someone alive that could be a parental figure to her. He understood were she was coming from.

Mr. Weasley was always very busy working all day, so Astoria had no chance to ask him about her mother, and before Astoria knew it, they were boarding the train for Hogwarts. At breakfast Astoria heard Mrs. Weasley and discussing Mad Eye Moody.

"He made himself loads of enemies, though… the families of people he caught mainly… and I heard he's been getting really paranoid in his old age. Doesn't trust anyone anymore. Sees the Dark wizards everywhere," said Charlie.

"Its true," Astoria said. "I know loads of families who hate Mad Eye Moody. My aunt really hates him."

"Why?" Bill asked.

"He killed my uncle during the war. My aunt never forgave him."

"Your uncle?" Charlie said wide-eyed. "Who is your family Astoria?"

"I never told you? My last name is Greengrass."

Bill and Charlie stared at her. "You don't look like a Greengrass," he said. "Don't act like them either."

_That's because I'm not really a Greengrass. _

"Yeah. My aunt is crazy, I'm not going to deny that."

* * *

><p>Astoria couldn't help but laugh at the Weasley's messing with everybody's minds. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley kids had no idea about the Triwazard tournament and Astoria just smiled at their confused faces. Mrs. Weasley kept saying she was glad the rules had been changed and all of her children had been very confused.<p>

Once the train was moving Astoria said quietly, "the rules to the Triwazard Tournament of course. Its being held at Hogwarts, don't you know anything?" Astoria smiled and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George staring at her mouths wide open.

"What's that? How do you know?"

"Its very useful when your family is friends with the Minister of Magic. Now if you'll excuse me…" Astoria walked off with Ginny giggling (she had already told her about the tournament).

They sat down in an empty compartment joined by Luna a few minutes later.

"I'm really not looking forward to playing host to Durmstrang," Astoria said. "Their known to put a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts. It's not a very… nice school. One of my sisters cousins goes there, she's really nasty. You know they don't admit Muggle-borns."

"Doesn't your sister have a cousin that goes to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, but her mother had one brother and four sisters. Her brother is dead, killed. He was a Death Eater. But all of her sister's married and have children. One of them sent her son and daughter to Durmstrang, but her son graduated already."

"You seem to know a lot of people related to Death Eaters," Ginny said.

"Yeah. Melantha, my aunt, was one. Death Eaters are not very nice people, I don't recommend befriending them."

"Do you know what other school were hosting?" Luna asked.

Astoria scowled. "Beauxbatons."

"You don't like the school? What wrong with it?" said Ginny.

"Their very snotty. They look down upon Hogwarts students, they think their better than everyone else."

"How do you know?"

"I've had the misfortune to meet a few of the students from there when I went to France."

"When did you go to France?"

"Summer before first year. It wasn't very fun though."

"So both the schools aren't that great?"

"I'm sure there are nice students in the schools, but the people I've met haven't exactly… endeared me to them."

Luna looked at Astoria. "You haven't mentioned your father yet. Does that mean Lupin still wont tell you who he is? You told me in your letters he wont say."  
>"I haven't a clue who he is. I'm starting to think Lupin is playing a nasty joke on me."<p>

"Cheer up," Ginny said. "We have the feast tonight at least."

**R&R please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Harry Potter**

It was freezing outside so Astoria was happy when she finally got into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ginny.

"Ms. Greengrass," Astoria turned to see Professor McGonagal. "Come here, I need to speak with you."

Astoria got up from the table and approached the Professor.

"Tonight is a very special feast so I don't want to keep you from it, but we need to discuss your schedule. I presume you will be at the Gryffindor table tomorrow morning?"

"Well since the schedules are handed out in the morning I was planning on sitting with my house."

"Your schedule will need to be changed."

"Why?"

"I have already discussed this with Professor Snape and the Headmaster. We want you to focus on Transfiguration more, so you will have an extra lesson with me in place of one of your elective classes."

"That's it? Alright I know which class I'll give up then."

"It is more than that Astoria. Tomorrow you will have to go see Professor Dumbledore. Sit at the Gryffindor table, I will give you your schedule and take you to the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall looked at Astoria and gave her a smile. Astoria's eyes grew wide. Professor McGonagall _never_ smiled. "I believe you will have to see Professor Snape as well, but I will take you to Dumbledore's office tomorrow."

Astoria stared at McGonagall in shock, before she ran back to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked, but just than the sorting began.

During the sorting Astoria wished that she had sat with the Slytherins because when somebody was sorted into her house she was the only one at the table clapping.

"Bloody Slytherin," Dean laughed. Astoria just clapped harder.

When the sorting finally ended Astoria happily dug into her meal, she was having a good time when Hermione learned something that greatly distressed her.

"There are house-elves _here_." She said in disbelief. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Astoria said. "How else do you think the food is made? I've been down to the kitchens before. The house-elves are always more than happy to give you something to eat."

"The house-elves get paid right? They get sick leave and pension, right?"

"No," Astoria said confused. "House elves aren't paid, or get sick-leave."

Ron was laughing at Hermione, and Hermione kept saying, "Slave labor."

"I have a house elf Hermione," said Astoria.

"Bloody hell," Ron said with his mouth full. "I've always wanted a house-elf."

"I'm not allowed to use her. Aunty doesn't allow the half-blood to have help with anything. She really nice though, I plan on giving her a shirt or something when I leave the house, she really should find new masters."

"Masters!" Hermione shrieked. "This is slavery!"

Astoria thought for a moment. She had never really looked at it that way, and besides, most house-elves loved working. But Hermione did have a point.

"Depends on who the house-elf works for I think. And the house-elf."

Hermione would here none of it, and refused to eat her food.

Dumbledore made his speech, and Astoria liked to look at everybody's shocked faces when he talked about the Triwizard Tournament. Astoria was just happy when she was able to escape and go down to the dungeons with the other Slytherins. She wasn't planning on sleeping though.

She sat on the couch in the common room as she read a book that Proffessor McGonagall had told her she would need (McGonagall had sent her a letter during the summer telling her what books she would need for her tutoring lessons with the teacher).

"Longtime no see Greengrass."

"Hello Malfoy," Astoria said not looking up from her book. She prayed he wouldn't mention the last time they had spoken, which had involved her sobbing in his arms.

"How was your summer?"

"It was fine. And yours?"

"I went to the World Cup."

"Did your father have fun torturing the Muggles?" Astoria asked coldly, pushing up her large glasses.

"Did your aunt?"

"I left home before she came back, but I'm sure she enjoyed herself immensely. She always was a cold-hearted bitch."

"Glad to here you say it."  
>Astoria's head shot up to stare at Malfoy. "What?"<p>

"You heard me."

"Yes but…"

"I don't like her."

"Have you ever met her?"

"She hit you." Astoria stared at him in shock. "She's supposed to be the person that cares for you. She sent you a dead rat as a Christmas present."

Astoria thought she might be hallucinating. Maybe the potion for her heart that she took tonight wasn't actually the potion she was supposed to take.

Malfoy chucked. "Goodnight Astoria," he said before he left.

_Bloody hell. Why does the git have to go and be nice every time I decide I hate him? Pratt._

* * *

><p>Astoria made her way down to the Great Hall in the morning, sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to Ginny. She wasn't really sure what they were talking about, all Astoria could think of was going to Dumbledore's office. Maybe he was going to tell her about her dad! She watched Professor McGonagall give out schedules to students waiting anxiously for her schedule. Finally McGonagall handed her the schedule. "Here you are Ms. Greengrass," she said. "Now which class is it that you would like to drop in order to take mine?"<p>

"Muggle studies."

McGonagall nodded, tapping her wand on the paper. "It is finished. Will you come with me please?"

Astoria nodded getting up and following McGonagall out of the Great Hall. McGonagall led her to and ugly stone gargoyle. "Acid pops," McGonagall said and the gargoyle leapt aside.

Astoria walked into a circular room. The room was spectacular, Astoria thought, looking around in awe.

"Ms. Greengrass," Dumbledore said smiling. "Take a seat, please."

Astoria sat down nervously. This was about her father, wasn't it?

"Ms. Greengrass Professor McGonagall has told me of your talent almost since the day you arrived at Hogwarts. We have been watching you closely for two year now and have decided that you are to be apart a special program."

"Excuse me?"

"Hogwarts has a program for gifted wizards chosen by us and the ministry. This program is a highly difficult one. We chose talented students from each year to participate in this program, although the number of students varies each year, there are never more than four chosen. The program is however highly secretive, which means you may not discuss this with anybody who is not apart of the program."

"Ms. Greengrass," McGonagall said, "have you heard of Unspeakables before? They are in the ministry."

"No."

"They are witches and wizards who work for the Department of Mysteries. What is done in there in not known to anybody except the Unspeakables. This program trains students to become Unspeakables."

"So… I've been chosen to become an… Unspeakable?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes you have. If you chose not to participate in the program we will simply obliviate this conversation from your mind and you will go on being a normal Hogwarts student."

"And if I were to say yes?"

"Then you would start the program today. After your last class of the day you will go directly to training."

"What would I be learning exactly?"

"That is unknown, even to us."

"And I can't tell anybody about this?"

"No. You can only speak of this program to the other students in the program."

"So would I have to become an Unspeakable if I did this?"

"Generally Unspeakables will go off to work for the Department of Mysteries after Hogwarts, or they will get another job at the ministry for a few years and then become Unspeakables, or vice versa."

"But I would have to work for the ministry?"

"You could take a few years off to pursue other things. You are not made to do anything you do not wish. This program however does choose the students who we feel would be the best Unspeakables. Generally the head of your house will tell me who to look at and we make the decision."

"So Professor Snape told you about me?"

"In this case it was Professor McGonagall."

Astoria felt as if her mind would explode. Should she say yes? It sounded interesting, and she had been chose specially, that must have meant something. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Excellent! Now none of the Professors know were the training takes place, including myself, so we will have a student apart of the program escort you to where you need to be. You will meet them after your last class of the day in whatever classroom your last class took place."

"So I will meet them in potions?"

"Yes. It will be an older student apart of the program who will be able to answer any questions you have."

"Who will it be?"

"I do not know."  
>"Excellent."<p>

"Usually it is somebody in your house that will take you there, an older student."

"Can you tell me who in my year has been chosen? I don't see anybody else here, why am I the only one in here?"

"I cannot tell you who they are, you will find out for yourself. And you are here by yourself because the rest of the students chosen are talking about this with the heads of their house."

"Why are you not with a Gryffindor student then Professor?" Astoria asked McGonagall.

"You meet with the person you chose, I did not chose anybody from my house."

"Then why am I meeting with you Professor Dumbledore. There is something else I need to discuss with you, and I figured that today would be a good excuse to meet with you. Minevra, would you mind leaving Astoria and I alone please?"

"Of course not," McGonagall said leaving the room.

"Is this about my father?" Astoria asked the second the door closed.

"Yes."

"I have a right to know who he is Professor. Why did Lupin not tell my father I was his after my mother's death? I could have gone to live with him. I would have preferred living with him than a death eater!"

"Astoria, it is quite dangerous to reveal who your father is to you, I assume Lupin told you why."

"Yes. He said people might go after me, but why?"

"Revenge, leverage possibly. It depends on the wizard."  
>"Of course it does," Astoria mumbled bitterly. "When will you tell me?"<p>

"Sometime soon I think. We will of course have to notify your father as well."  
>"So my father is alive?"<p>

"As far as I know."

"Well then owl him!"

"Nobody knows were he lives."

"Nobody?"

"You will have to wait. I'm not sure it would be wise to tell you until it is safe, or if something occurs."

"Is there anything you can tell me about my father? Anything at all? You know I will look for him not matter what."

"Of course you will. I presume you told your friends about this?"

"How did you know?"  
>"You wouldn't keep a secret like that from your friends of course, your close friends anyway."<br>Astoria sighed. "So you aren't going to tell me anything?"  
>"I will tell you one thing."<br>"Yes," Astoria said in anticipation.

"Your father was apart of the program you are joining."

"He was?" Astoria asked excitedly.

"Yes. He was very bright, one of the cleverest wizards of his age. Your mother as well."

"But she wasn't apart of the program?"

"No."  
>"So my father is an unspeakable?"<p>

"No. He chose not to become one after school."  
>Astoria sighed. "Is there anything else you can tell me?"<p>

"Professor Lupin was quite right about you. You are remarkably similar to your father."

Astoria left Dumbledore's office with quite the headache.

* * *

><p>Astoria was a bout to burst by the end of the day. She had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione that she had met with Dumbledore, but omitted certain parts- like the 'special program'. She merely said that Dumbledore would not give her any information about her father. With the information about her father and the training Astoria was going to start, she was about ready to scream. She almost burst into tears when potions ended.<p>

She lingered behind in the classroom, Snape looked at her.

"About to meet somebody for your training I see," he made it sound as if it were a bad thing.

"Yes."

"I will confess Greengrass, I would not have chosen you. You are a mediocre student at best. And what you did during your second year is inexcusable."  
>Astoria was tempted to tell Snape off and call him a pratt, but she stayed quiet.<p>

"So very like your father," Snape scowled.

Astoria looked up at Snape. "You know?" she asked accusingly.

"Of course I know. Professor Dumbledore told me last year."  
>"Who is he?"<p>

"That I cannot tell you."

"Did you know him?"

"Unfortunately."  
><em>So if Snape hates him that means he's good right? <em>

The door opened suddenly and Astoria saw the last person she expected. "Malfoy?" she said in utter shock.

"I'm here to take you to training."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, you are part of this program thingy?" Astoria asked as she and Draco walked up the stairs.<p>

"Yes, and I am here to escort you to our training center."  
>"Did you know I was going to be chosen for this?"<p>

"I recommended you."

Astoria stopped walking. "No, Professor McGonagall did."

"Students apart of the program are encouraged to suggest other students who look like they have potential."

"How… what...?" Astoria muttered unable to comprehend.

"I thought your personality was well suited for this, you can clearly keep your mouth shut, and you had the talent. Remember when I asked you for help with my Transfiguration homework last year?"

"Yes," Astoria said slowly.

"I didn't actually need help."

"So you were testing me?"

"Yes. Want to start walking again Greengrass?"

Astoria gave herself a mental shake and started following Malfoy once again.

"So what exactly is it that we learn? I was just told it was a secret program."

"Snape doesn't know, nobody knows what we do."

"Actually, Snape didn't choose me. He thought I would be a bad choice. It was McGonagall."

"I expect Snape doesn't like you because of the people you associate yourself with."

"Shut up you git. Merlin, were the hell is this place?" Astoria asked as they climbed the stairs for the fourth floor.

"It's pretty well hidden."

"Do you know who in my year is also apart of this?"

"No. Students can recommend others and if you do you can see if they were chosen, but you aren't really allowed to find out who was picked, unless you were asked to show somebody to the room, and even then they only ever allow somebody in you house to take you."

"Pretty secretive."  
>"None of this is for the public. It is all top secret."<p>

"Right. So who is already in this program? How many people?"

"Well in my year three of us were chosen, but the fifth years have five people chosen, which is the maximum amount of people allowed. The sixth years have four people, and the seventh years have two."

"So there aren't many people. And you don't know how many have been chosen in my year?"

"Three of you actually."

"So is it all fourth years coming to pick us up?"

"No. I was chosen to get you because I recommended you, but they just ask a student in their house to go get you guys, age doesn't really matter."

"Do you know what houses the students in my year are from?"

"There is you, a Slytherin, um… Eddie was given two packets so he's getting two people and that means there are two Ravenclaws."

"Packets?"  
>"Yeah, we were given packets with your picture, schedule, and house."<p>

"That's creepy."  
>Malfoy shrugged.<p>

"What exactly is it that we do?"  
>"You'll see. Can't exactly discuss it out in the open."<p>

Astoria sighed. "This is really complicated."

Malfoy chuckled, "wait until you begin training."

"Wonderful. So do I know anybody in your year who is apart of the program?"

"Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas are in the program with me."

"Really?" Astoria asked interested. Having Dean in the program would definitely make everything a lot better, the two were good friends and she had been writing back and forth with him all summer.

"Here we are," Malfoy said looking around for any student. He led her behind a stairwell to a portrait of rather glum looking man. "Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

"Welcome," the portrait swung open.

"You have say your name to be admitted, there is no password. Come on."

The room Astoria entered looked similar to most classrooms, there wasn't really anything special about the room. There were lots of other doors though so Astoria suspected this was not the only place she would be spending her time.

"Professor Kennedy I brought Astoria Greengrass," Draco said to a man sitting behind a desk. Astoria had never seen him around before, and Astoria thought he looked rather uptight.

"Yes, Astoria come here."

Astoria walked up to the desk nervously.

"Here is your schedule. Professor Plath is in charge of third years. Take Astoria to her room Malfoy."

"Yes sir."

Draco took Astoria through one of the doors and inside was a rather different looking classroom. It had no desks, instead it had three plush looking couches, and the walls were covered with shelves and shelves of books. Sitting on the couches was a Ravenclaw boy Astoria had never met, and none other than Luna Lovegood.

"Thank you Draco," a woman with long brown hair said. Draco nodded once and left.

"Take a seat Astoria," the woman said. "I am Professor Plath. I will be in charge of you three for your remaining time at Hogwarts. I'm sure you all are wondering what this Program is about. The Department of Mysteries chooses talented wizards for the program, and everything is done in total secrecy. Unless you have parents or family members that are Unspeakables you may not talk about this with anyone. For the next five years you will be trained how to become Unspeakables. You will learn our secrets, partake in our research projects, and by the end of your fifth year you will chose what your specialty is."

"Excuse me, but what are specialties?" Luna asked.

"In the Department of Mysteries there are different departments. There is a chamber room for each were you conduct research. There is the Time Chamber, Space Chamber, Though Chamber, Death Chamber, and Love Chamber. You study different things in each chamber, you study gravity in the Space Chamber for example, time travel in the Time Chamber, etcetera. You will partake in experiments in each area for the next few years until you chose which departments you would like to specialize in. Of course because this is Hogwarts we do not have the actual chambers here, that is in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry, but we do have quite similar chambers for you to study in, however in a more controlled environment, rather than a risky one like at the ministry. Be warned, this is a dangerous job. None of you are actually obligated to become Unspeakables, but everything you learn here is top secret, you will be in trouble with the ministry if you ever discuss this with anyone. You may never speak of what you have learned."

"How often are classes?" the Ravenclaw boy asked.

"They are everyday during your first free period in the morning, and at night on Monday's at ten PM. On Saturdays you have no class, although you are free to come in and conduct experiments or study, and on Sundays you will be here from one PM until six. Sometimes classes will be scheduled late at night, you will be notified in advanced." Professor Plath paused. "Well now that all of that is over and done with, congratulations to all three of you."

Astoria wasn't sure if what she was feeling in the pit of her stomach was excitement or nerves.

**I honestly don't know where i came up with this, it just sort of popped into my head last night. **

**R&R please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Harry Potter **

**The Program- Some of you may be very confused, and I did that intentionally because Astoria feels the same exact way. She has not idea what people are talking about or what is going on. I will clue you in however. I assume you know about the Department of Mysteries and how it has different chambers (love, death, ect…), this programs teaches students about all of this, and the students experiment in similar chambers at Hogwarts (although everything is safe, unlike at the ministry, it is all controlled). These students are chosen by the heads of their houses and the professors in the Program (who watch in secret), students in the Program also can suggest other students who they feel would be a good Unspeakable. Students are chosen in their third year and attend classes to learn the secrets of the Department of Mysteries and become Unspeakables. I hope I cleared some of this up for you, although I'm sure you still have questions. If you have more questions email me.**

**Some of you may be wondering how I came up with this. Well I was thinking about Unspeakables and wondering how they actually got the job because everything is so top secret. People are not aware of what classes to have to pass during OWLs to become an Unspeakable, ect. So I thought it was logical that a select group of students were trained at school to become Unspeakables. Its seemed to me that Unspeakables would have to go through some sort of training program and I thought that it was a good idea. I plan on using this in the overall plot line, and there may possible be some time travel in this story (although I'm still debating). **

Astoria made her way to the Great Hall catching sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione in line and joining them. She then noticed Malfoy was reading an article from the _Daily_ _Prophet_ rather loudly. When he finished he pointed to a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley outside their home.

"And there's a picture of, Weasley!" he said. "A picture of your parents outside their house- if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Astoria looked over to Ron who was so angry he was shaking.

"Get stuffed Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon Ron."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture."

Astoria turned to Malfoy. "Why don't you go fuck yourself Malfoy? Your such a bloody arse."

Harry then said, "You know _your_ mother, Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."  
>"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," Harry said turning away.<p>

BANG!

A few people screamed, and Astoria saw Harry grab for his wand. Then there was a second BANG.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

It was Professor Moody limping down the staircase, his wand out pointed at a white ferret, exactly were Malfoy had been before.

"Did he get you?" Moody asked Harry.

"No. Missed."

It was quite amazing to see Malfoy turned into a ferret, Moody bouncing him around. It was quite unfortunate that Professor McGonagall made Moody change him back; Astoria rather liked him as a ferret.

As Astoria sat down to eat her dinner she looked up at Dean and Seamus talking and couldn't help but smile. Dean had not seen her in the Unspeakable Room (Astoria was told it was called), and she doubted he knew she was apart of the program.

"Hey," Astoria said to Dean and Seamus.

"How was your day Astoria? You have Professor Moody yet? Hear he's great," Seamus said.

"I don't have Moody till tomorrow," Astoria frowned.

"Damn. I wanted to hear all about his lesson."

Astoria just wanted to talk to Dean alone to ask him about the program. But Astoria never saw Dean and Seamus without each other actually, thinking about it, she really never had seen the other by themselves.

_Guess I'll just have to wait for the lesson tonight. _

Astoria was in the Gryffindor common room with Ginny when she noticed Dean slip out of the common room unnoticed by the remaining Gryffindors in the room.

"I think I better go Ginny, don't want to be to tired for class tomorrow. Can't wait for Moody's class."

"Yeah. Don't get caught by Filtch."

"I'll try," Astoria said walking out of the common room.

She saw Dean walking but decided to not go up to him. She just followed him quietly.

"What are you doing Astoria?" he asked after they went up some stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"The dungeons are downstairs."

"I'm not going to the dungeons."

"Where are you going."

Astoria smiled. "Same place as you."

"And that would be?"

"I think you know."  
>Dean looked at her for a second. "Wait, are you telling met that-"<p>

"Yup! Part of the Program."

"That's s great!" Dean exclaimed. "I have Zabini and Malfoy in my class. I wish Seamus was part of the program."

Astoria nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I know. Malfoy was the one who took me to the Unspeakable Room and he told me that you guys were in his class. I'm so glad that Luna is in my class."

"Dean Thomas," Dean said to the portrait.

"Astoria Greengrass."

The portrait swung open and the two entered.

"I'll see you around, yeah?" Dean said before walking to class.

Astoria walked into Professor Plath's classroom, sitting down on one of the couches next to Luna.

"Have you gone through your packet yet?" Luna asked.

"No, why?"

"It talks about you magical abilities in great depth. Its very thorough. These people were watching us very closely."

"Hello," Professor Plath said, walking into the room.

"We are going to be learning about time for the next few weeks. Before we actually start doing hands on lessons we will be learning about time first. Please start taking notes, this will be very important later on."

In class Astoria learned that time was very fragile, but not quite as fragile as people were lead to believe. It was a lie when people said meeting yourself in the past would ruin your future. It very well could ruin the future, but it all depends on the situation and the wizard. Going back in time meant there were certain rules you had abide by, and even if you changed a few things, things would generally stay the same unless you changed something in a major way.

Professor Plath only went over the basics for the first lesson, giving Astoria, Luna, and Gregory (the Ravenclaw boy's name) a book on time travel that they would have to read.

"There are a number of different ways to time travel. One can time travel using a time turner, a potion, and a spell. There are numerous objects that could take you back in time or to the future, and there are spells to let you watch a future event, but not change anything, simply watch. There is also a spell that allows you to visit a past event and take over the body of your younger self. You can explore different outcomes of the event, but this spell does not change the future. It is simply a spell that lets you know what could have been." Professor Plath said. "Alright, class is over. Time for you all to go to bed. Tomorrow we are going to be reading some books and discussing different theories of time travel."

Astoria left the Unspeakable room with Luna talking animatedly about the lesson.

"I found it quite interesting," Luna said.

"Yes, it was very interesting."

"Well I'll be going to the Ravenclaw tower. I will see you tomorrow."

Astoria waved goodbye.

"Astoria?"

Astoria turned to find Blaise Zabini.

"Hey Blaise."

"You're part of the Program."

"Yup"

"Interesting. Malfoy is to."

"I know. He was the one who showed me the way to get to the room."

"Oh. So how do you like it so far? You start learning about time travel yet?"

"Yeah, its cool. We've just learned the basics so far."  
>"Your brain will be hurting in a few days, trust me."<p>

Astoria laughed. "Yeah, I've heard time travel tends to do that."

"I personally prefer the learning about thought."

"What's the Death Chamber like?"

"It can be quite morbid. If you take the right combination of potions you can communicate with the dead through the veil. We don't have a veil here at Hogwarts, but there are other ways to communicate with the dead. Its all top secret of course."

"What do you mean by veil?"

"You'll learn eventually."

"So what do you learn when you do Thought?"

"That is what makes it so much fun. The Program isn't exactly something most professors would approve of. Our Professors encourage us to take drugs. They will give us mind altering drugs and then we have to record are thoughts while on the drugs and then write a detailed account of what happened after you have taken the drugs. They give us certain mind-altering potions to take, and mind expanding ones. We learn about the power of thought through dreams-"

"Discussing Thought again Blaise?" said a voice that Astoria recognized all to well.

"Yes Draco. We don't all have the ability to understand time travel as well as others."

Astoria looked at the boys confused.

"Draco here is master at Time." Blaise explained.

"Its all about understanding the different theories and effects. Its easy," Draco said. "Thought is stupid. It just fucks with your mind."

"Funny, I feel the same way about Time."

"So I'm guessing you two have already decided your specialties?"

Blaise nodded yes but Draco shook his head. "I want to learn a little bit more about the love chamber before I choose. Your not allowed to work in the love chamber until fourth year. You don't actually do much bookwork or theories. You just go into the chamber and do certain experiments." Draco said.

"Why can't we do anything until next year?" asked Astoria.

Draco gave Astoria an evil smile. "They don't want us doing anything to sexual until were fourteen going to be fifteen."

"You do sexual things in there?" Astoria asked amazed.

Blaise nodded. "There aren't any girls in our class though, so we don't actually have sex or anything like that. Well we haven't done anything. But we were told we are going to have this sort of mental journey. You'll see next year."

Astoria was left to ponder the Love Chamber and the strange things that she was going to be taught before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>September came and went all to quickly. Astoria's third year was much the same as her second. She stayed in the Gryffindor common room at nights, she hung out with the same people, she was still pants at Potions and Herbology, the only thing that changes was she was now in training to become an Unspeakable. To become an Unspeakable was very difficult, and definitely not for everyone. Astoria was taught the secrets of Time that not anybody else even knew about. After they were done learning about Time, the class (did three people even qualify as a class?) started learning about Space. This did not interest Astoria nearly as much who had taken a keen interest in time travel. Astoria did not care much about the laws of the universe when it came to Space, but Luna loved it. By the beginning of October the section on Space was coming to a close and Astoria was look forward to working on thought.<p>

In the Unspeakable Room friendships were different. Astoria noticed that Draco, Blaise, and Dean were _almost_ friends. There was no rivalry between them and they had civil conversations about lessons, they even _helped_each other.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts one day Professor Moody decide to talk about Death Eaters, and the Unforgivable Curses. Astoria grew uncomfortable when he mentioned Death Eaters and was staring directly at Astoria. Then he decided to show the class the curses.

When Moody showed Crutio Astoria thought she would start crying. Her mother had been driven to insanity from the Crutiatus curse, and then killed. Stephen Greengrass had been killed by _Avada Kedavra_, at least he didn't suffer.

When class ended Moody asked Astoria to wait.

"Professor?" she asked.

"You seemed uncomfortable today in class."

"Its just… my parents… they were killed from those curses. By a former Death Eater."

"I know. You were raised by your Aunt, weren't you?"

"And my grandmother."

"I take it your aunt doesn't have kind words for your parents?"

"No."

"I knew your mother and father. They were very brave."

"Yeah. Uh Professor, I have to go." Astoria ran out of Moody's class. There was something about him that just didn't sit right with her. She ran out of his class like hell.

**R&R please? I hope you liked the chapter, it wasn't much, just a short little chapter. I included the DADA lesson because I realized I never fully explained how Astoria's mom died or Stephen Greengrass, just that they were killed. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Harry Potter **

Everybody was excited, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students arrived at Hogwarts, and the champions were chosen. Harry was one of them. People kept saying that Harry put his name into the goblet. _Ron_ even thought Harry put his name into the goblet, but Astoria did not believe it for a second. Of course Harry didn't put his name in. First of all he wasn't that type of person, and second of all, how would he have been able to get past Dumbeldore's age line? It wasn't possible.

Ron was being a baby. He wasn't talking to Harry anymore, and Hermione was split between Ron and Harry. She complained to Astoria many times about how stupid the boys feud was and Astoria couldn't agree more.

Then the first task came and Harry was nervous. Astoria and Hermione went to the tent to wish him luck, but he didn't need it. He did brilliantly for the first task. Astoria was cheering when he collected his egg, and gave Malfoy a cheeky grin seeing his face when Harry got the egg. She had told Malfoy off quite a few times for being such an ass, of course nothing changed with him.

"Victor Krum asked me the Yule Ball," Hermione said one day. She was smiling brightly.

"That's so great Hermione!" Astoria exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm really quite excited."

"Have you told the boys yet?"

"No, their having some problems finding a date, I don't want to rub it in their faces."

Astoria shook her head. "You're way to nice Hermione."

Astoria had other things on her mind rather than an invitation to the Yule Ball. Daphne had been yelling at her because Astoria was supporting Harry in the tournament, and Parkinson was being a bigger bitch than before.

Astoria could not take the endless teasing of Astoria's mother, and Astoria's looks. Parkinson had broken her glasses on more than one occasion and Astoria wanted to cry.

Astoria was no longer talking to Daphne after she called her an, "ugly mudblood," and avoided the Slytherin common room at all costs.

"Want to go to the ball with me?" Blaise asked Astoria one day.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" he said slowly, as if speaking to somebody rather slow.

Astoria stared at Blaise for a minute. She was well aware that Daphne liked Blaise, and she had a sneaking suspicion that Blaise liked her. Daphne had been ordered to befriend a Durmstrang student by their grandmother, and Astoria thought this was probably Blaise's way to make her jealous.

"Why aren't you asking Daphne?"

"She's going with Oscar," he snarled. Oscar was the Durmstrang student and from a family of considerable wealth.

"Then why not ask Parkinson? Your pretty good friends."

"She's going with Malfoy."

Astoria felt her blood run cold. Malfoy was taking the Parkinson bitch? What? No he couldn't. He had more taste that _that_, didn't he?

_Why should I care? I hate him anyway. _Astoria thought.

But Astoria felt anger at the thought of Malfoy with Parkinson nonetheless.

_Its just because I hate Parkinson so much. _Astoria reasoned with herself. _And Malfoy can sometimes be nice. That's it. I just don't like the idea of that bitch with somebody like Malfoy. He's too smart for her, and way to cute. _

Wait, did she just think that Malfoy was cute?

"Astoria?"

"Yes," Astoria said quickly. "I'll go to the ball with you."

* * *

><p>Astoria and Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room comforting Ron.<p>

"What's up?" Harry said joining them.

Ron had a sort of horrified look on his face. "Why did I do it?" Ron asked. "I don't know what made me do it!"  
>"What?" Harry asked.<p>

Astoria couldn't resist, she burst out laughing, earning a rather nasty look from Ron. "Its not funny Astoria!" Astoria smiled broadly.

"He- er- just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," Ginny said.

Astoria managed to turn her laugh into a cough.

"You _what?" _said Harry.

Ron moaned for while about Fleur, while Astoria held back her laughter.

"This is mad," Ron said to Harry. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone- well except Neville. Hey- guess who he asked? _Hermione!"_

"_What?" _asked Harry.

"Yeah, I know! He told me after potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff- but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville… I mean, who would?"

"Don't!" said Ginny. "Don't laugh."

Astoria looked at her red face. Ginny was going to the dance with Neville.

When Hermione came in Ron seemed to realize something.

"Hermione," he said, "Neville's right- you _are_ a girl…"

"Oh well spotted," Hermione said coldly. Astoria had a feeling what was going to happen next and it couldn't mean anything good. Astoria had always suspected Ron and Hermione liked each other, and recently Astoria noticed that Hermione was maybe starting to realize her feelings (although obviously ignoring them). Ron was oblivious to everything, even his own feelings, as always.

"We- you can come with one of us!" Ron exclaimed.  
>"No, I can't," Hermione snapped.<p>

"Oh come on, we need partners, we've going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…"

"I can't come with you, because I' already going with someone."

"No you're not! You just said that to get rid of Neville!"  
>"Oh did I?" Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"<br>"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl. That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you! I'm going with someone else!" Hermione ran off.

"She's lying," Ron said.

"She's not," said Ginny quietly.

"Who is it then?" Astoria could hear the jealousy in Ron's voice.

"I'm not telling you, its her business."

"Who is it Astoria?"

"None of your business.

"Right," Ron said, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, _you_ can go with Harry, and I'll go with Astoria."

"I can't," said Ginny turning red. Astoria new that Ginny would like nothing more than to go to the dance with Harry, "I'm going with- with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought… well… I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year." Ginny looked miserable. "I think I'll go have dinner," she said running off.

"I can't go with you Ron," Astoria said.

"Why not?" Ron whined.

"I have a date to."

"_What!" _Harry and Ron exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, believe it or not I'm a girl too Ron."

"Who are you going with?" Harry asked.

Astoria blushed. "Blaise Zabini."

"_What!" _the boys exclaimed again.

"He's a _Slytherin_ Astoria!" Ron said.

Astoria stared at Ron in anger. "I'm a Slytherin to Ron! See, look," she pointed to her Slytherin tie and necklace.

"Why would you go with him though?" Harry asked calmly.

"Well all the other eligible Slytherins had dates, so we decided to go with each other."

"What do you mean by _eligible Slytherins_?" said Ron.

"Well in most families such as Blaise's and mine, there is a select group of people we are allowed to date. There are certain families that are favored above others, and we are expected to be friendly with. All of the eligible Slytherin girls were taken except for a few, so Blaise asked me. I of course had to write to Grandmother and ask permission- she of course agreed. My sister is going with a distant cousin of her's. She was ordered to become close to him by Grandmother and Aunty."

Ron and Harry looked shocked. "That really happens?"

"Its stupid, buts its tradition. Its not really something we can change."

"But why would you agree to go with Zabini?" Ron asked. "He seems like an arrogant git."

"He's actually pretty nice."

"Bollocks," Ron grumbled. "So who are we supposed to go with now?"

* * *

><p>"OW! Ginny that hurt!" Astoria exclaimed as Ginny ran brushing out Astoria's long matted hair.<p>

"Well what else am I supposed to do? Honestly Astoria, do you _ever_ brush your hair?" Ginny chastised.

"Every two weeks or so."

Hermione laughed as she applied some type of potion to her hair. The three girls were in Hermione's dormitory getting ready for the ball. Astoria had been given her customary dress for Christmas from her grandmother this year, and was planning on wearing it to the ball. It was the most grownup dress Astoria had ever received.

"Ginny are you going to do anything with your hair?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm just going to put a little makeup on and wear my dress, I don't really need to do anything special. Harry won't notice me anyway." Astoria sighed.

"Maybe if you just… maybe you should just forget about Harry," Hermione said carefully. "I mean I think your great Ginny, but…"

"He doesn't like me, I know. Believe me, I know. Can we not talk about it? So what do you want to do with your hair Astoria?"

"I don't know. How about a braid?"

"Alright, I learned how to do fishtails from mum. I'll do one on you."

Astoria and Hermione paid special attention to their appearances taking hours to do their hair and makeup.

Hermione looked stunning, her hair sleek and shiny in an elegant bun, and the color of her dress complimented her completion very nicely.

Astoria thought she looked pretty good herself. Her black hair was pulled back into a beautiful braid, and just a few pieces of hair were out of the braid to frame her face. Her makeup was more natural than usual, and she was not wearing her glasses. Her dress was simple but elegant, a light blue-purple dress that brought out her eyes, and fell to the floor in soft waves.

"Shall we go meet our dates?" Hermione said looking rather giddy.

The three girls made their way downstairs and Astoria spotted Blaise.

"Hi Blaise," she said feeling rather shy.

"Astoria, hello." Blaise looked at Astoria in shock. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Astoria said blushing.

Just than Malfoy and Parkinson came up the steps of the dungeon followed by Crabbe and Goyle who had not managed to find dates.

Malfoy nodded at Blaise once and then his eyes fell on Astoria. Parkinson was looking at Astoria as well, in utter shock.

"Parkinson," Astoria said by way of greeting, "Malfoy."

Astoria and Blaise went into the Great Hall, sitting down next to each other for the feast. Blaise was telling Astoria about a rather interesting potion he had taken in the Program quietly. Astoria couldn't help but notice Malfoy glancing up at Astoria every few minutes.

"Astoria."

Astoria turned to see Daphne standing with Oscar, looking at Astoria in shock, her eyes then turned to Blaise and they lit up in anger.

"You really should have let me do your makeup Astoria, you look absolutely atrocious."

Astoria glared at Daphne with the coldest, meanest, Slytherin look she could muster, and then turned away from her.

When the dancing started Astoria was glad. She hated all the people staring at her. But of course Malfoy and Parkinson went onto the dance floor, and Astoria hated the sight of the two of them dancing. She felt something akin to rage, but she didn't understand why she was feeling it.

Daphne and Oscar went onto the dance floor late on in the night and Astoria saw Blaise tense up.

Seamus was going to the dance with Lavender, but Astoria saw Lavender talking to a few friends while Seamus and Dean were off together. Astoria smiled a little at her friends.

"Want to make Daphne and Draco jealous?" Blaise whispered in her ear suddenly.

"I'm not trying to make Dr-" but her words were cut off when Blaise's mouth was on hers.

Astoria was in utter shock for a moment, she had never kissed a boy before. She started moving her lips with his and soon enough his tongue had found its way into her mouth.

When they broke apart Astoria saw Malfoy looking at her with an expression she could not quite identify, and Daphne had a look of utter rage.

"What made you think I was trying to make Malfoy jealous."

Blaise laughed. "Just by the way he was looking at you tonight, and how angry you got when I told you he was taking Parkinson to the dance."

"Well I could care less about the little ferret."

Blaise smiled. "Could have fooled me."

"You don't know anything. I hate that git."

"Whatever you say Astoria."  
>"Why? Does he like me? I thought he liked the Parkinson bitch?"<p>

"Well he's never said he likes you, but he's never made fun of you for being half-blood. For Draco that's saying something."

"He just knows I would slap him again if he did."

"Yes Astoria, I'm sure that's it."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"  
>"Agreeing me in a voice that so clearly <em>doesn't<em> agree with me."

"Wanna kiss again?"

"Why not?" Astoria shrugged kissing him again. "But you do know this is the one and only night I will ever do this with you again, correct? Tomorrow everything goes back to normal. I'm just doing this to get back at Daphne."

"Of course," Blaise said shutting her up with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Astoria said goodnight to Blaise, heading up to the Gryffindor tower with Ginny. She was going to stay the night there.<p>

"I can't believe you were snogging him," Ginny said. "Are you guys together now?"

"No! Of course not, he was just going with me to get back at Daphne, and I was more than happy to help him make her angry."

"So you just kissed him to make Daphne jealous?"

"Yeah." Astoria quickly changed the subject. "So I saw you talking to Michael Corner, do you like him?"

Ginny blushed. "I knew it!" she exclaimed happily as the walked through the portrait.

"Ron and Hermione got into a row," Ginny whispered as they made their way up to her dorm.

"What about?"

"Well Ron was upset because Hermione went to the dance with Victor Krum, and then Hermione said that next time there is a ball for Ron to ask her before anybody else and not as a last resort."

"Do you think there going to stop speaking again?"

"I've no idea. But I'm tired. Lets go to sleep."

Luna of course did not believe Astoria when she said she was just trying to get back at her sister.

"You were trying to get back at Malfoy."

"No I wasn't."

"You've had a rather strange relationship for sometime now. He comforted you when you found out about your father. He let you cry in his arms, and I doubt he would let very many people do that."

"But why would I be trying to get back at him? I don't care what he does with the Parkinson bitch. They could be having sex right now and I wouldn't care."

"But you said yes to Blaise because of Malfoy."

"I was just in shock that he was going to the dance with that bitch."

"I think you're in denial Astoria."

"No I'm not. I hate Malfoy. He's bigot."

"Yes he is. But he doesn't seem to care that you are half-blood."

"Doesn't matter. He's rude to my friends. I could never like him."

"He recommended you for the Program."

"What are you getting at?"

"I think that you both like each other."

"No, I hate him. There is a difference."

"It's a fine line between love and hate."

"What?"

"It's a Muggle saying, I read it in a book."

"Well that Muggle saying is stupid."

"I think its rather spot on."  
>Astoria sighed. "I'm going to the dungeons. I'll see you later."<p>

When she got back down to the dungeons it was nearly curfew and only a few people was in the common room.

"Greengrass."

"Hello Malfoy."

"You look like your back to normal," Malfoy gestured to her glasses that were back on her face and her dark eye makeup.

"Yup."

"Are you and Blaise dating?" He asked rather bluntly.

"No."

"Could have fooled me, the way you two were last nigh," he grumbled.

"Why do you care?"  
>"I don't. I was just curious."<p>

"Did you have fun with Parkinson?"

"Yes."

"Good," Astoria said a bit angrily as she walked off to her dorm.

She didn't quite understand why she was shaking in anger.

**So do you like the story? R&R please :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Alright I am going to ask- no, beg- that you review this chapter. Its special for very many reasons, one of which is because this story is now 100 pgs and over now because of this chapter (and I usually take ages to write a story). The second reason... you'll find out at the end of the chapter. :) **

Everything was normal for a while until a little after the second task of the tournament. Astoria had been walking to class when Professor Snape said that he needed to take Astoria and Daphne to Dumbledore's office. When they went in his office they learned that their grandmother had passed away. Daphne had started crying silently, Astoria just sat in shock. Her grandmother had never loved her, and in truth she was not actually her grandmother.

Then before she knew what was happening Astoria was back home and was at her grandmother's funeral. Her aunty stayed calm, never crying, and Daphne kept a cool composure, only letting a few silent tear fall down her beautiful face.

After the funeral Daphne came into Astoria's room.

"I've been stupid Astoria," she said. "You're my sister and I've been so mean to you. I don't care if we don't see eye to eye, I don't care that you are a half-blood, you're practically the only family I've got left."

Daphne ran to Astoria hugging her tightly. "I love you," she said.

"I love you to Daphne."

"So you aren't not mad at me?"

"No. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I don't care about Blaise anymore."

"He only went with me to make you jealous, and I agreed because I was upset about… something."

"He wanted to make me jealous?" Daphne asked sounding more than a little happy.

"Yeah, he really likes you Daphne, but you are trailing after that Oscar kid."

"I was told to."

"You don't have to always do what you're told Daphne." Astoria paused, wondering how to phrase what she was about to ask. "Daphne, I… I wrote to somebody. Just a few days ago, but I got a letter back. Um… I- I contacted mum's family, my grandparents."

"What? The Muggles?"

"Yes. And I want to meet them Daphne. I'm not going to go live with them or anything, or even stay in contact with them, but their my family, and I want to know what they are like. They told me where they live and I said I wanted to meet them."

"You what?"

"Would you come with me Astoria? We can just tell Aunty we are going out for a little bit. I don't want to meet the Muggles alone. Will you please come with me?"

Daphne stared at Astoria in shock. "Y-yes, I'll come. But how will we get there?"

"Milly can get us there," Astoria said referring to the house elf. "She can apparate us there and back. You just have to ask her, I obviously can't."

So Daphne did, and Milly apparated Astoria and Daphne just outside a Muggle neighborhood two days later in the afternoon.

"So this is where Muggles live?" Daphne said sounding quite nervous. "I've never met any Muggles before, have you?"

"No," Astoria said looking around nervously. It seemed to be an upper middle class neighborhood, and all the houses looked very similar to each other.

"So your mother wasn't wealthy I suppose," Daphne observed. She wasn't trying to be snooty or anything, Astoria had been thinking the same thing. Even if Astoria wasn't a brat or did not care about wealth, she had still grown up in a wealthy family very privileged, and that was they type of life she knew.

"No, but this seems like borderline wealthy, you know? I mean all the houses are nice and adequately sized. We can't compare it to the Manor, its been in the family for hundreds of years." Astoria said.

"'Suppose that's true. Do you know which house it is?"

"Yeah, uh, number ten."

"So what did you say to them in the letter?"

"I told them I was Viola's daughter and I was interested in meeting them. They weren't ever at mother's funeral, were they?"

"I don't think so," Daphne said. "I don't really remember, I was only four."

"Alright here we are," Astoria said standing in the driveway of well-kept house. It was nice, well cared for. "Do I look alright?" Astoria asked nervously. She had worn her nice jeans (which meant they weren't ripping apart at the seams) paired with a black sweater, and her black combat boots that she always wore. She had even brushed her hair for the occasion, and she wore the waist-length hair down.

"You look beautiful, Astoria," Daphne said. "You look so pretty without all that makeup and your glasses."

"You look pretty to."

"Do I look like a Muggle?" Daphne joked.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were one." Astoria smiled. Her sister looked beautiful as always. Her blonde-red hair was out of her face in a low ponytail, and her she wore high-heeled boots that made her even taller than she already was.

"Well, go on then. Knock," Daphne said pushing Astoria towards the front door.

Astoria at Daphne nervously. "Don't leave me," she said.

"I'll stay with you the entire time."

Astoria counted to ten, and walked up to the front door, knocking. In less then a minuet an old Muggle man with a receding hairline opened the door.

"Hi," Astoria said, "I'm Astoria Greengrass. Viola's daughter. And this is my sister Daphne."

The Muggle man started at her for a long while. "Come in," he said. He led them to a nice looking living room were an old Muggle woman sat in a chair. She wore her hair in a neat bun, and she dressed nicely.

"This is Astoria and Daphne," the Muggle man said. "They say their Viola's daughters."

The Muggle woman stood up. "I'm Amber, Viola's mother, but you can call me Grandma," she said hugging both the girls, "and this is your grandfather. Take a seat."

The five of them each sat down.

"Um Daphne isn't actually Viola's daughter," Astoria said. "She's my half sister. She's older than me."

"We haven't spoken to Viola since she graduated from Hogwarts," the old man said gruffly. "So she wound up marrying, hu?"

"Yes," Astoria said. "She married a man named Stephen Greengrass. He was a wizard, and an Auror like her."

Amber smiled. "Where is your mother dear?" Amber asked Daphne not unkindly.

Daphne blushed. "She… she left."

Astoria was taken aback. Daphne always told people her mother was dead.

"I'm sorry dear. You are very beautiful you know. So lovely. Both of you."

"You don't look like Viola," the old man said. "Except for the freckles. And the eye color. 'Suppose you look like your father, what is he like?"

"He's dead, sir," said Daphne.

"So Viola is raising you? That must not be good. That girl never knew how to do anything. She left this house as soon as she could, wanted nothing to do with us. _Muggles_ she called us."  
>Astoria looked down. "You weren't told?"<p>

"Told what?" the old man barked.

"My mother is dead," she said quietly. "She died when I was three."

"What?" the old woman said. "Why did nobody tell us?"

"We didn't know who you were. Astoria only recently found out who you are from a Professor of ours. She was her mum's friend." Daphne said.

"Who would that be?" the old man asked.

"His name is Remus Lupin," said Astoria.

"Viola mentioned him," Amber said.

"So who raised you two girls?" the old man asked.

"Our grandmother and aunt," said Daphne.

"What is it that they do?" Amber asked.

"They don't have jobs," said Astoria.

_ Unless you count being Death Eaters._

"Are you girls okay then? Money wise, I mean?" Amber asked concerned.

"Oh yes," Astoria said. "We have more than enough."

"Viola married rich, hu?" the old man sneered.

"Tim!" the old women exclaimed. "You'll have to excuse my husband. He is still angry that Viola left. She was our only child you know. Would you like to see her room?"

Amber took Daphne and Astoria up to Astoria's mother's room. The walls were painted blue, and the bed was crisply made. There were a few Ravenclaw things in the room, but other than that the room had almost nothing in it.

"Feel free to take anything you like," Amber said.

Astoria opened a chest were she found some Muggle books, and when she went through the closet, she found that there were still clothes in there. Astoria took a picture she found of her mother with her parents.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Amber asked.

"We really must be going," Astoria said. "I'm very sorry, but we have to be back home. We have to get a few things in order."

Amber looked sad. "Well alright. You girls are welcome anytime you like. Remember that. I expect to hear from you Astoria."

"Yes," Astoria said.

Astoria was relived when she left the house.

"I was expecting to learn something about my mother." Astoria said. "I don't really remember her, and I thought that maybe if I met her parents… but they didn't seem like family. My grandmother was nice, but… I don't know them. I just wanted to feel closer to my mum."

Daphne held Astoria's hand and squeezed in comfortingly. She called for Milly, and the girls were back at the Manor in Astoria's room.

"Are you okay?" asked Daphne.

"Yeah," Astoria said, hastily wiping away a tear.

"She was a wonderful mother," Daphne said suddenly.

"What?"

"Viola. I used to call her Mummy you know. She was so sweet and caring. She used to read to both of us before bed, and she would take us to a Muggle playground sometimes."

"You remember her?"

"Yes. I loved her."

"But you don't like Muggle-borns."

"I have to not like them," Daphne said quietly. "But I was little, I didn't know that being Muggle-born was bad. I just knew that Viola was my mummy. I didn't know she wasn't until Aunty told me."

"Daphne, do you love me?" Astoria asked suddenly.

"Of course I do. I've told you that."

"I mean, would you love me no matter what?" Astoria said, trying to hold back the flood of tears threatening to fall down.

"No matter what, I promise." Daphne said. "What's the matter Astoria?"

"Lets sit down." Astoria lead Daphne to her bed, talking out her wand and muttering a silencing spell. "I'm not actually your sister."

"What? Astoria yes-"

"Just listen to me." Astoria said, letting her tears fall freely. "Stephen Greengrass is not my father. My mother… she slept with another wizard before her and Stephen were married, they had had a row or something, and she was friends with this wizard. Professor Lupin and Dumbledore told me this. My mum made some type of potion to figure out who my father was, and it was not Stephen. She didn't tell my real father or Stephen any of this though. I just found out at the end of last year. I didn't know if I could tell you or not. I didn't want to loose you, and I didn't want Aunty to send me away to an orphanage or something. Please do be mad Daphne." Astoria burst into tears. "P-Please t-tell me y-you st-till love me," she cried.

Then Astoria felt Daphne's arms around her. "You _are_ my sister Astoria. Blood or no blood, I love you." Daphne to was crying, and Astoria fell into her arms gratefully.

"You don't hate me?"

"Never."

After the girls stopped crying Daphne let Astoria go and said, "We can't tell Aunty this. She might hurt you. It's not safe."

"I know."

"Who is your father?"

"I've begged Lupin and Dumbledore to tell me, but they won't. I only know that he was a Slytherin. He comes from a family of Slytherins, Lupin told me that. So he must be Pureblood."

"Why won't they tell you?"

"They say people might go after me. I think he might have been a Dark Wizard Daphne. But if he was friends with my mum he couldn't have been a Death Eater, could he? I mean he wouldn't have been friends with a Muggle-born, right?"

"I don't know Astoria."

Astoria went back to Hogwarts feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her. Daphne knew her secret, and still loved her. Daphne loved her, they were still sisters not matter what.

* * *

><p>When she arrived back at Hogwarts at night, Daphne went straight to be, but Astoria lingered in the common room. Astoria wasn't feeling to great physically though. She had taken her potion, but her aunt had beat her before she left to go back to school, and her heart had not slowed down since. Her face was bruised, and her stomach and back were black and blue, it hurt to breathe.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Why did Malfoy always sneak up on her like that?

"I'm fine," Astoria said. "Thank you."

"I would say I'm sorry about your grandmother, but I'm not. Your family is horrible to you."

Astoria said nothing, she kept her hair in her face so Malfoy could not see her face. Unfortunately her keeping her face down and her hair covering it seemed to make Draco suspicious. He pushed Astoria's hair out of her face, and gently took her face in his hands.

"Merlin Astoria. What happened to you?" Draco said. "Why do you let that bitch do that to you?"

"I don't _let_ her." Astoria snarled. "She's a bitch. She keeps insulting my mother."

"So you stand up to her? Astoria, you have to learn to keep your fucking mouth shut. Do you want to get fucking hurt? Merlin. Are you okay, it looks like it hurts."

"Malfoy… why do you care so much? About my family I mean."

"I… I just- its not- it isn't right."

"But why do you care?"

"I like you, I don't think you deserve what they do to you."

"But I'm a half-blood," Astoria pointed out. "You don't like half-bloods Draco," she said quietly.

"You're the exception." He said so quietly Astoria could barley hear him.

"But why? I'm nothing special."

Draco looked Astoria sternly. "Don't ever say that Astoria. You are very special, and don't let that stupid Aunt of yours tell you differently."

Astoria was taken aback. "I don't understand Draco. Why? Why do you care?"

"I told you, I like you."

"You're making my head hurt. Let's just change the subject." Astoria sighed. "How's working in the Love Chamber going?"  
>"Its really interesting. I'm considering specializing in Love and Time."<br>"I can't wait to try it. We just started Death. We aren't doing anything like contacting people. We just take this special potion thing and it lets you here the dead whispering to you. Its creepy, but I like it."

"You like learning about Death? I always hated it."  
>"I like Time better. And Thought is cool, although I wouldn't specialize in it. But I like the potions and drugs we take."<p>

"I've never liked Thought."

"That's because you don't like thinking for yourself," Astoria said knowingly.

"That isn't true, I-"

"Your entire belief system is because of your parents."

"I'm speaking to you, aren't I? You aren't somebody my father would approve of."

"But you haven't ever spoken to me kindly in public, have you? I'm willing to bet that none of your friends know that you have ever spoken I kind word to me before in your life."

"Do _your _friends think anything different?"

"Only Luna."

"We both don't talk about this for a reason Astoria, has the reason ever occurred to you?"

It had not actually, and Astoria had never really thought of it.

"I thought not," said Draco. "Do you want to know why? It's because your friends would never understand why you would speak to me. Potter, Weasley, and Granger would never understand. To a certain extent they don't understand you. They don't come from families like us Astoria. They don't understand what is expected of us. They don't understand what our families want from us. They forget you're a Slytherin sometimes, am I right? But you _are_ a Slytherin Astoria. You can pretend your not, you can be friends with blood traitors and Muggle-borns all you want, but you aren't one of them, not really. That's because you live in this world. Your one of us."

"No I'm not."

"What? Yes-"

"I'm a half-blood Draco. You know what that means? Most families would have disowned me. When the time comes, when I am older, if I wanted to marry, it wouldn't be to someone like you. That would be beneath you. Nobody who is a real pureblood looks at me as one of them. I'm not considered proper company. I'm a blood-traitor Draco, and I'm an outsider on the inside just until I'm a little older, and then I'll be gone. I'll be shunned from your world forever. Tell me Draco, why is it that you don't tell your friends about me? I'll tell you, its because you know I'm not apart of your world. I'm just a stupid half-blood. You can't be seen being friendly with me. Blaise is friendly with me, but lets face it, he can afford to, with a family like his, and he doesn't care as much as you. You care too much about what other people think. You care too much about people seeing you as somebody you aren't. It's funny because you aren't a bad person Draco, but you want everybody to see you as that person. That's why you are going out with that Parkinson bitch, isn't it? Because people _expect_ that of you." Astoria left Draco to ponder what she had just said, as she left the dungeons to sneak out of Hogwarts. Her heart hurt.

* * *

><p>Astoria just went to Hogsmeade, just to clear her head. She snuck into Hogsmeade, much like she had during her second year. She wore her sweater with the hood up, and her hair was down to obscure the remaining part of her face people could see. It was late, nearly midnight, but Astoria wasn't tired. She just needed to get away from everyone. She took out a cigarette grateful for it. She was still feeling ill; her heart was still beating to fast.<p>

She was just wondering around Hogsmeade, thinking of getting drunk, when she saw it, or rather him. A big, shaggy black dog eating some scraps off the floor.

"Merlin's pants," Astoria said. "Snuffles?" she called, remembering the code name he had given them.

The dog looked up at her, slowly backing away. Astoria realized that he probably could not recognize her with her hood up, so she pulled it down, and pushed her hair out of the way. "Snuffles?" she said again, and the dog looked at her, walking slowly towards her. She bent down to pet him and whispered, "what the hell are you doing here? You trying to get caught?" Astoria sighed. "I'll get you something to eat, I suppose your hungry. Wait here."

Astoria quickly ran off and got a few loafs of bread and water. She ran back to find 'Snuffles' exactly were she had left him. When he saw Astoria he wagged his tail and started walking. Astoria followed.

Sirius led Astoria to the foot of a mountain. For nearly a half-hour Astoria followed until he led her into a cave, the same cave she had found last year. He transformed once inside.

"Food," he said, and Astoria handed him the loaves of bread and water. He ate it hungrily.

"What are you doing here Sirius? Does Harry know about this? I don't think he'd be happy that you're risking getting caught."

"Of course he knows I'm here. I'm here for him." Sirius said. "Did he not show you my letter?"

_How much have I missed since I've been gone? _

"I haven't been at Hogwarts for three weeks," Astoria said.

Sirius looked up at Astoria, _really_ looked at her. "What happened to your face? Did that happen outside Hogwarts?"

Astoria really did not want to get into this with Sirius. "Doesn't matter," she said. "What matters is why you're here."

"I'm here to help Harry. Somebody put his name in that goblet for a reason."

"We've been trying to figure it out, but with the tasks and everything… I helped Harry with the last one a little. He did great. He's really brave."

"Is he doing okay?"

"When I was at Hogwarts he was doing alright. I mean I can tell he's scared about the tournament, but I mean who wouldn't be? But he's been doing fine. That stupid Rita Skeeter woman keeps writing theses really horrible articles about him, but that really doesn't matter much, considering everything else."

Astoria sat down on the ground across from Sirius. "You wan't a fag?" she asked.

"Please."

Astoria handed him a cigarette and when it was in his mouth lit it with her lighter. "You're a little young to become a smoker, aren't you?"

Astoria shrugged. "Whatever. Doesn't matter."

"That's what you said about your face."

"It's nothing. I just got into a little fight."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "A little fight?"

Astoria took a puff of her own cigarette. "It was my fault, really. I shouldn't have snapped at Aunty like I did. I-"

"Your aunt did that to you?" Sirius asked incredulous.

"It doesn't matter. I snapped and said I said I'd rather be a mudblood than a cunt like my Aunt."

Sirius almost chocked on the water he had been drinking. "You said that to _Melantha Greengrass_. You've got some balls. You're in Slytherin I recall?"

"Yeah"

"Should have been in Gryffindor. Its takes guts to say something like that to Melantha Greengrass. She was one of the most depraved death eaters out there."  
>"I think she was involved in torturing the Muggles at the World Cup."<p>

"I wouldn't be surprised. Have you done anything for your face?"

_Is he still on this? _

"No. The house elf is not allowed to help me."

"Merlin, why?"

"She doesn't like me, I thought that was already established."

"Cheeky."

"Have you seen Harry yet?"

"He's coming on Saturday."

Astoria nodded. She felt her pulse. It was slowing down finally.

"Would you like me to fix your face? Can I see your wand?"

Astoria handed him the wand. "Be careful. It can be temperamental with other people. Olivander didn't want me to try it out because he thought the wand was too powerful and temperamental for me. Turns out my temperament is perfect for it," Astoria laughed.

Sirius muttered a spell and Astoria instantly felt a little better. "Um… Sirius, I'm sorry, but would you mind… ugh… healing my other uh… bruises," she asked quietly, embarrassed.

"She did more?"

Astoria raised her sweater just a little above her belly button to reveal her completely black and blue stomach.

"Merlin," Sirius whispered, before he did the same spell as before.

"Thank you," Astoria said pulling her sweater back down and taking her wand.

"Have you considered finding someplace else to live?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

There was a brief silence. "Where are your parents? I mean I know your mother left-"

"Their dead," Astoria cut him off. "Oh and by the way, you thought I was my sister," Astoria laughed. "I'm not Daphne. Trust me, if you ever met her you wouldn't confuse us. I'm her younger sister, Astoria."

Sirius's mouth opened, he just sat there gaping at her.

"My mother was Viola Caraway. She died."

"When?" Sirius croaked. "Merlin, how did Lupin take it? They were so close." Sirius said the last bit more to himself than to Astoria.

"My mum and Stephen died when I was three. They were Aurous. My mum was tortured into insanity and then killed."

"So Melantha raised you?"

"Yeah."

"Of course she doesn't like you. With your mother and everything."

"No shit."

"She never liked your father either."

A light went off in Astoria's head. "You knew my mum!" she exclaimed smiling broadly.

"Yes," he said hesitantly.

"Maybe _you'll _tell me. Everybody knows and won't fucking tell me. Even Snape knows! The self-riotous git."

"Knows what?"

"Who my real dad is. My mum had a one-night stand or something before she married Stephen Greengrass. She told him that I was his child, but I'm not. In hindsight it really should have been obvious. I look nothing like my mum or Stephen."

"Y-you-"

"Lupin told me I was a lot like my father. He said that it scared him when he met me how much I was like him. He said anybody who ever met my father would be able to see that I was his daughter. But he won't tell me who he is."

Sirius said nothing for quite a while. "You are telling me that Remus, Dumbledore, and even _Snape_ know who your father is?"

Astoria nodded. "Yeah. I've been trying to figure it out for a while, but I don't know where to start looking. Lupin told me he was a Slytherin."

"He told you _what_?"

"Well he actually said his entire family had been in Slytherin, so I take it he was as well. So that means he comes from a pureblood family, and pureblood families are dying out, so it kind of narrows the search down."

"How long did Lupin know this?" Sirius asked quietly.

"My mum told him everything while it was happening. Apparently they were quite close. Ginny and Hermione think that he might be my father, but I don't think so."  
>"He isn't."<p>

"So you know?" Astoria asked, her heart quickening.

"We're going to Hogwarts."

"What?"

"We are going to Hogwarts right now."

"_What!_"

"And stop smoking those blood things," Sirius took her cigarette out of her hand and threw it on the ground.

He transformed into a dog and took off running.

"Stop it! Stop it!" She said stumbling after him. "STOP IT!" she yelled as loud as she could.

He stopped.

"First of all you cannot go to Hogwarts, are you mad? And second-"

Sirius was a person once more. "I'm going to Hogwarts Astoria. You can't stop me."

"You want to get sent back to Azkaban? Imagine how Harry would feel if-"

"I'm going."

Astoria pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine. But you are _not_ running. I can't run. And unless you want my heart to explode while I'm trying to keep up with you, then you better walk."

Sirius stared. "You heart would what?"

"You really like to pry into my business don't you? Fine, I have a heart condition, I can't run, and my heart has been hurting lately. You happy? Now turn back into Snuffles before somebody sees you. Quickly."

_Merlin. How the bloody hell am I going to sneak Sirius Black into Hogwarts? What the bloody hell does he want to go there for anyway? _

As it turned out Sirius knew exactly how to sneak into Hogwarts, but Astoria was paranoid, looking around for Filtch. They made it to Dumbledore's office and Astoria prayed that the password had remained the same.

"Acid pops," she said. "Wow," she said when they gained interest. "Is my memory great of what?" she said to Sirius. "Bloody lucky the password didn't change."

Sirius ran into the office. "He might not be here you know." Astoria whispered.

"Ah, but I am."

Astoria looked up. "Professor Dumbledore, sir. I tried to stop him but-"

"That is quite alright Astoria. I expected something like this to happen sooner or later. You may transform Sirius."

Sirius turned back into a human and glared at Dumbledore. "You didn't bloody tell me?" He yelled. "You knew, and Remus knew, even _Snape_ knew. You bloody well didn't tell me!"

"In my defenses as well as Severous' we were not told by Remus until last year."

"He told Snape?"

"No, I did."

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"To protect Astoria. We were under the impression-"

"I know what you thought. But nobody decided to bloody tell me? Or Astoria?"

"It was for her own protection."

"Are you saying it was for my protection as well?"

Astoria had backed away from the scene, Sirius was very angry, it was frightening.

"It would be more of a reason for you to stay and put yourself in harms way," said Dumbledore who had remained quite calm.

"I don't bloody care!"

"You should take care to be quiet Sirius. We don't want anybody to hear you."

"What is going on?" Astoria finally exclaimed. "I'm a bit confused as to why Sirius is screaming. I was trying to figure out who my father was and then he just-" Astoria stopped. "Bloody hell," she said, understanding dawning on her. "_You're my father?"_

* * *

><p>"Astoria I swear I-" Sirius began, but Dumbledore cut him off.<p>

"Give her a minute Sirius. This must be quite a shock for her."

"It bloody well is a shock!" Astoria exclaimed.

Dumbledore just smiled. "I can see the family resemblance."

Astoria found a seat and sat. "You've got to be bloody joking."

Sirius crouched down so he was the same height as Astoria. "I swear I didn't know until tonight," he said as he ran his hand down her hair. "If I did I would never have let those people raise you."

"This is to bloody much," said Astoria putting her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Astoria," Sirius whispered.

"Its no your fault," Astoria said shaking her head. "Bloody hell."

"I think I'm going to have to wash your mouth out."

"Practice what you preach first," said Astoria smiling slightly. Sirius smiled back.

"See, you two already have things in common," said Dumbledore. "Although now that Astoria knows that you are her father Sirius, it could be dangerous for her. If the ministry discovers-"

"When would somebody from the ministry find out?"

"During the Program," Astoria said softly. "If I'm in the-" Astoria stopped herself. "I do things that opens myself up to other people. They could find out."

"You are apart of the Program?" Sirius asked sharply.

"She is," said Dumbledore. "I told her myself. Just between the three of us she is Professor McGonagall's favorite student, she is her little protégé in Transfiguration, and McGonagall recommended her for the Program."

"Isn't she Slytherin? Why did Snape-"

"He says I'm a mediocre witch, and he thinks I'm to much like… well… you."

"Bloody git holding a grudge against you just because-"

"Calm yourself Sirius," said Dumbledore.

Sirius lowered his voice so only Astoria could hear him. "Don't go into the mind chamber or do anything on Thought unless it is with somebody completely trustworthy. Make sure they cannot see your mind."

"You were apart of this to. Dumbledore told me." Astoria said. "I still have so many questions about it."

"We all do," Sirius said grimly.

"Astoria," said Dumbledore. "I think it is time for you to go to bed. It is quite late. You will be excused from classes tomorrow. Even the Program, I will make sure of it. Sirius you can stay here tonight. Perhaps you can speak to Harry, and his friends tomorrow. I do think you should speak to Astoria and Harry together, they are practically brother and sister now."

Astoria got up from her chair. "Thank you Professor."

Astoria gave Sirius a long look, not really sure what to say. She opted for nothing and started making her way towards the door when she felt a calloused hand grab her arm and pull her in for a hug. When Sirius let go he gave her a look that Astoria had never seen in they eyes of any adult before. It looked something like… love? But no. Sirius didn't know her; of course he didn't love her.

_Stop being stupid Astoria._

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sirius said.

Astoria nodded and stumbled back to the dungeons.

When Astoria walked into the common room she saw Malfoy was still there, reading.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Its three o'clock in the bloody morning?"

"Your back," Astoria could have sworn she hear relief in his voice. "Who fixed your face?"

"Doesn't matter," she mumbled collapsing onto the couch.

"You look tired."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."

"You want me to stay up with you?"

"You have classes tomorrow."

"So do you."

"I'm excused from my classes actually."

Malfoy mumbled something that sounded like, "lucky bitch".

"You should get to bed Malfoy. You'll be dead tomorrow."

"I'll go to bed when you do. You have to sleep."

"I don't think I can," Astoria muttered. "I don't… I can't go in there yet. I just… I don't understand what is going on."

Malfoy looked at Astoria, obviously not knowing what she was talking about. He grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him. "I'll stay with you," he whispered. "Whatever it is will be fine. And if it isn't, I'll hex whoever you want me to."

Astoria laughed a little, resting her head on Malfoy's shoulder. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

**I've been waiting to write this chapter for SO long! I'm so excited. So what do you think? i thought it was kind of obvious Sirius was her father, but i hope i suprised at least one of you. Oh and teh reason I didn't go into deatails about her Grandmother's funeral was becuase Astorai wasn't affected much because of it. Anyway PLEASE review! This is a very important chapter and I want to know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Harry Potter **

**A/N- So I've gotten a few reviews pointing out that Astoria is related to Draco, because Narcissa and Sirius are cousins. I knew that the whole being related thing would be an issue and everything but I couldn't in my first authors not say 'oh part of the AU is Sirius not being cousins with Draco's mom (or Bellatrix)' because I thought it would be a bit to much of a hint. Anyway I planned to tell you guys at the beginning of this chapter. Don't worry, I'm not into people marrying their cousins (eww). I should have told you guys at the end of the last chapter but I was so excited about finally revealing Astoria's father that I forgot. Oops. **

**While I'm on the subject of AUs and stuff I would like to warn you guys about something. I might have future slash in this story. They aren't the main characters and it is not really going to be shown (not that I have a problem showing it) because its not entirely central to the plot, but it will work in with Astoria admitting her feelings and later on in the story. I can't explain. You'll see. But if you have a problem with slash you have been warned. **

Draco slept only a little that night. He mainly stared at the strange sleeping girl in his arms. She had some secret- that he knew, but he couldn't even begin to discover what it was.

Greengrass moved in his arms a little, snuggling into him. Draco looked down and smiled, he couldn't help it. She looked adorable when she slept with her freckles and glasses all messed up. Watching her sleep Draco realized how small the girl really was. She looked quite frail; it looked as if the slightest thing could break her. In the rational part of his mind Draco knew that Greengrass wasn't so breakable, she had put up with her aunt for almost her entire life, and when Greengrass had slapped him during third year it had hurt like a bitch. But Draco wasn't thinking rationally, and he didn't understand why.

Looking down at his watch he realized that the other students would be coming down soon. "Greengrass," he whispered, shaking her a little. "Wake up."

"Mmmmm," Greengrass just put her face into his chest.

Draco chuckled. "You have to get up."

Greengrass opened her eyes, and quickly extracted herself from Draco's arms, much to his chagrin. "Shit," she mumbled. "I can't believe last night."

Draco knew her last comment was not meant for him but he couldn't help but ask, "what happened last night?"

"None of your business." Greengrass said as she got up from the couch. "Sorry for keeping you up," she said before retreating to her dorm.

Not for the first time Malfoy was under the impression that he both knew Greengrass very well and not at all.

* * *

><p>Astoria was incredibly embarrassed about what happened with Malfoy, but that did not concern her. What concerned her was Sirius Black, her supposed father. She wanted to fine Luna. All she wanted to do was find Luna and spill her guts out, but she couldn't. Even if she trusted Luna to not say anything about Sirius, it wasn't safe to tell her.<p>

_I'll just tell her there are things I can't tell her, like names, and just tell her that I found my father. She'll understand… I hope. _

Astoria sighed taking off her dirty clothes and finding her school uniform. She found her skirt and her grey and green Slytherin sweater, but she couldn't find her white colored shirt. She turned her room upside down until she finally found it and hastily put it on and then her sweater over it, she didn't bother to put on her tie. She pulled on her socks and shoes on before running down to breakfast.

"Harry!" she called catching sight of him at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Astoria, your back!" he said smiling.

"Harry, I found something out last night. Something important, something… I don't even know what. I don't understand. Its crazy."

"What are you talking about?"

Ron came up to her then, followed by Hermione and the twins. "Astoria!" the twins said in unison. "Glad to have you back."

Astoria forced a smile. "Glad to be back."

She looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione sternly, jerking her head towards outside to indicate that they needed to talk alone.

"I need to get something from my room, will you three come with me?" Hermione asked.

They all got up from the table and Astoria led them outside the Great Hall.

"What's going on Astoria," Harry asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know were to begin." She said shaking her head. "Basically I went to Hogsmeade last night, just to clear my head, and I saw Snuffles." Astoria paused to let the information sink in a little. "So he took me to where he's been hiding, and then… well… we talked, and then I was trying to see if he knows who my father is and-"

"Did he know?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Not at first," Astoria said receiving puzzled looks form her three friends. "Then he freaked out and ran to Hogwarts and I couldn't stop him. I tried. Then he went to Dumbledore's office and… I found out who my father is."

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"Its… its _him_. Its Sirius."

"WHAT!" the three all yelled.

"Shhhh!"

"Astoria are you- is that true?" Hermione whispered. "He really is-"

"There you three are," said a cheerful voice from behind. "I thought you might be telling them right about now Astoria. If you and Harry will come with me," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Astoria walked silently to Dumbledore's office. Astoria had a feeling Sirius was in the room and she felt nervous. She tugged on Harry's sweater.

"Its alright," Harry said to her.

Astoria nodded, but she hid behind Harry, thankful that she was shorter than him.

"Harry," Sirius said when he saw him sounding relived. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry replied. He grabbed Astoria's hand and pulled her out from behind him.

"Astoria-" Sirius began.

"Wait," Astoria said cutting him off. "Professor, can I come back in a few minutes. I forgot to take my potion this morning."

"Your what?" Sirius asked.

"Of course Astoria," said Dumbledore, and Astoria hastily retreated from the room.

"Why does she need to take a potion?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"She has a heart condition. Its quite serious I'm afraid. It is very important she takes her potion everyday."

"Astoria has a heart condition?" Harry said. "I didn't know that. I don't think she's ever told anyone before."

Harry quickly changed the subject, deciding not to talk about Astoria's heart condition with anyone or even mention it to her- she clearly did not want people knowing.

Sirius talked to Harry for a while, discussing what exactly was going on with the tournament and trying figuring everything out. Dumbledore had left his office, he wanted to give them time alone.

Astoria came back into the office a little bit later looking rather nervous.

"Where is Dumbledore?" she asked.

"He left," Harry said.

"Oh."

Sirius was staring at Astoria, Harry noticed. Looking at the two Harry was startled by how similar the two actually looked. Their hair and skin tones were the exact same color, and Harry also noted that Astoria had similar facial features to Sirius. The similarities between the two were uncanny.

"I'll be going back into hiding," Sirius said looking at both Harry and Astoria.

"You have to be careful," said Harry.

"I will."

Astoria said nothing. What was there to say? She supposed everything, but her words kept getting caught in her throat.

"I'm going to get you out of your Aunts house. We'll find a way," Sirius said to Astoria.

She looked up at him startled. "I can't leave my sister."

"What?"

"My sister. I couldn't leave her. Not without an explanation."

"I'm not letting you stay with that Death Eater." Sirius snarled.

"But where would I go?"

"We'll figure something out."

There was an awkward silence that Harry decided to break. "Come live at the Durlsey's with me," he joked. "I'm sure Uncle Vernon would _love_ that."

Astoria laughed, "I would love to meet him after hearing all your horror stories. I want to see how much you exaggerated about how purple his face turns. And I want to see if your cousin is as fat as you say."

Astoria smiled at Harry, thankful that he was in the room. Astoria didn't know why she froze up, but she had no idea what to say. This was her father, she had dreamed since she was a little girl that she could see her parents, and now she had live one, right in front of her, and all those words she had planned in her daydreams as a little girl disappeared.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone," Harry whispered in Astoria's ear. She shook her head.

"Astoria," said Sirius, "I honestly did not know you were my daughter. Viola did a good job at hiding it."

"I know."

"Had I known, I would have found you. I would have left Azkaban a lot sooner."

"You don't need to explain yourself, I understand."

"But I do. I let you be raised by those people for thirteen years."

"Fourteen, actually. My birthday was in October."  
>"I don't even know when your birthday is," Sirius mumbled to himself.<p>

"October sixteenth," Astoria supplied.

Harry nudged Astoria, "how come you didn't say anything?"

"Didn't want to make a big deal out of it." Astoria shrugged. "Just a birthday."

Sirius looked nervous. He looked really nervous, Astoria saw. It was good to know it wasn't just her.

"I'm going to have to leave soon," he said. "I'll meet you at Hogsmeade like I said in my note," he said to Harry. "You can come with him, right Astoria?"

Astoria nodded. "Yeah, third years can go to Hogsmeade."

"I have a feeling that even if you were a second year you wouldn't really care."

"She came with us second year," Harry said smiling. "We used to sneak in together."

Sirius laughed, "Good," he said. "I don't want my daughter being to scared to sneak out of the castle."

"I think I proved I'm not last night."

"What were you doing at Hogsmeade anyway?"

"Just going for a walk." _Planning to get drunk. _

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Astoria sighed. "I was just going out for a little drink. Hey, I have an excuse! My grandmother just died." She said seeing Sirius's face.

"Were you close?"

Astoria snorted. "Like she would ruin herself by being nice to a half-blood," Astoria laughed. "Good one."

Suddenly Dumbledore walked in. "I'm sorry to have to cut this meeting short, but I have a feeling you will all be seeing each other very soon."

Sirius nodded. "Look out for each other, okay?" He gave both Harry and Astoria a hug before the two turned and left the office.

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Anyway R&R. And sorry again about not mentioning that in my fic Draco and Astoria are not realated. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I stopped updating as frequently as before. I will try to put up one or two chapters every week but I just want to warn you that school has started for me so I'm very busy at the moment. Don't worry though, this story is very important to me, and it will get finished, and I will update as frequently as possible. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

**I don't own harry potter. **

Astoria had been excused from classes for the rest of the day, but she really wished she hadn't. She needed to be doing something, anything. There were to many thoughts swirling around in her mind, and she was scared. She wasn't sure what to do about Sirius, her dad. She didn't know how to act around him, what to say.

_Its not as if Sirius really cares about me._ Astoria thought bitterly. _He probably just feels bad about Aunty and stuff. _

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Astoria asked when the blonde boy walked into the common room.

"I told Professor Snape I wasn't feeling well. He told me to rest here."  
>Astoria rolled her eyes. "Damn lucky Snape likes you," she muttered.<p>

"I know," he said smiling sitting down next to her.

"Teacher's pet," she grumbled. "So what are you reading now?"

"I've been reading a lot of books on time travel on my own lately. The one I'm reading right now discusses the dangers and possibilities of time travel."

"And you make fun of Hermione for being smart," Astoria said smiling. "You're a bloody geek if I ever met one."

"Ever tell anyone and I'll murder you."

"I won't tell anyone that you have a brain Malfoy, I promise. I thought we already established this my first year?"

"Just making sure."

"Don't worry, nobody knows that you have ever spoken to the half-blood. Calm yourself."

"Its not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Okay maybe it is that, but-"

"No need for explanations Malfoy." Astoria sighed. "I'm bored."

"And I should care why?"  
>Astoria shook her head. "Never mind." She mumbled.<p>

There was a silence until Malfoy said, "you haven't been acting like yourself, Greengrass."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb. I know something is wrong."  
>Astoria decided against lying. "Its personal," she decided to say.<p>

"You're being stupid. If you tell me what's wrong I might be able to help."  
>Astoria shook her head. "I can't tell you."<p>

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you."

Malfoy stared at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, I do trust you, with certain things. This isn't something I would trust you with. If it makes you feel any better even Luna doesn't know everything."

"But she knows some of it."

"Malfoy it's none of your fucking business. Let it be."

"Does this all have to do with why you were crying last year?"

Astoria froze. Draco had never mentioned that night before- she had hoped he never would.

"It is," Draco said not waiting for confirmation.

"I'm being a coward," Astoria finally said. "Something has just occurred… something unexpected, you could say."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Does this have to do with a person?"

"Yes."

Astoria thought Malfoy looked angry, "is it a guy?"

"Yes," Astoria answered slowly.

"You like this guy?"

"What? Eww! No!"

"Well that's good to know. I thought it might be about Blaise."

"Why would you think that?"

"You guys were pretty… _close _at the ball."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Blaise is just an acquaintance. Why do you get so mad about Blaise now often? I see you glaring at him all the time. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing," Malfoy said stiffly.

"Did you have a fight?"

"No."

"Than why are you so cold to him now?"

"I'm not."

Astoria raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

Malfoy mumbled something Astoria couldn't hear?"

"I'm sorry Malfoy, you're gonna have to speak up."

"Idonlikeyotogether," Malfoy said only slightly louder, very quickly.

"What was that?"

"I don't bloody like that he snogged you!"

Astoria's mouth fell open. "What? Why don-"

"He just took you to the bloody ball and snogged you ant then he never did anything after that, never mentioned you. I asked him if you guys were together and he said that you two were only friends! You deserve more than that."

Astoria was confused, very confused. "Its not as if I was an unwilling participant. We both weren't exactly happy about the ball so we just… you know, went together."

"And snogged," Mafloy said bitterly.

"Yes, and snogged. I don't understand why you are so upset. You snogged Parkinson at the ball."  
>"That's different."<p>

"Oh really? Why?"

"It just is!"

"You sound like you're jealous."

Malfoy didn't reply.

"Please don't tell me you-"

Malfoy stood up from the couch. "I can't bloody help it! I hate you Astoria! You stupid little half-blood! WHY DO YOU BLOODY DO THIS TO ME!"

"What the fuck are you say-"

"You should never have snogged that git!"

Astoria felt hatred towards Malfoy. "Why? Is it because I'm a half-blood so therefore beneath him and any of the other Slytherins?" Astoria got up from the couch glaring at Malfoy.

"You aren't listening to me!"

"I bloody well am! It sounds as if you don't like the half-blood-"

"You know that isn't true."

"Oh do, do I? You're no better than the bloody rest of them!"

"When have I ever claimed to be?" Malfoy yelled.

"You're right, you didn't. I guess I just thought to much of you."

"You bloody well did! I hate you, you stupid half-blood!"

"Why are you acting like this? What the hell-"

Then all of a sudden Malfoy had grabbed Astoria roughly and pulled her to him. She felt his lips on her. He didn't kiss softly like Blaise had, he was kissing her harshly, passionately. She was kissing back. She felt herself being pushed into the wall his hands all of her body. Astoria hands were tangled in his hair, she kissed him back with the same type of desperate ferocity, pressing herself to him. Then, just as soon as the kiss had started it had ended.

"You stupid half-blood!" Malfoy said angrily. "Stop fucking doing this to me! Stay away from me you stupid Greengrass runt!"

Astoria felt her cheeks turn red. "You ever fucking touch me again, or even talk to me, I'll castrate you, you fucking wanker!"

* * *

><p>Even though Astoria didn't have training she went to the Unspeakable Room anyway and went to the library it had. She picked up a book on time travel and sat down, trying to forget about what just took place.<p>

"Hey Astoria," Blaise said sitting down next to her. "Are you and Daphne okay? I heard about your grandmother."  
>"Were fine," Astoria forced a smile.<p>

"You seem… upset."

Astoria grimaced. "Why is Mafloy such a git?" she said, not able to help herself.

"What did he do?" Blaise asked.

"He… he started yelling at me, bout you actually- cause of the ball. And he was calling me a stupid half-blood and saying that Ihad done something to him. I don't really understand. He was fine at first and then he just… snapped."

Blaise looked totally unsurprised. "I was wondering when that would happen. Happened a bit sooner than I thought."

"When what would happen?"

"We did an experiment with Love. Me and Malfoy did it together- Dean did it by himself- and what happens is you see a projection of somebody you like… romantically. Somebody that you truly care about, not just a crush or somebody you are just physically attracted to."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Malfoy saw you."

"WHAT!"

Blaise grinned at her. "He saw you, and after that… he had a bit of a… how do I put this? He had the most epic freak out I had ever seen. He kept saying that the experiment was done wrong and that he could never care about a half-blood, and then he started yelling at me."

"When did this happen?"

"Today."

"Fuck," Astoria whined.

"I think you better stay away form him for a while."

"You think?" Astoria said harshly.

Blaise ignored her. "He is very upset that he likes somebody of your status. Astoria I consider you a friend, you know that, so I think I can say this to you. You may or may not care about Malfoy, but Malfoy cares a lot about his family. His family controls him completely. He won't ever do anything with you, at least not openly. His family would disown him and he would never risk that."

"I don't like Malfoy so it doesn't matter."

"You sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

Blaise sighed. "Never mind. I'll see you later."

Blaise left Astoria to contemplate what she had just learned.

_I am so fucked._

* * *

><p>Luna seemed to agree with Astoria. Luna had the audacity to <em>laugh<em> when Astoria recounted her story to her. Luna was clearly demented because she claimed that Astoria and Malfoy were soul mates.

_Soul mates my arse_. Astoria thought as she walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were following Sirius.

They were in the cave Astoria went to last time, discussing Harry's predicament. Things with the Triwizard cup were getting very fishy to say the least. Sirius talked about Barty Crouch's son, who had been imprisoned in Azkaban.

"_Was_ his son a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"No idea," Sirius said at the same time Astoria said, "Yes."

"How do you know that?" said Sirius.

"Aunty mentioned him before," Astoria explained. "He was Death Eater. Aunty mentioned him once before. Said he had been a young- but 'great'- Death Eater."

The conversation continued, Sirius telling the story of Crouch and his son. Soon everything was coming to an end.

"No one's tried to attack me so far, except a dragon and a couple of grindylows," said Harry to a scowling Sirius.

Astoria thought it was sweet how worried Sirius was for Harry. He genuinely loved Harry. Astoria wished the same were true with Sirius and her.

"I don't care… I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over and that's not until June. And don't forget, if you're talking about me among yourselves, call me Snuffles, okay?" Sirius looked at Harry. "You all better leave. I'll walk down with you, see if I can scrounge another paper."

The four started to walk when Sirius said, "Can I talk to you Astoria?" Astoria stopped walking and turned back to Sirius.

"We'll wait for you outside," Hermione whispered to Astoria leading Harry and Ron out of the cave.

"What's up?" Astoria said trying to sound casual.

Sirius looked uncomfortable Astoria noted. "I know that this is all knew and everything, and I completely understand if you hate me. I-"

"I don't hate you," Astoria said.

"If I had known you were my daughter I would have done things differently. If your mother had told me that your weren't Stephen's I would have fought for you. I would never have let you become apart of that family."

"Well you didn't know, and it doesn't matter. I turned out all right. I mean I know I'm a Slytherin, but were not all bad."

"Do you… are you friends with anybody in your house?" Sirius looked nervous, Astoria wasn't sure if he was just nervous about her, or the idea that his daughter was in Slytherin and possibly friends with Slytherin kids.

"Well my sister and I are kind of close, but we don't hang out at school. And I'm friends with Blaise Zabini, and I was sort of friends with… never mind." It hurt too much to think of Malfoy, Astoria didn't really know why. She didn't like him, but thinking about that kiss…

"Do you like your life Astoria?"

Astoria was taken aback. Nobody had ever asked her that before, and she had never really thought of it.

"Yeah," she answered. "I have a lot of good friends at Hogwarts. My best friends is a Ravenclaw, were really close. She's apart of the Program."

"If it had been up to me you would not have been apart of the Program."

"Why?"

"I know how hard it is to keep all those secrets. The experiments do things to you, change you. I never really liked the Program."

"I like it. I don't really like all the secrets, but I have a lot of friends in the Program. I'm the only person who likes Time, though. Nobody else likes it. Well that's not true. Malfoy is amazing at Time." Damn, she said his name.

"Malfoy? Is that Lucius's kid?"

"Yeah, his name is Draco." Astoria said quietly.

"Wouldn't have thought Lucius would have a kid apart of the Program. Fucking Death Eater."

"Malfoy isn't like that… not really. He's good deep down. I mean Harry and Ron wouldn't agree, they hate him… with good reason." Astoria wasn't sure why she felt the need to defend Malfoy.

"You two are friends?"

"No!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Were not," Astoria said more calmly.

"What about the people you live with? I know that Melantha… but is there somebody who cares for you?"

"Daphne," Astoria said.

"I'll get you out of that place Astoria. You shouldn't have to be with that family."

"You don't have to do this," Astoria whispered.

"What?"

"I know you feel guilty or whatever, but none of this is your fault you know, and I'm fine. I understand though if you don't want anything to do with me. You don't owe me anything, and you don't have to feel guilty."

"Is that what you think?"

"Well isn't it the truth?"

"No. Astoria I- I do feel guilty about not being there for you. But I _want_ to take care of you. I know that we don't really know each other, but you're my daughter, and I want to know you."

"Oh," Astoria said surprised.

"Come on," Sirius said. "You have to get back to Hogwarts." Sirius transformed into a great shaggy dog and left the cave with Astoria.

**Reviews inspire me to write faster, please review? **


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you like this chapter, its short but its pretty important. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

The last task was coming closer and Ron, Hermione, and Astoria were doing everything they could to help Harry prepare. Exams were coming but Astoria was more preoccupied with helping Harry as best she could. Sirius was sending daily letters to Harry who wanted Harry to prepare for the final task before they focused on anything else. Astoria ignored the pang of jealous she felt whenever Harry got his daily letter from Sirius. She had cried to Luna quite a lot in the last few weeks (she had told Luna everything she could about Sirius without revealing his identity to her, and thankfully Luna understood completely. Ginny also knew Astoria had discovered who her father was, but she was angry that Astoria would not tell her everything), telling Luna how Astoria wanted nothing but her father to care about her, but that he had other priorities, and while she understood, it still hurt.

Astoria felt horrible about it, but she was jealous of Harry. She finally understood how Ron felt,- Ron was always overshadowed by his best friend. Astoria had never minded being best friends with Harry, she never liked nor wanted attention, but when it came to Sirius she_ did_ want attention. She thought maybe she had scared Sirius off, or maybe he just really didn't care about her.

Luna was sympathetic and understood Astoria to a certain extent, but not really. She couldn't because she didn't know all the details and couldn't really help. In the end it was Ron who comforted Astoria. They were alone in the common room one night and Ron turned to Astoria.

"I understand how you must feel," he said.

"What do you mean?" Astoria asked.

"I see your face when Harry gets a letter from Sirius. I know what its like to be the least favorite of your siblings."

Astoria looked at Ron, realizing for the first time how similar they actually were. Both Astoria and Ron were younger siblings overshadowed by their oulder siblings, and both were overshadowed by Harry.

"It just… I didn't expect for him to really care about me, but it hurts. I mean I know Harry is his godson and he has always known about Harry, so he feels more for him. But… I thought that maybe when I found my father, I would finally have somebody who loved me, you know? I mean its no secret that I'm the runt of the Greengrass family, Daphne is so perfect, she everything I wish I was. I hoped that I would have somebody who… I don't know… I just wanted to… _I don't know._"

"To be put first?" Ron suggested- accurately. "I get it. You want Sirius to think about you."

"I feel so horrible. I mean Harry deserves the attention, he so nice, and that makes me feel worse. I don't want to be jealous of Harry."

Ron nodded. "I get it. I feel the same way about Harry, and my siblings to. Its not easy being the forgotten kid."

"Yeah. My sister gets everything. My aunt thinks she's so goddamn perfect and I'm just _there_. The child that ruined the family, the one who doesn't get the best marks, the fucking sick one."

"Sick?"

"Never mind. I just wish that Sirius would think about me. I want to be put first so badly. I feel horrible saying that. I feel like I'm a bad person."

"You're not. He's your father, and instead of getting to know you he's spending all his time helping Harry. But Astoria he _needs_ to help Harry right now. I'm sure once all of this is over he'll start thinking about you more."

"But who am I to compete with _Harry Potter_?"

"You're his daughter."

"You know that doesn't mean anything. He loves Harry- he _wanted_ Harry. I'm just the result of a drunken one night stand with some girl who he never even cared about. I'm nothing."

"I'm sure he doesn't think of you that way."

"How do you know? Maybe he wishes he could go back and prevent that night from happening. Maybe he wishes I was never born."

"When we saw him in the cave the other day, I saw how he looked at you. I mean he was helping Harry, but every once in a while he would look up at you. He looked nervous but there was something else in his eyes to. I could tell he cares about you. Harry told me he was really upset that you're living with the Greengrass's. I think if he didn't care he wouldn't have said anything."

"Maybe," Astoria mumbled.

Ron smiled at her. "And if it makes you feel any better my mum has asked Ginny and me a bunch of times if you want to move in. She considers you family. She makes you the Weasley sweater, doesn't she?"

Astoria laughed with Ron feeling a lot better, and feeling a lot closer to Ron then she ever had.

"Thanks," Astoria whispered. "I couldn't really talk about this with anyone. I mean only you three know about Sirius, and I couldn't talk about it with Harry, and I love Hermione but she just wouldn't understand I think."

"Its what I'm here for," Ron smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You hang out with all of us, Gryffindors, but you area _Slytherin_. And you went to the ball with Zabini, why? You aren't a pureblood snob like the rest of them, you break the rules by being friends with us, but other things, like the ball, you didn't. You asked permission to go with Zabini, asked it he was 'acceptable'. Why?"

Astoria sighed. "Well about the ball and Blaise, Blaise and I are friends. Yes I know he can be a self-absorbed git sometimes, but he can also be nice. And its horrible, but I'm used to the pureblood society. I'm not really apart of it, but I understand that world. Hearing people talk about Muggle-borns the way they do makes me really angry, but I get it, because I've grown up hearing it. So I guess the same applies to certain traditions. I don't like it, but I get it. I want my family to accept me, that's why I asked for permission to go with Blaise. Its just what I've grown up with I guess."

"How can you be friends with Zabini though? He's friends with Malfoy and all of those people."

Astoria felt a pang when she heard Malfoy's name. "Daphne is apart of Malfoy's group. Friends with the damned bitch Parkinson.

"She's dating Malfoy now, right?"

Astoria knew that Ron didn't mean to hurt her with that question, but it did, and then Astoria exploded.

"They are," Astoria said in a cold menacing voice. "I don't get it!" she said in a loud angry whisper. "What the fuck is Malfoy doing with that stupid bitch? Malfoy is such a prat! He-"

"Why are you so worked up about Malfoy?" Ron asked confused. "Why do you care who he dates?"

"I don't. He's a git, that's all. And I hate Parkinson, I just don't like two people I hate getting together."

Ron couldn't tell Astoria was lying, and Astoria almost believed the lie herself… almost.

* * *

><p>The final task had arrived. Mrs. Weasley and Bill had come down for Harry to watch him and Astoria was glad to see them, she really liked Bill, he was cool, and Mrs. Weasley was so sweet.<p>

"I didn't know you were a Slytherin," Bill said pretending to be angry.

Astoria shrugged, "What can you do?" she said laughing.

"Mum?" Ginny asked, "Can Astoria stay with us at the Burrow this summer?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Weasley said. "You are always welcome Astoria."

Astoria beamed.

"What are you doing with _them_?" Astoria turned to see Malfoy glaring at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Astoria asked angrily. "I thought I told you not to speak to me again."

"You need to come with me."

"I will not!"

"You can't order Astoria around," Ginny said, while Bill and Mrs. Weasley glared at Malfoy.

"Snape wants the Slytherins to sit together. You need to come with us."

"I will not sit with you guys."

"You have to."

_Damn Snape. _

"I'll see you guys after, alright?" Astoria said waving goodbye to the Weasley's. "Tell Ron and Hermione where I am in case they come looking for me."

Astoria left to go join the Slytherins in the crowd and Snape sat her down in-between Malfoy and a rather angry looking seventh year- to make matters worse, Parkinson was sitting next to Malfoy, and she kept turning to Astoria and making rather nasty comments.

"Would you shut up?" Astoria yelled to her finally.

"You really shouldn't cop an attitude with me," Parkinson said. "Lowly little half-blood."

"Go fuck yourself Parkinson!"

"How dare you? Did you hear her Draco?"

Malfoy took a deep breath. "I heard," he said in a neutral tone.

"Well aren't you going to do something about it?" Pansy shrieked.

Malfoy was saved from answering however because right then the tournament started.

Astoria tried her best throughout the tournament to keep her cool and refrain from slapping both Parkinson and Malfoy.

_Damn Snape. _

She kept looking towards Ginny and Luna who were sitting together, and the two gave her sympathetic looks.

Then suddenly Harry appeared. She started cheering wildly while Malfoy and Parkinson looked angry. Then Astoria saw him, Cedric Diggory. She heard people start talking loudly. Cedric Diggory was dead.

She didn't understand what was going on. Cedric had died?

"Merlin," Astoria said her hand to her mouth in shock. "How?"

She felt so bad, Harry had told her that Cedric had helped him, and had seemed like a nice enough guy. Then another thought occurred to her. She was looking at a dead body. She had never seen a corpse before. She might have seen her mum and Stephen's but she didn't remember if she did.

Then she felt a hand take hers and squeeze. She looked down at the very pale hand holding her darker (but still pale) hand and then up at Malfoy. Parkinson had walked away to talk to somebody excitedly, as if seeing a dead body was exciting.

Astoria looked to Ron and Hermione who looked both confused and nervous. She knew she needed to go join them, but she wanted to stay holding Malfoy's hand. She wanted to pretend just for a moment that Malfoy still cared about her (he had not said a word to her in weeks and was always glaring at her) and let herself be comforted by him.

She took a deep breath and got up from her seat. Malfoy let go of her hand instantly, and Astoria ran down to Ron and Hermione without looking back at Malfoy.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"We don't know. He just appeared and he had Cedric's… body," Ron said.

"Do you think it has to do with You-Know-Who?"

The nervous glances they exchanged was answer enough.

"Come on," Mrs. Weasley said, getting up and leaving. Ron, Hermione, and Astoria followed her. They went to the hospital wing and Mrs. Weasley started to demand to see Harry was and where he was.

They were harassing Madam Pomfrey for what felt like hours when Harry finally walked in, accompanied by Dumbledore and a big shaggy dog.

_Sirius. _

Mrs. Weasley let out a sort of muffled scream and started to run to Harry, but Dumbledore stood between them.

"Harry! Oh Harry!"

"Molly," Dumbledore said, "please listen to me fore a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs no is sleep, and peace. If he would like you all to stay with him," he looked now at Ron, Hermione, Astoria, and Bill, "you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."

Mrs. Weasley rounded on Ron, Hermione, Astoria and Bill. "Did you hear? He needs quiet!"

Madam Pomfrey started to question about the dog but Astoria was glad the Dumbledore said that Sirius would be staying (or rather the 'dog' would be staying).

Even long after Harry was asleep Astoria and everyone stayed, Sirius at Harry's bedside. Astoria kept looking at Sirius every so often to try and catch his eye, but Sirius didn't even notice her presence.

_Of course he doesn't! _Astoria chastised herself. _Stop being a self absorbed bitch. Whatever happened to Harry must have been terrible. Of course Sirius is thinking of him. _But Astoria couldn't help the small pang of jealousy she felt. She hated herself in that moment.

Astoria and the others were told when happened and Astoria was shocked. Voldemort was back? That couldn't be. Was her aunt… Astoria felt suddenly very nervous. Her aunt must have been one of the Death Eaters at the graveyard, she was sure of it. Dumbledore had told them everything and when he turned to leave Astoria said quietly, "Professor, wait. Was… did Harry say if Melantha Greengrass was at the graveyard?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said before leaving.

Astoria put her face in her hands. She felt comforting hands on her back. "It'll be alright deary," Mrs. Weasley said.

Astoria took a deep breath and sat up straight, nodding, trying to pretend that the news hadn't affected her.

She looked to Sirius again but he still had not seen her.

* * *

><p>Astoria stayed with Harry in the hospital wing, and she tried to think of him. She knew everything that had happened to him was horrible and she should have been thinking about that. But all she wanted, more than anything, was for Sirius to look at her. All she wanted was some sort of acknowledgment. Damn it, she was scared to. Her fucking aunt was a Death Eater. She was terrified of returning home. What was she supposed to do?<p>

As it turned out Astoria wouldn't talk to Sirius once during the time he was at Hogwarts, and Sirius never noticed her once. So she wrote a letter. She wrote to the only parental figure she had, the only adult she trusted besides Professor McGonagall. She wrote to Lupin. She received a letter back just a day later telling her that he would help her. He didn't so how or when, just that he would.

The school term came to an end finally after what felt like a very long year, and Astoria found herself beyond the barrier. She saw her aunt waiting for her and Daphne. She was about to go with them when she saw Harry with a fat man who she assumed was his uncle. She ran to Harry who had started to walk with his uncle.

"Wait," she said. Harry and his uncle stopped. "I'll see you soon, yeah?" she said to Harry giving him a hug. Then she looked up at his uncle who was glaring at her. "Its nice to meet you, Harry's told me about you."

"Oh has he?" The fat man snarled.

Astoria smiled. "Yes. You know his godfather, right?"

The man flinched.

"Well I'm his daughter," she said. "You should really be careful about how you treat Harry because my dad had taught me a few things." She smiled at the man's face and looked to Harry who was smiling, the first real smile she had seen on him in a while. "Bye Harry," she said giving him another hug.

"Good luck with your aunt," Harry said. "Try and get away from her will you? I don't want you in that place. You're practically my sister now."

Astoria nodded. "I'll try."

She walked away to join her aunt and sister.

**So that is the end of Astoria's 3d year, its off to her 4th! If you liked the chapter please review. I'll give you a cookie :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so excited for Astoria's 4th year. I can't wait to write about Umbridge. At the moment I do not think there will be much Astoria/Draco scenes together in her fourth year except for a few moments I have already planned, but as I've said before, this story seems to have a mind of its own. So this might end up having a lot of Astoria/Draco. **

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Astoria had been having the worst summer of her life, and she had only been home a little more than a week. Death Eaters had started coming around the house and Astoria stayed hidden in her room as much as possible. Her aunt had started hitting her more than ever before- she had seen Astoria talk to Harry and had been very upset. Astoria was nervous about Daphne more than anything though. Daphne was talking with the Death Eaters, having dinner with them, Astoria was very nervous her sister might join them.

Three weeks after vacation started Astoria was eating with her Aunt, Daphne, a Death Eater- Thorfinn Rowle- and his son Thorfinn Rowle Jr. Melantha was arranging a marriage. Daphne of course would not have an arranged marriage, she had quite a few purebloods who would gladly marry her. This arrangement was for Astoria. The Rowle's were purebloods, but there were a few blemishes on their family tree. They were fairly wealthy, but the idea that the Rowle's only son could marry a Greengrass- even a half-blood Greengrass- was on opportunity they could not pass up. Astoria knew Thorfinn Jr. He was in her year, a Slytherin, Astoria had always hated him. But Melantha liked the idea of a political alliance with the Rowles, and since Daphne was far to good to marry Thorfinn Jr. that left Astoria. So Astoria had been poked and prodded by Daphne all day to make her look presentable.

Thorfinn Jr. looked less then thrilled about the idea of marrying Astoria, and Astoria felt the exact same way. Both stayed silent however as their families talked.

Then Astoria's salvation came. She had been in her room reading that same night after the dinner when suddenly a man appeared. _Lupin. _

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I don't-"

"Shhh," Lupin put his finger to his lips. "I'm here to take you from here. I told you I'd come get you, didn't I?"

Astoria nodded. "Thank you so much," she said. "Its so frightening. All I hear my Aunt talk about is You-Know-Who. Death Eaters keep coming over."

"It'll be okay," Lupin said talking his wand out. With a flick of his wand all her belongs went into her trunk. "Where is your owl?"

"She's gone to send a letter," Astoria said.

Lupin nodded taking the empty cage in his hand. "Grab your cat," he said gesturing to Amata. Lupin then flicked his wand and Astoria's packed things disappeared.

Lupin grabbed Astoria's hand and Astoria held on tightly to Amata. She felt herself spin and was grateful when she felt her feet landing on solid ground. She hated sidelong apparation.

She looked around and saw that she was in a neighborhood, her trunks at her feet.

"Memorize this," Lupin said showing her a piece of paper.

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. _

Astoria quickly memorized it and then Lupin took out his wand and burned the paper.

"I don't understand," said Astoria.

"Just think about what you have memorized," Lupin said.

Lupin led her apart of the neighborhood where number twelve should have been, but wasn't, and then suddenly a battered door appeared. Lupin led her inside.

"Don't touch anything," Lupin whispered.

Astoria walked in, the place was dark, but it smelled like an old rotting building. She saw that the place looked like it smelled.

"Astoria!" she heard Mrs. Weasley whisper and hugging her. "I'm so glad you're here. We just arrived ourselves a few days ago. Hermione will be coming soon."

"Why are you whispering?" Astoria asked.

"I don't want to wake anything."

Astoria's brows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

"There are some rather nasty paintings. Come with me," she whispered leading her on tiptoes.

Astoria was led to a horrible looking kitchen but inside it she saw Ginny.

"Astoria!" Ginny cried.

Astoria ran to Ginny giving her a hug.

"What's going on?" Astoria asked.

"This is the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. The Order is here to fight You-Know-Who. Were not allowed to join though because were underage." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Then Astoria heard footsteps and Astoria looked up to see none other than her father Sirius Black.

"Mum told me that you knew that Sirius was innocent all along," Ginny said. "I can't believe you Ron, or Hermione never told me."

Astoria smiled a little at Ginny before turning to look at Sirius. He was looking at her, which was an improvement. He wasn't looking through her at least.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, real concern in his eyes.

Astoria swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Would you leave us alone?" Sirius said to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. The two looked confused but they left the room nonetheless.

Sirius sat down in a chair. "Did Melantha do anything to you?"

Astoria was silent. Amata sprung out of her arms suddenly and ran.

Lupin then came into the kitchen. "Thank you so much Lupin," Astoria said giving him a quick hug, grateful she did not have to answer Sirius's question.

"I promised," Lupin said. "Anyway I hope you don't mind but I went through your trunk. I got out your potion. Did you drink it tonight?"

"No," Astoria said confused, talking the potion from Lupin. How did he know about her heart?

"I was there when you were born Astoria," Lupin said, as if reading her mind, "I know about your heart."

"Oh," Astoria said, feeling her cheeks burn. She hated when people mentioned her heart. Astoria took the potion and swallowed it, grimacing slightly. "Disgusting," she muttered.

Sirius meanwhile was glaring at Lupin.

"I'll just go then," Lupin muttered walking out of the room awkwardly.

"What was that about?" Astoria asked.

"Remus and I got into a little fight," Sirius said.

"About what?"

"The fact that he did not tell me you are my daughter."  
>"That wasn't his fault," said Astoria quickly coming to Lupin's defense. "It was my mother's, she told him not to tell you."<p>

"I had the right to know."

"I know you did, but if you want to blame anyone than you should blame my mum."

"He should have told me."

Astoria didn't say anything as she played with the chain of her necklace nervously.

"What's that?" asked Sirius.

"My necklace," said Astoria. "Its has the Slytherin crest, see? It's a family heirloom, it belonged to my grandfather."

"He isn't your grandfather."

"Right," Astoria muttered feeling quite strange. "I guess I'm just used to saying that."

"I suppose you have lots of old Greengrass family heirlooms then?"

"No, this is it. Daphne has loads though."

Sirius looked a little angry, Astoria could not figure out why.

"Did you see anything while you were at the Greengrass manor?"

"A little," Astoria confessed. "I can name a few Death Eaters, they came to visit almost everyday."

"They were at your house?"

"Yes."

"Did you speak with any of them?" Sirius sounded very angry now.

"Whenever they came I tried to go hide in my room. I got away with hiding in there once, but Aunty always wanted Daphne and I to sit and eat dinner with them," Astoria shuttered involuntarily thinking of the discussions at the dinner table. "I heard them talk a little about You-Know-Who, but they mostly talked about Muggle-borns and Muggles, and there 'rightful' place. They liked to question us, me and Daphne I mean. They talked about recruiting us once we were a little older. What they talked about… it was… they have such hatred for Muggle-borns. And they kept trying to question me; I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell them to stuff it, but I couldn't. I just lied, I said what they wanted me to." Astoria stopped talking, afraid her voice might break. She had been so frightened with all the Death Eaters around. She was only fourteen, what was she supposed to do or say?

"You did the right thing. If you had stood up to the Death Eaters who knows what they would have done to you."

Astoria didn't say anything, she felt so ashamed. She would have bet her life that Harry would have stood up to the Death Eaters. He would have said something. That's probably why Sirius preferred Harry, he was brave, he was special, he was everything Astoria wasn't.

"How has Melantha been treating you?"

"Fine."

"Don't lie to me."

Astoria looked down. "She saw me talking to Harry… she was angry at me."

"What did she do?"

Astoria closed her eyes. "She punished me." She couldn't find it within herself to elaborate.

Astoria suddenly felt arms around her and she realized Sirius was hugging her.

"Your safe now," he whispered. "You've been so brave."

"No I haven't. If I had been brave I would have said something to the damn Death Eaters."

Sirius released her form the hug and looked at her sternly. "You did the right thing. If you had said anything different you would probably be dead. You made the smart decision."

Astoria nodded her head although she didn't believe him. She had been a coward, she had only thought about her self-preservation.

_Guess I really am a Slytherin. _

"Are you hungry?"

Astoria shook her head. "I had dinner before I came here."

Sirius tensed. "With any Death Eaters?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Who?"

"Thorfinn Rowle and his son Thorfinn Jr."

"Did they say anything?"

Astoria gulped. "They did not talk much about You-Know-Who, although it was mentioned that once Thorfinn Jr. became sixteen he would become a Death Eater. The dinner was more of an… it was a sort of setup actually."

"What kind of setup?"

"Aunty wants me to marry Thorfinn Jr. You know that they aren't the highest purebloods there are, so Aunty thinks that the Rowles are the only acceptable family out there that would take a half-blood like myself. She was setting things up with Mr. Rowle, the deal hasn't been made just yet. Thorfinn Jr. did not look all too happy about the idea, but Mr. Rowle must love it, I have a lot of gold that the Rowles would love to get their hands on."

"WHAT!" Sirius bellowed. "You are not going to marry anybody from that family!"

Astoria knew better and said miserably, "Aunty wants it very badly. She needs to get rid of me and need me to marry into a respectable family once I leave school. The Rowles are the only family that would consider a half-blood."  
>"You are no longer going to live with the Greengrasses, and as your father I forbid this marriage to take place."<br>"But nobody knows you're my father, and its not like you can go up to Aunty and say, 'hey I'm Astoria's real father, and she can't marry Thorfinn Jr. Have a nice day'. She would kill you… literally."

"You will not go back to that place again."

_And where will I go? _

"What am I supposed to do? Runaway?"

"You already have."

"Well I do that every summer. But I've never run away for good."

"You've runaway every summer?" Sirius asked amused.

"Well since the summer before my second year anyway. That's how I met Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was already friends with Ginny. By the way is Ron here?"

"He is. All of the Weasley's are here except for the three eldest."

Astoria smiled, feeling a little hopeful about the rest of the summer.

"And Harry? I he here?"

"He is with his family."

"Well when is he coming?"

"He might not."

"What? Why? He deserves to-"

"Dumbledore's orders."

Astoria muttered a few choice words under her breath.

Sirius chuckled. "My sentiments exactly."

Suddenly Astoria heard a loud pop and jumped. She turned around to find Fred and George smiling at her.

"Finally made it?" Fred said smiling.

"I see you've met Sirius," said George.

"Not that you haven't before. Really not telling us-"

"About Sirius-"

"Was just-"

"Not right-"

"Yeah. We would have wanted to meet Padfoot-"

"The great Marauder."

"Wonderful man."

Astoria always found it quite amusing when the twins finished each other's sentences, although it could be a bit odd at times.

"You two aren't talking about Order things, are you?" George asked.

"Because if you are we want to know about it."

"I was just telling Astoria that she is running away," said Sirius.

"She does that every year," the twins said together.

"So I've been told. But this time it is permanent."

"Cool," the twins said.

"You'll come live with us," said Fred.

"Yeah. Mum would love to have you." George added. "Always going on about how sweet you are."

"Hates your family though."

"Dead hates."

"Its getting late," Sirius said. "You should go to bed. I trust Fred and George will show you to Ginny's room?"

"Yeah," the wins said excitedly. Then suddenly the twins both grabbed Astoria on either side, and apparated with her to Ginny's room.

"Have fun girls," the twins said before disapparating.

Ginny was sitting on a bed looking excited. "So what did you talk to Sirius about?"

* * *

><p>"So you are telling me that <em>Sirius Black<em> is your father?" said Ginny.

"Yes," Astoria nodded.

"He never said anything. Never mentioned you actually."

Astoria looked down sadly. "He hasn't said it, but I know that he likes Harry better. He doesn't really care about me."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is," Astoria hoped that she sounded as it she didn't care, but she suspected she was failing miserably. "I'm going to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Astoria felt somebody jump on her bed.<p>

"No," she murmured sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Come on! I've been waiting for somebody that isn't my family to come _forever._"

"Ron?" Astoria asked opening her eyes to find a red headed boy smiling down at her.

"Heard you talked to Sirius last night. Ginny told me. She said it was lucky she couldn't use magic because she would have hexed me for not telling her that your Sirius's daughter."

"So Sirius hasn't told anybody then? That I'm his daughter?"

"I don't think so. But maybe he was waiting for you to get here."

"Yeah right," Astoria scoffed.

"We're cleaning out this place. It's disgusting. Come down and have breakfast and then were cleaning. It should be loads fun," Ron said sarcastically.

Astoria sighed getting up from bed. "I have to change," she said to Ron. "Go wait outside."

Ron muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'girls', and walked out.

Astoria hastily found some clothes and her glasses, and then rummaged through her trunks to find her potion. She downed it in one gulp, and ran out to find Ron. "Lets go," she said.

He led her to the kitchen where Astoria saw all of the Weasleys, Sirius, and Mad-Eye Moody. Astoria stared.

"He's the real Mad-Eye," Ron said quietly. "Right crazy to."

"Who are you?" Mad-Eye said to Astoria harshly.

"Astoria," she said quickly.

"Astoria what?"

"Greengrass."

Mad Eye looked at Astoria with distrust. "You one of Melantha's nieces?"

Astoria nodded. "Yes. But my mum was Viola Caraway. She was an Auror." She hoped that would gain Mad-Eye's trust.

"I know who your mother is, worked with her, didn't I? But a Death Eater raised you. I don't trust Melantha Greengrass or her mother, and those are the people that raised you."

Astoria stared up at him, arms crossed. "Well I'm_ not_ a Death Eater and have no intention of becoming one. Besides, Stephen Greengrass was an Auror and he married a Muggle-born, he was by no means a dark wizard."

"I knew both your parents. I knew you when you were a baby. Your parents were great people, but they didn't raise you, did they? Stephen was the only good wizard in that family. Your father died-"

"He's not her father."

Astoria looked to Sirius surprised.

"What?" all of the Weasley's said in unison (besides Ginny and Ron).

"Astoria is not a Greengrass. She's my daughter," Sirius said looking directly at Mad-Eye. "You can trust her."

Mad-Eye looked at Astoria appraisingly. "Hmm," he said. "I always knew Viola was hiding something." He examined Astoria's face and then looked at Sirius. "Well," he said loudly, "it seems you are his daughter. Look just like him, you do, besides the freckles."

"Great," said Astoria. "Now that we've established that I'm not a Death Eater can I eat my breakfast now?"

However all the Weasley's were staring at Astoria in shock.

"You're… you're Sirius's daughter?" Mr. Weasley said quietly. "But Viola-"

"Viola lied," Lupin said. "I can confirm that Astoria is in fact Sirius's daughter."

Mrs. Weasley looked to Ron, "did you know about this?" she asked.

Ron didn't say anything but the look on his face said everything.

"None of my children tell me anything!" she exclaimed. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

Ron shook his head as he looked fearfully at his mother.

_Well, _Astoria thought to herself, _at least Sirius mentioned I'm his daughter._

**The ending is sort of weak, I couldn't figure out how to end it. Anyway please review **


	18. Chapter 18

**I know its only been about a week since I last updated but I swear it feels like its been months. I've just had a horrible week and it felt as if it went on forever. Anyway I'm sick and sleep deprived and I hate school, so i'm sorry if this chapter isn't that great. i hope you like it though. Draco isn't in the chapter but their is quite a lot of Draco talk, and their is also Sirius moments as well. I hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

Ron and Ginny had decided that Astoria and Sirius needed some bonding time, so they set about putting the two together discreetly. Astoria and Sirius soon found themselves cleaning up some dusty room together… alone.

"What the hell is wrong with your family?" Astoria asked as she sorted through some very strange objects. "I mean who keeps all this shit?"

"The Black family has always been-"

"I've heard," Astoria cut Sirius off.

There was an awkward silence. Finally Sirius spoke.

"I don't know anything about you Astoria."

Astoria took a deep breath. "What do you want to know?" she asked wearily.

"What do you plan on specializing in?"

"In the Program? Time I think- Time or Death."

"Death?"

"I just really want to work with the veil. I can't wait till my fifth year when I can visit the ministry and work with the Unspeakables."

"So you want to become an Unspeakable?"

"I haven't really thought of what I want to do. I suppose I'll become an Unspeakable. Nobody in my year wants to become one, and I don't think anybody in the year above me does either… other than Malfoy."

"You've mentioned the Malfoy kid before."

_Fuck. _

"Probably. He's the only other person I know who plans on working with Time as an Unspeakable."

"He's a Slytherin?"

"Yeah, and a right git at that."

"Before it sounded as if you didn't hate him."

Astoria swallowed the lump in her throat. "You misinterpreted."

Sirius looked at her strangely. "You like him," he said.

"Great, now you sound like Luna." Astoria grumbled.

"Whose Luna?"

"My best friend. Anyway that's beside the point. I do _not_ like Malfoy."

"Maybe I should be fatherly with you right now and we should have the boy talk."

"What? No, _please_ I'm begging you!"

Sirius chuckled. "Did you go with anyone to the Yule Ball last year?"

"Yes," Astoria said quietly, cheeks burning.

_Why Merlin, why? _

"Who?"  
>"Blaise Zabini. He's just a friend though. We went together to get back at some people."<p>

"Who were they?"

"He was trying to make Daphne jealous."

"And you?"

"I was trying to piss off Daphne."

"You said _some people_. Who else?"

Astoria took a deep breath. "I suppose I was trying to piss of Malfoy."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, you defiantly don't like him."

"Its not that! He was going with Pansy Parkinson who is a bitch to me! Malfoy should have known better than to go with her!"

"If you two aren't friends that why would he care if the girl is mean to you?"

Astoria hesitated before she decided to tell Sirius the truth. "Malfoy and I have been sort of friends since my first year. I mean we hate each other, than we like each other, its all depends on our moods. He's seen Parkinson be a bitch to me- he knows I hate her. We were on speaking terms at the time he asked her to the ball… at least I _think _we were."

"How often do you guys fight?"

"'Bout as often as we talk."

"Are you two on speaking terms now?"

"No," Astoria said. "We will never be on speaking terms again I think."

"Why?"

Astoria looked at Sirius. "I don't think its something your gonna want to hear?"

"What did you do?" Sirius asked sounding sort of like a parental figure.

"I didn't do anything! Malfoy was the one who kissed me!" Astoria clamped her hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that."

Sirius did not speak for a bit. "I don't like the idea of you kissing anyone but… what was wrong with the kiss? Your mad at him because he kissed you?"

"Were both mad at each other."

"He's mad that he kissed you?"

"Yes, because I'm a dirty half-blood. Blaise told me that he had a bit of a freak out when he went into the love chamber of something. Apparently he liked me. He yelled at me after he kissed me and told me to stay away from him, and then I told him if he ever talked to me again I would castrate him."

Sirius tried to hide his laugh by turning it into a cough.

"I didn't keep my word though," Astoria said sadly.

"To bad."

"I agree."

"What is this Malfoy kid like?"

Astoria thought for a moment, not exactly sure how to explain. "He's git," she finally said. "He's a spoiled rich brat who doesn't think for himself and just believes whatever his parents tell him to believe. He pretends to not be smart but he is. And he's one of the most talented wizards in his year I think. Most people don't know it, but he's pretty clever, and he's really good at magic, and he's amazing in the Program. He can be sweet, he's never been to mean too me except for when he had that freak out, but even then he isn't ever as mean to me as he is to Harry. He hates Harry by the way, and Ron and Hermione. He hates all of my friends, I hate all of his friends- besides my sister and Blaise."

"You should stay away from him. He's the son of a Death-"

"That doesn't mean anything," Astoria said before letting Sirius finish. "I was raised by a Death Eater but I'm not bad. Malfoy may be a git, but he's not his father."

"You said he thinks that you're a filthy half-blood."

Astoria shrugged. "Well I am, aren't I?"

Sirius looked at he angrily. "You don't actually believe that crap, do you?"

"I don't believe that blood makes you more or less of a wizard than anybody else, but in Slytherin, in my house, I am inferior. Its just something I've grown up knowing."

"You are not inferior. I don't care what all those stupid Slytherins say."

"I'm a stupid Slytherin."

Sirius smiled at her slightly. "If your mum wasn't Muggle-born I swear she would have made a wonderful Slytherin."

"The hat told me that I should be in Gryffindor, but I said no, so I was put into Slytherin."

"You what?"

"The hat wanted me to go into Gryffindor but I said no, and it listened to me."

"I didn't know the hat did that."  
>"It does. The hat said my mind was like my mother's."<p>

"Oh?"

"And that my temperament was like yours."

"Viola never showed much emotion."  
>Astoria looked at Sirius for a moment before asking, "What was she like?"<p>

"She was very smart, and she was apart of the Order during the first war. She was… she was very dedicated. She married Stephen because the Order wanted her to."

"Lupin told me that she loved him."  
>"I think she might have. I did not know her to well. She was pretty good friends with James and her and Lupin were inseparable. Actually… I don't know if I should say this, but I think they might have had an affair."<p>

"When?"

"After you were born. Remus hasn't said anything but… I think they had a relationship. I don't know how it started or when. James always thought they should have been together. I avoided talking about Viola to Remus after…"

"I know. Lupin told me that you didn't like to talk about her after she got pregnant."

"Its not why you think."

Astoria raised her eyebrows in disbelief. It was exactly what she thought. Sirius didn't want a kid.

"I was told that the baby wasn't mine, it felt strange being around her after… after what happened between us. Her with her husband and her adopted daughter, and her being pregnant. I felt horrible for what I had done."

"Oh."  
>There was a rather long awkward silence.<p>

"Astoria," Sirius said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I know that you could go live with the Weasleys, and I understand if you want to. But… ugh… if you want… I would very much like you to… to come live with me."

"Yeah," Astoria said. "I would like that."

* * *

><p>After Astoria and Sirius's talk the two grew closer. They were tentative with each other at first, but soon they were very much like father and daughter. Astoria loved that she had somebody to talk to and ask advice, and somebody she could talk about the program with, somebody who was experienced and knew all about it. Sirius said he had specialized in Thought (something Astoria thought suited him very well, she could just see him taking all of those mind alter potions and drugs) but he was still able to offer advice to her on Time and Death, and share experiences with her. He told her all about the department, and Astoria was very excited to go visit it (all fifth years apart of the Program went to the ministry to go visit the department and talk to actual Unspeakables and do a few experiments with them).<p>

Astoria wrote all of this to Luna. She said that she was living with her father and that he was apart of that 'special class we take' (it was forbidden to talk about the Program in letters so Astoria could not say the Program), and was giving Astoria advice.

The room Astoria was sharing with Ginny and Hermione (who had finally come, much to Astoria's relief- Ron had been talking nonstop about her) was just for the summer because Sirius had given Astoria a small room on the third floor, but Astoria decided that she would move into that later because she liked sharing a room with Ginny.

One day Astoria was alone in the room when an owl came. It wasn't any owl Astoria had seen before, she let the owl in curiously, she supposed it was the new owl Seamus had mentioned thinking about buying in his last letter. She took the letter from the owl and gave it some water and food from Athena's cage (Athena was delivering a letter to Dean and Seamus).

_Dear Astoria _

_ I'm sure this letter will come as quite a surprise to you. I know we did not part on the best of terms once school ended, but please do not throw away this letter until you have read it. I am not writing for fun, I am writing to warn you. Your aunt has grown suspicious about your whereabouts and has spoken to my mother in confidence a few times (I confess I ease dropped) that she thinks you might be with the Weasleys or Potter. Daphne told you aunt that she believes you have just left to stay in Diagon Alley or someplace like that to get away as you do every summer, but your Aunt is still suspicious. She has not told this to the Dark Lord yet, and my mother has sworn to secrecy, but I suggest you do something soon to convince your family that you are not with Potter or the blood traitors (though I am certain you are with them), because if she find out you are with them she will either torture you or kill you, I suspect the former rather then the latter because it would ruin her reputation, it would not do for everybody to realize she raised a traitor. For you own good please stay out of sight or convince your family that you are not with those friends of yours. Do not write back, if the letter was found we would both be in trouble. Please stay safe Astoria, I know that you do not think much of your self-preservation sometimes, but please listen to me for once in your life. I don't care if you want to be stupid and join the people trying to fight the Dark Lord, but keep the affiliation secret- for now at least. You be in danger if your affiliation is discovered, you know some secrets, and you will be killed if the Death Eaters discover you will never become one of them. Stay safe, I'm begging you, please. _

_ Draco Malfoy_

Astoria reread the letter over and over again, stunned that Draco would write to warn her, she though he hated her.

"Who wrote to you?"

Astoria jumped when she heard Ginny's voice. She had come into the room with Hermione.

"What?" Ginny said. "Why do you look like that? What are you reading?"

"Nothing," Astoria said to quickly.

Ginny stared at Astoria suspiciously and before she knew it Draco's letter was taken out of her hands and Ginny was reading it. After she finished reading she handed it to Hermione who read curiously.

Ginny and Hermione were silent for a long time until Ginny finally said, "Why would he warn you of this?"

"It's complicated." Said Astoria.

Ginny looked at her with a disgusted face. Hermione's face was passive. "Don't tell me your friends with that git."

"No," Astoria said. "We aren't. We weren't ever… not really. I…" Astoria sighed, "sit down guys. I have something to tell you."

So Astoria told Ginny and Hermione almost everything, from her first meeting with Malfoy from the last time she saw him (with a few omitted moments, like when Malfoy talked to Astoria about her family, anything involving the Program, and Astoria did not give much detail on their kiss or many of their conversations).

"Why did he freak out after he kissed you?" Ginny asked.

"Blaise told me that he realized he sort of liked me and could not handle it. He could never like a half-blood. He doesn't like me any more I think."  
>"But of course he does." Hermione said, speaking for the first time.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"He wrote to- he wanted to help you. He wants you _safe_. If he didn't care about you he would never had written. Malfoy would never want to protect you if he didn't like you. I doubt he would protect Crabbe and Goyle or even Pansy. He only cares about himself and his family… and apparently you."

Astoria thought about what Hermione said. "He held my hand." Astoria said.

"When?"

"During the finally task of the Triwizard Tournament, when Harry came back. I think he could tell I was scared and- and he held my hand."

"Holy shit," Ginny said.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not Harry, not Ron, nobody. The only other person who knows is Luna."

"Who's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Our best friend," said Ginny. "You told Luna?"

"She figured it out," Astoria said truthfully.

Ginny smiled. "Of course she would. How long has she known?"

"Since second year."  
>"Merlin! I forgot! Didn't Draco warn you about something Pansy wanted to do to you on the train? I remember he came into our compartment and he talked to you and warned you. I should have known."<p>

"Just don't say anything," Astoria repeated.

"We wont," said Hermione. "Now we have to find a way to convince your aunt that you aren't with the us…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Draco is in this chapter, ya! **

**I do not own Harry Potter, which I think has been made abundantly clear by now.**

It was decided that Astoria would go to Diagon Alley once their supply list for school came. Astoria had already sent an owl to Daphne asking her to write to Astoria the day she planned to go and do her school shopping in Diagon Alley. Of course it was still only the beginning of summer so in the meantime Astoria had no way of letting people know she was not with the Weasleys (short of actually staying in Diagon Alley, but she would not be leaving Grimmauld Place). The girls had decided that they would tell the adults that _Daphne_ had written to Astoria, and warned her- Draco's name would never be mentioned.

The strangest thing happened to Astoria however. Or rather, Astoria found out the strangest thing. One night Astoria and Ron were playing chess together when a lady came into the house. She was the most beautiful lady Astoria had ever seen, with her dark skin, perfect shiny hair, and big brown, almost black, eyes. She was tall and skinny, and the red color of her cloak brought out her black hair beautifully. Astoria recognized her of course, she was Isabella Zabini. But it wasn't Isabella Zabini's presence that _really _shocked Astoria, it was her son's. Blaise Zabini was in Grimmauld Place.

"Blaise!" Astoria exclaimed, forgetting about the chess game she had been playing, and walking up to Blaise. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to drop off my son," Isabella Zabini said. "I was going to leave him with his uncle, but I decided it would be safer if he stayed here. You are Astoria, Sirius's daughter, correct?"

Astoria's mouth fell open, in way to much shock to say or do anything.

Isabella Zabini laughed. "I was apart of the Order during the last war as well. My affiliation was secret of course. It was my job to seduce, and then kill Death Eaters. I have rejoined the order. I am currently marrying another man, and I do not want Blaise around the Death Eater. He mentioned that you are a friend Astoria, and Sirius is like a brother to me. Do you happen to know where he is?"

"He's in the kitchen Mrs. Zabini," said Ron, because Astoria was still to stunned to say anything.

Mrs. Zabini smiled and left after she said, "Thank you, and call me Isabella, please."

Ron stared after Isabella in a daze.

"Oi! Stop it!" Blaise said to Ron.

"Sorry," Ron said dreamily. "Is she a vela or something?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, apparently used to those type of questions, and turned to Astoria. "You still in there Astoria? Merlin, is it such a surprise that my family is on the good side?"

"But- but," Astoria faltered, trying to find her voice. "You always insult Muggle-borns and blood traitors, I don't understand. You were appalled when you first met me because I'm a half-blood."

"Its an act Astoria," Blaise said and then lowered his voice so that only Astoria could hear. "Draco has a very similar act as well, as you know very well."

"You went to the dance with Astoria, didn't you?" Ron asked, unaware of the conversation the two had been having.

"Yes," Blaise said. "Your Ron Weasley, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wonderful. I'll be staying with you in your room for the rest of the summer."

"What?"

Astoria smiled at Ron. "He's not as evil as he seems," she said smiling. "Although he may try and curse you if you insult his looks. He can be quite vain."

"Shut up four eyes!" Blaise said good-naturedly.

"As if I hadn't heard that one before."

Ron looked at Blaise and Astoria with a look akin to fear in his eyes. "Bloody Slytherins are taking over the house," he said.

Astoria and Blaise laughed.

Sirius and Isabella walked into the room smiling and talking together. "Astoria," Sirius said. "Isabella and I used to be very good friends, we went to Hogwarts together."

"I was in the year below," Isabella said. "And in Ravenclaw."

"I stayed with her for a bit when I was on the run."

"When?" Blaise asked. "I never saw you, was it during the school year?"

"It was only for a two weeks. I was the black dog that was wandering around the house."

"That was you?"

Isabella laughed. "Thank you so much for taking Blaise," she said to Sirius, and then said to Blaise, "My new husband will be dead soon enough darling." Isabella turned back to Sirius and started talking to him once again.

Astoria stared at Sirius and Isabella talking- or rather flirting.

_Wait, they aren't…_

"Bloody hell!" Blaise exclaimed. "Don't tell me _your_ dating my mum to! Mum, haven't you had enough husbands already?"

Isabella merely laughed. "I have to go sweetheart," she said to Blaise kissing him on the cheek. "I love you sweetheart. Try not to be too rude, will you? It was nice to meet you Astoria." Isabella gave the Ron a smile, who was still staring at her dreamily, and left.

"You have got to be joking." Astoria said. "You found time to _date_ while you were on the run? Bloody hell."

Ron however was looking at Sirius with admiration. "You're bloody amazing mate," he said, and the Blaise punched him on the arm.

"Hey!" Ron said. "What was that for?"

"For staring at my mum's chest!" Blaise said angrily.

Sirius laughed as Astoria rolled her eyes. "Boys," she grumbled.

"Don't worry Blaise," Sirius said. "Your mum and I are not dating. We just like to flirt. We realized a long time ago we were only meant to be friends."

"Spare me the details," Blaise said, a look of disgust adorned his face.

* * *

><p>Astoria had been about to turn in for the night when Blaise cornered her.<p>

"We need to talk," he said seriously. "In private."

Astoria looked at him curiously but nodded, and led him to the kitchen.

"Could you please leave us alone Kreacher?" Astoria said to the house elf. She didn't quite know how to treat it. Her own house elf was the sweetest things she had ever met, and Astoria was used to being nice to her house elf- Kreacher was a mean bitter elf, but Astoria couldn't find it within herself to be mean to him.

Kreacher glared at her before leaving Blaise and her alone.

"What's up?" Astoria asked.

"I have a message from Draco," said Blaise.

"What?"

"You got his letter, right?"

"How did you know-?"

"He wants me to tell that you are a stubborn bitch, and that you have to realize the gravity of the situation at hand, and that you should listen to him for once in your fucking life. His words, not mine."

"I already have a plan. But I can't put it into action until later."

"Oh, good. Draco will be pleased to hear it."

"How the fuck do you know all this? Did you talk to Malfoy? But why would he talk to _you_. He hates you."

"We have a truce now."  
>"Why?"<p>

"He realized that I'm your friend and his put aside his jealousy because he realized I can protect you."

"What!"

"He also told me to _not_ tell you that he wants me to look after you, but I really don't care."

"Malfoy doesn't know you're here, does-"

"Of course not. He just knows that I stay in contact with you over the summer."

"So he told you that he wanted you to protect me?"

"Yes. He said you're to reckless for your own good."

"Did you ask him why he wanted me to be protected?"

"I already knew why. I didn't have to ask. Didn't we have this discussion last year?"

"He still… does he actually care? Still?"

"Of course he cares about you! Are you daft? The wanker wouldn't have written you if he didn't care!"

"Well just tell him that I have a plan, and also tell the prat that I can take care of myself."

Blaise smirked. "I don't really feel like writing to him. You can tell him next time you see him."

Astoria scowled.

"By the way," Blaise said casually, "I came up with a plan to save you from your Aunt. I guarantee its better then the one you came up with.

* * *

><p>1 week ago<p>

_That stupid bitch! _Draco thought angrily. _She can't fucking listen to me. Not one fucking time. Stubborn half-blood. _

Draco had sent his letter to Greengrass two weeks ago, and there was still no sign of her. She was going to get herself killed by her Melantha, or Thorfinn Rowle, her future father-in-law (the Rowle's didn't know she was missing, but Draco feared they would discover her disappearance soon). Draco felt anger bubble up inside him whenever he thought of Astoria marrying Rowle. He was a stupid boy, in no way good enough to marry Greengrass.

_No, it's the other way around. _Draco corrected himself in his mind. _Thorfinn is the pureblood, _he's_ to good for _her_. _

But Draco did not believe what he had just thought. He tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't make himself actually think that.

_Astoria is to good for that oaf. She's much to good for him. _

A little voice in Draco's mind whispered to him something else though.

_Then who should she be with? _

Draco forced himself to not think of the answer. Unfortunately in his effort to not answer his own question he thought of Rowle again, and him marrying Greengrass. An image of Greengrass and Rowle together flashed in his head and he felt himself start to shake with anger.

_This girl is driving me mad! _

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Draco jumped. "Come in," he said trying to sound calm.

"What do you want Draco?" Blaise asked. "I got a letter from you telling me that it was urgent I come see you. Do you want to beat me up about Astoria again?"

"No. I have a job for you."

"Oh really? And what makes you think I would actually do it?"

"You are in contact with Greengrass, right?"

"Which one?"

"Don't play dumb. You know who I'm talking about." Draco growled.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Have you written her this summer? Has she written you back?"

"Possibly…"

"Then you know she's with the Weasley's."

"I don't-"

"I want to issue a truce with you."

"You're joking."

"No."

"What's the catch?" Blaise asked wearily.

"I want you to protect Greengrass."

The corner of Blaise's mouth twitched upwards. "I thought you hated her? You told me last year that she was stupid half-blood who was beneath you. I remember you had tackled me to the ground when you said that. Right after I dodged your punch."

"I'm not playing this game with you Blaise."

Blaise sighed. "And how would I protect Astoria?"

"She's to stubborn for her own good."

"Much like another person I know," Blaise said smiling.

Draco ignored him. "Greengrass ran away again and Melantha suspects that she has gone with the Weasleys. She suspects that Greengrass is against the Dark Lord. If Melantha discovers Greengrass's true allegiance, the bitch will not hesitate to kill her."

"And what is it that I'm supposed to do about that? Put on a dress and pretend to be Astoria to avoid suspicion?"

"This is serious Blaise."

"I thought you would be happy to have a traitor killed."

Draco resisted the urge to punch Blaise. "I know that you don't really believe in blood status."

"And what makes you think that? All those mudbloods I'm friends with?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"You would never have taken Greengrass to the Ball. You would never have taken a half-blood."

Blaise was quiet for a longtime. "What are you planning to do with this information?"  
>Draco smiled evil at him. "As long as you protect Greengrass, nothing."<p>

"And what is it you want me to do to protect her?"

"I wrote to Greengrass, telling her what I told you, what Melantha suspects. I told her that she has to be seen by her aunt. Her aunt needs to think that she isn't with the Weasley's."

"And how did she respond?"

"I told her not to write me back, so I don't know her reaction. But she hasn't done anything. She hasn't been spotted. She probably has decided to denounce her family and run away to live with the Weasleys, doesn't care what her aunt thinks. But she should. She'll be killed."

"So you want me to convince her to go back with her aunt?"

"No. She cannot go back to that place. If it weren't for the fact that Death Eaters would come after her, I would encourage her to run away for good."

"Why?"

"That doesn't concern you. What does concern you is her safety. You don't want to see her killed, do you?"

"No."

"Tell her that she's a stubborn bitch, and that she has to realize teh gravity of the situation she is in, and that she should listen to me for once in her fucking life."

"I think your being to soft Draco, a harsh word to her wouldn't be so bad."

"Shut up. Tell her that she's not a fucking Gryffindor and that she should look out for herself and stop trying to be brave and do the right thing."

"So basically I should tell her you send your love?"

"Just make sure she stays safe."

Blaise grinned. "I can definitely see that you don't care about her at all."

"One word about it to anyone and I expose you."

"Seems like we both are keeping each others secrets."

"By the way, don't tell Greengrass I told you to protect her."

"Of course. Can't make it _to_ obvious that you love her."

"I don't love her."  
>"You just keep telling yourself that."<p>

**Originally I only planned for Blaise to be a small character. He was going to take Astoria to the ball to make Draco jealous, and that was basically all I ever planned for him. That of course didn't work out and he ended up having a much more important role. I realized how much I actually like his character (which is ooc, I realize) and I decided I wanted more of him. I don't know if he is going to play a much larger part in this story or not though, this story seriously has a mind of its own. **

**Please review **


	20. Chapter 20

**I just want to thank everybody for their reviews, it means so much to me. So I am only going to be posting one or two more chapters on Astoria's summer and then it onto Hogwarts. This chapter is super short but I like it because you learn a little bit more about Draco and Blaise's father which I think is interesting. Anyway I also wanted to tell all of you that my work schedule for the next few weeks is going to be insane, I have work until nine on weekdays, and on the weekends I work all day. I also have school which takes up a lot of time so I don't know if I will have as much time as I usually do to update. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but if I go three weeks or so without updating please know that I have not given up the story at all, I'm just super busy.**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Lucius Malfoy was a cold man- heartless some might say. He considered himself to be above everything and everyone, the law included. His secret was gold. There wasn't anything gold couldn't buy. It had helped buy him his freedom after the Dark Lord was killed by that damned Potter boy, and it helped him control the government in ways that suited him.

The world was right once again now. The Dark Lord had returned and Lucius was back at the Dark Lord's side, and when the Dark Lord took over Lucius would have even more wealth, power, and control.

"Father?" a voice said behind him. "Is Mother out again? I need something from her." It was his son, Draco.

"Go away, I' busy." He snapped at his son. He heard his son leave.

Lucius had never been quite sure what to think of Draco. His son clearly worshiped him, and Lucius had dreamed his son would grow up to be like him and help bring the family name to glory.

Draco was popular and making good connections. He was dating Pansy Parkinson, whose parents had exceptional wealth, and were, or course, pure-bloods. But something had always been… off about his son. When Draco had been a little boy he was a scared, quiet child. He had clung to his mother, and when guest had come over he would hide under his bed so he wouldn't have to go out and talk with them. Lucius had not said much about Draco's abnormal behavior to anyone except his wife, who would yell at him if he ever spoke bad about Draco's behavior. "He's only a little boy," Narcissa would say.

Draco's magic had developed early, and was strong for a young boy. Draco had also been an unusually bright child. He had learned to read at a very young age, and he had an understanding of the world around him that was very strange for a young child. Lucius never liked Draco's keen perception as a child. Lucius had known that he would have to tell Draco what was right and wrong and make sure he ruled his son's thoughts and mind before he could make up his mind for himself. He tried to teach Draco pride for his family and being a pure-blood. He had tried to teach Draco that mudbloods and half-bloods were not real wizards, they were beneath the Malfoy's and all other pure-bloods. Lucius had gotten the sense that the young Draco didn't understand the views he was taught, and not because he couldn't comprehend, but because he thought otherwise. That could not be tolerated.

Once Draco reached his seventh birthday Lucius decided that something had to be done about his shy, bookish, son. He never hit his child, or hurt him in any physical way, Lucius could never bring himself to do that. He had tried bribing Draco at first. He would give Draco a new book if he sat at dinner with the guests like a good boy, and engaged in conversation. When that didn't work Lucius would take away one of the child's beloved books and only give it back if Draco did what Lucius said. This tactic had worked and soon Draco came out of his shell. He would charm, and entertain guests with all his might, and eventually Draco no longer had to be blackmailed.

The next step was to train Draco on how and what to think. Blackmailing wouldn't work for this. Lucius would yell at his boy for showing to much kindness to anyone but a family member, and to try and make the boy less afraid, he would encourage him to throw things at the house elf (teaching Draco violence had been a complete disaster, the boy just didn't have the stomach for it). Lucius did his best teach his son that he was entitled to everything, that he was the best, and nobody was better. Soon the skittish, sweet little boys was replaced by an arrogant, spoiled, boy who thought he could and should have whatever he wanted. He sneered at those lesser than him, and insulted mudbloods with much vigor. This made Lucius proud.

But Lucius also knew that his son was putting on a façade. Oh yes, his son was arrogant, and spoiled, but was still the shy little boy underneath it all, who had cried when the house elf was beaten. This disturbed Lucius greatly. What disturbed Lucius even more was that he knew his son had secrets from him. He didn't know what they were, but he knew that Draco hid something. Ever since he had come back from his third year of Hogwarts he had shut himself in his room more and more, reading almost all day. Lucius had not been like that as a boy, so clearly something was wrong with Draco.

The next thing that worried Lucius was Draco did not show nearly enough enthusiasm in the Dark Lord's return. He had seemed somewhat nervous, especially during the past few weeks. Lucius hoped his son wasn't turning into a blood-traitor, he didn't think he would be able to kill his son. If the Dark Lord told him to he would, but not without much regret. Still, Lucius did not have to worry about any of that quite yet. There was no proof Draco didn't support the Dark Lord, he just wasn't as pleased with the news of his return as Lucius would have liked.

Lucius resolved to keep a close eye on the boy for anything suspicious. He hoped he would find nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Draco <em>

_I have spoken with Astoria and we have come up with a plan. I have let my mother and uncle know about the plan. They are going to tell people that Astoria is spending the summer with my uncle and I at his house in Italy. This will halt any suspicion that Astoria in on Potter's side. Daphne has also been told the plan and is backing it up by telling others that she knows Astoria is with me. _

_Blaise_

* * *

><p>"Sirius?" Astoria asked. The two were alone in the kitchen together.<p>

"Yeah?" said Sirius?

"What's the Love Chamber like? I'm going to be working with Love this year and I haven't heard much… obviously."

Sirius's face darkened. "Its not something I want you doing."

"Working in the Love Chamber? Why?"

"The experiments are not something children should do."

"Like?"

"Adult things."

Astoria understood. "Really? Oh. But… the fifth years in the program are all boys… does that mean that they had…"

"Possibly. Only if they were comfortable with it."

"I can't picture Blaise and Draco…"

"Blaise is in the Program?"

"Yeah. Did I not tell you?"

"No."

"Oh… well he is."

"His father had been in the Program."

"Really?"

"Yes. His father never went to work for the ministry. He became a Death Eater. Isabella's assignment from the order was to marry him and learn his secrets. She ended up pregnant. A few weeks after she discovered she was pregnant she killed Blaise's father. He had been killing Muggles in huge numbers. He killed over ninety from what we know of. He probably killed more."

"Merlin!"

"But Blaise's father had been talented. He had specialized in Thought."

"You're kidding."

"No. Why?"

"Well Blaise is specializing in it."

"Interesting. Blaise reminds me of his father. Not in a bad way. They have similar traits though. His father had been very cocky, self absorbed-"

"An asshole?"

"His father had been a more extreme version of Blaise. He had been a Slytherin to. Extremely wealthy."

"The stereotypical pureblood?"

"Basically."

"Interesting. I wonder if Blaise knows about his father."

"Probably not much. I doubt Isabella would tell him that he is the product of a man she hated. And she probably wouldn't want her son knowing the type of man he came from."

"Seems to me that he has a right to know what his father was like."

"It's Isabella's decision."

Astoria shrugged. "Still doesn't seem right," she muttered.

**I'll probably update soon because I'm starting on the next chapter right now, but that will probably be my last chapter for a little bit. **

**Please review? **


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! Okay so I just want to apologize for not updating. I had this whole drama at work but its all fixed now (at least I hope it is) and I finally have the time to update. I'm so sorry that I went so long without updating. Anyway this is the last chapter before school and I'm so excited to get to Umbridge! You have no idea I can't wait to write her. Ya! Anyway enjoy, and please review. **

**By the way, I realized I never mentioned that I'm American. I'm sure it obvious, but I thought I should say something. I always meant to mention that but didn't. I try my best to not sound American in this but I'm sure it comes through every once in a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Harry came, finally. Astoria was happy and sad at the arrival of Harry. Sirius would of course favor Harry over her- who in their right mind wouldn't- and she would be forgotten. But she plastered a smile on her face, and when she saw Harry her smile turned genuine… until he started screaming anyway.

Over the summer Harry had become extremely moody, he was angrier than she had ever seen him- he was almost a different Harry. She felt bad for not telling Harry about the Order in her letters, but it wasn't as if she had a choice. She couldn't risk writing a letter about the Order, so she obviously could not tell Harry anything.

Harry calmed down eventually though; he stopped yelling as much anyway, which Astoria was grateful for. There was of course the tiny problem of underage magic. Harry had been attacked by Dementors and had cast a patronus to save himself and his cousin. The ministry didn't look at it that way of course, and Harry had to go to a hearing. He won, thankfully, but Astoria new he was upset that people didn't believe him about Voldemort's return.

Astoria had been right about Sirius. He stopped spending as much time with her as before. He didn't ignore he, but she could tell Harry was his top priority, and while she understood, she still hated it. She just wanted to come first to someone. She wanted to be somebody's top priority. Whenever Astoria thought that she hated herself because Harry had a tough life and she knew he deserved the attention. She wrote about this to Luna (without including any names), and Astoria was glad she had her. She just couldn't talk about what she was feeling with Ginny. Ginny was still infatuated with Harry (even though she was dating Michael Corner) and Astoria guessed that Ginny wouldn't be able to see where she was coming from. Ron helped Astoria the most. He never said a word to her, but whenever Sirius ignored her, or left her for Harry, Ron would suddenly appear at her side and try and take her mind of things. He would suggest a game of chess, or talk to her and try and make her laugh. Ron seemed to understand what she was feeling the most. They both came second to Harry Potter.

The end of summer came all to fast for Astoria. She wished she could stay at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and really get to know her dad. Before she left to go Sirius pulled her aside and hugged her.

"Write to me if you need anything, okay?" Sirius said.

"Alright," Astoria nodded.

"And if that Malfoy kid even so much as looks at you hex him."

Astoria just smiled, she couldn't make that promise to Sirius.

"Don't do anything in the Program if you aren't comfortable with it. They can't make you do anything."

"Actually, they can. I agreed to this. If I don't do what they say they'll obliviate me."

"Doesn't matter. Also I'm expecting good grades from you missy."

Astoria furrowed her eyebrows together. He what? Sirius never demanded good grades from Harry.

"What?"

"You heard me. McGonagall spoke to me earlier this summer. She told me how talented you are, and said that if you applied yourself in your other classes as much as you do in transfiguration you could have all Os."

"So you expect me to get all Os? Because I'm pants at potions, and Herbolgy-"

"I just want you to do your best. I never applied myself in school, and I regret that now. I only focused on the Program, and I never even planned to go into it."

"The Program comes first."

"Well I want you to focus on other things as well. There is more to life than the Program. And be careful this year at school. Things are going to change at Hogwarts. Voldomort is out there somewhere, and I want you to be safe."

Astoria rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm being serious." Sirius stopped suddenly as if something had just dawned on him. "Bollocks. I sound like my father. Okay I'll stop with all these rules now. Shall we leave?"

"You're coming?"

"I'm not. Snuffles is."

Suddenly Sirius transformed, and barked excitedly running out the door.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Astoria could not go to King's Cross with everybody else. She had to go separately with Blaise, because neither of them could appear with the Weasley's or it would ruin both of their cover stories.

"I talked with Tonks, and Lupin and everyone," Blaise whispered to her in the car. "They gave me a job."

"You're not apart of the Order now, are you? You can't be, you're to young."

"No, but they want me watching Death Eater's children."

Astoria's eyes grew wide. "Like Malfoy?"

"Yeah, like him."

"Are you going to tell the Order about his family?"

"I have to."

"I guess you have to, but… is there any other way?"

"Not feeling anything for Malfoy, are you?" Blaise said with a cocky smile.

"No!"

Blaise gave her a knowing look and then said, "speaking of Draco he wants to see you. I don't think he believes that I actually kept my word and he thinks your dead in a ditch somewhere. Wants to see that you're safe for himself or something. He didn't exactly say that, but I knew that's what he meant."

"And where are we supposed to meet Malfoy?"

"I don't know. He said outside the barrier."

"That's not very specific."

Blaise just shrugged. "Oh, by the way, your sister wants you to sit with her."

"What?"

"On the train."

"Yeah, I got that. But I'm not."

"She doesn't want you hanging out with Gryffindors anymore. It's dangerous now. And anyway, you're practically engaged- your sister want you to sit with Jr. and her, so you two can get to know each other."

"No fucking chance."

"Astoria you have to be-"

"No. I will be sitting with Ginny and Luna. If you see my sister tell her I'm sorry, and if you see Jr. tell him to go fuck himself."

Blaise sighed, knowing that he would not win this battle, and stepped out of the car with Astoria. They retrieved their trunks and started walking very slowly towards the barrier. Suddenly Astoria felt a hand on her arm and she was being pulled away from Blaise and behind a wall.

"Are you okay?" Draco demanded.

"I'm fine. I though Blaise wrote to you."

"I don't trust him."

"Well you should. He's my friend."

"I needed to see for myself. You didn't run into any trouble with your aunt, did you? Or any Death Eaters?"

"No."

"Look, Astoria, I know your friends with Potter and his gang but you need to stay away from them."

"I'm going to tell you what I told Blaise, fuck no. Look, Malfoy, we are on different sides. Get over it. I don't care if everybody knows."

"Don't say that," Draco said, his grip on her arm tightening.

"Why not?"

"You'll get hurt."

"And you would care?" Astoria said, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Draco said quickly.

"Then stop bugging me!"

"Astoria please, I'm begging you, be careful. Your fiancé is going to be watching and he'll report back to his father."

"He is not my fiancé."

"As good as."

"No. I will never marry him."

"Good luck convincing your family of that."

"I can't marry him Malfoy." Suddenly Astoria felt her stomach clench up. She was scared. She didn't know what was to come, but she knew she wouldn't like it. "Malfoy, I can't. I'll run away for good, I'll… I'll…"

"You'll what? How are you going to get out of this one? You can't run away. Death Eaters will be after you. You know to much."

"Draco," Astoria whispered, "I can't. I can't marry him."

Draco sighed, in an almost defeated way. "I don't know any way out of it for you," he said quietly, running a hand through Astoria's hair.

Astoria swallowed, "I better go find Ginny," she said quietly. But she didn't move, and neither did Draco. They just stood there, staring at each other.

"Start snogging already, or get on the train, we have to go!" Blaise said, appearing suddenly and making both Astoria and Draco jump away from one another.

Astoria took a deep breath and turned around, leaving Draco.

HPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHP

Astoria ran onto the train by herself, looking for Luna and Ginny. To her surprise she found both of them sitting with Harry and Neville. Astoria took a seat next to Harry and smiled at Luna.

"I see you've met Luna," Astoria said smiling.

"Ginny told me that the three of you are friends," Harry said.

"Luna is our best friend," Ginny said.

Then somebody opened the compartment door and when Astoria looked up she saw it was her sister.

"Shit," Astoria muttered.

"Thought you could hide from me?" Daphne said, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe," Astoria mumbled.

"Come with me."

"No."

"Astoria-"

"I am going to sit with my friends."

"Junior wants to talk to you."

"No he doesn't."

"Well I want to talk to you."

"You can talk to me in the common room."

"Astoria-"

"Daphne I thought we had already established that I'm not-"

"Astoria I just want to sit with you on the train ride. You can sit with all your Gryffindor buddies during the feast. Right now we need to talk."

"There will be plenty of time-"

"Now!"

"Fine," Astoria grumbled. "I guess I'll see you guys later. I'm going to leave Amata here. When Hermione comes tell her to watch her for me."

"See you at the feast," Ginny said.

Astoria gave Ginny a half smile and followed her sister.

Daphne led her to a compartment but before they walked in Daphne spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"It… I didn't know I was."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't we have this discussion on a need to know basis."

"Why?"

"Its not safe."

Daphne looked aggravated but said, "fine, we'll do it your way. Astoria, Aunty is very upset with you."

"She's always upset with me."

"Not like she is now."

"But you told her I was staying with Blaise, right?"

"Yes, but she doesn't like that you just left. And she doesn't like that you stayed with a boy all summer when you are practically engaged."

"Tough shit. And anyway, Blaise is just my friend."

"Aunty doesn't think that, especially considering you two went to the Yule Ball together."

"Whatever, she can think what she wants."

"No Astoria, she can't. Merlin, what has gotten into you this summer? You don't live in the Weasley's world Astoria, you live in ours!"

"Maybe I don't want to live in this world anymore. Maybe I'm done with the whole pureblood-"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, you're a Greengrass-"

"No I'm not."

Daphne gave her a hard stare and then whispered, "The world thinks you are. And it doesn't matter anyway. You are my sister and I will do whatever I have too to protect you. This war… your side isn't going to win. I want to make sure you are on the right side. I don't want you killed."

"You're too late Daphne. I've chosen my side, and you have chosen yours."

"Please don't do anything stupid this year. The ministry will be watching Potter and all of his friends-"

"So let them watch me. Let them call me crazy like they call Harry. I don't care."

"Well you should."

"To bad."

Daphne shook her head, and opened the compartment door.

Inside sat Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson sitting on Draco's lap.

"I heard you and Blaise spent the summer together," Parkinson said.

Astoria nodded, sitting down next to her sister.

"You should really keep better company Blaise," Parkinson said.

Astoria looked down, at the floor. She couldn't stare at Parkinson sitting on Draco's lap. She couldn't look at the two of them holding and touching each other.

Astoria half listened to the conversation being kept, and then she stood up. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are you going?" Daphne said.

"To sit with my friends."

"Don't you dare sit with Potter," Daphne whispered so that only Astoria could hear.

"Say with us. Were better company than those Gryffindors." Draco said.

Astoria finally looked at him, taken aback. He had that stupid look Astoria hated- the one he wore when he was around other people.

Astoria wanted to slap him.

"No, you're not." Astoria said, and when she turned around she saw Dean walking past her compartment and she ran out to go meet him.

"Dean!" she said smiling.

"Astoria, hey! How are you? You told me you spent the summer with Blaise, how was that?"

"Fine. My sister made me sit with her. She doesn't want me hanging out with Harry."

"Because of You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah."

"I reckon I believe him."

"You should because it's the truth."

"Seamus doesn't."

That surprised Astoria.

"I spent the summer with him, and he believed Harry until he started talking to his Mum."

Astoria nodded. "Can I sit with you guys? I would go back with Harry and everyone but I'd rather not answer their questions about Malfoy and my sister and all them."

"Yeah sure, were right over here."

Astoria followed Dean into the compartment. Dean sat next to Seamus who looked as if he hadn't slept the night before.

"'Alright Seamus?" Astoria asked sitting across from the two of them.

"Wha' yeah." Seamus said yawning. "Oi! Astoria what are ye doin' here? Glad to see you and all, but don't you usually sit with Harry?"

"I was sitting with my sister and decided to make my escape when I saw Dean."

"Harry a bit to crazy for you then?"

"No. I believe Harry."

"Let's not talk about this," Dean said quickly intervening.

"Yeah, alright," Seamus said.

"Why are you so tired Seamus?" Astoria asked.

"The idiot was up all night trying to finish his summer work. He only started it yesterday. He's a prat." Dean said affectionately.

"I'm right here you know," Seamus said indignantly.

"And I care why?"

"Hmph!" Seamus turned away with a pout on his face. "He's so mean to me."

Astoria laughed and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"You better sleep Shay, or your gonna be falling asleep in your food at the feast."

It seemed Dean didn't have to tell Seamus because he was already dozing off.

Astoria just smiled. She wished she could stay here, but she knew she would have to leave. She would have to face the Slytherins and the Death Eaters, and she didn't know how she was going to do it.

**Please, please, review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Draco isn't in it but I hope you like it. I've also done another chapter. Its very short but I wand you guys to think of it as an I'm sorry for not updating as often as before... and maybe as a little bribery to get you guys to review? Please? I got 2 reviews for my last chapter, thank you both by the way, and I was kind of hoping for a few more...**

**I don't own HP**

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Astoria whispered to Ginny.

"I've no idea," Ginny said.

"Dumbledore cannot be serious. He hired _her_ as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?"

"She doesn't seem to threatening. Annoying, yes, but I doubt she'll be too much trouble. I'll bet she's another Lockhart, completely incompetent. Doesn't matter anyway. The job is jinxed, she'll only be here a year."

"You can't honestly believe that rubbish."

"Nobody has ever held the position for more than a year. They've left, gotten _obliviated_- even died. I'll bet you all the money I've got that this Umbridge lady will be gone by the end of the year."

"I hope you're right. Something seems off about her."

"There's something about her that makes me want to hex her."

"Her voice?"

"And her clothes."

"And her speeches."

Astoria and Ginny started laughing together until Astoria saw that the Slytherins were leaving the Great Hall for the dungeons.

"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow." Astoria smiled and ran to catch up with the other Slytherins.

"Astoria!"

Astoria turned to see Daphne, she groaned inwardly.

"Yeah?" Astoria asked.

"Did you take your potion?"

"Yeah. I don't go to Pomfrey on the first day of school cause there isn't time. I had my own vile."

"Good."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence until Daphne finally spoke. "What the fuck were doing this summer Astoria?"

"I was with Blaise."

"Don't lie to me."

"I was with him."

"Astoria… were you with Potter," Daphne whispered.

Astoria sighed. "For some of the summer I was with him," she said quietly.

"What about the rest?"

"He wasn't with me."

"Who were you with?"

"I thought we already established a 'need to know' thing."  
>"Well I need to know."<p>

"Why? So you can run off to tell Aunty?"

"No! Astoria, do you really think I would do that?"

"Well you seemed to rather like the idea of joining the fucking Death Eaters when Aunty mentioned it."

"I didn't hear you complaining about it either."

"You really think I would join?"

"No, you've already chosen your side. But I'll try my hardest to convince you otherwise."

"Good luck with that," Astoria snorted.

"Have you found out anything about your father?" Daphne whispered into Astoria's ear.

Astoria debated whether or not she should say anything, but ultimately decided that she should. "Yeah. He's a pureblood like I thought. He's… we're pretty similar."

"You've met him?"

"Who do you think I stayed with this summer?"

Daphne's eyes grew wide. "Are you going to live with him from now on?"

"He's never actually asked me to live with him. He has… other priorities. I mean… he has to look out for someone that isn't me, and their more important."

Daphne stiffened. "You mean you have a sibling."

"No. It's just me. But my dad… I don't think I come first to him. I don't know if he would want me to live with him. And in any case it's… complicated."

"What do you-"

"Need to know Daph."

"You do realize how annoying you are, don't you?"

"You're just to nosy for your own good."

"Are you going to come back home Astoria?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully.

"You have to Tori," Daphne said, using Astoria's old childhood nickname. "It isn't safe. Aunty would come after you. Please don't do anything stupid. I don't want to see you killed."

"I'm not going to get killed Daph."

"You better not, or else I'll find a way to bring you back to life and then kill you myself."

* * *

><p>The next day Astoria sat at the Slytherin table for breakfast so she could retrieve her schedule. He first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors.<p>

_Well this aught to be interesting._

"Hey Luna," Astoria said walking up to the Ravenclaw table and getting a few odd looks.

"Hi Astoria," Luna said.

Astoria lowered her voice and whispered to Luna, "I talked to Malfoy yesterday."

"What did he say?"

"He… he wants me to keep safe. He's trying to convince me to keep my… alliance hidden."

"That's interesting."

"And he was running his hand through my hair, and… I'm so confused Luna."

"It'll be alright. We have Herbology together if that makes you feel any better. I'll be able to help you. I'm very sorry to say it Astoria, but you are horrible in Herbology."

Astoria chuckled. "Well you suck at Time, so were even."

Astoria looked at her watch and decided she better find Ginny and head to class. She found Ginny with Michael Corner.

"Hey Gin, wanna head to class with me?"

"'Course. Oh Astoria you haven't met Michael yet have you? Well Astoria this is Michael and Michael this is Astoria."

Astoria nodded and said, "hey."

"You're a Slytherin," he said accusingly.

"Hence Slytherin attire," Astoria replied.

"You're friends with a Slytherin?" Michael asked Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "This happens every time I introduce you to someone Astoria. It really would have been a lot easier if you were a Gryffindor or something. Honestly, why must you make thing so complicated," Ginny joked.

"Don't worry Corner, I won't send my Slytherin buddies after you as long as you treat Ginny right." Astoria threatened, making Ginny stifle a laugh

"C'mon Astoria. I want to see what this Umbridge lady is like," said Ginny.

Astoria nodded, walking away with Ginny, and leaving a scared Michael Corner behind.

* * *

><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts turned out to be a rather strange class. The new professor, Umbridge, had ordered everybody to put their wands away and start reading the first chapter of their textbook.<p>

"But what about actually using spells?" A Gryffindor girl asked.

"Students raise their hands in my class," Umbridge said without answering the question.

Astoria stared at Umbridge, and for the first time in any class (besides classes in the Program), Astoria raised her hand.

Ginny looked at Astoria with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Umbridge said, looking at Astoria, "Ms.-"

"Greengrass," Astoria said, lowering he hand and glaring at Umbridge.

"You aren't the daughter of Opal and Stephen Greengrass, are you?"

"No, that's my sister," Astoria replied, annoyed. "My mum was Viola Caraway."

"Ah yes, Stephen's _second _wife." Something about the way Umbridge said that pissed Astoria off. It sounded as if she didn't like Astoria's mum.

"_Anyway_, you never answered the question. Are we going to be using magic in your class?"

"Why in heavens name would you need to?"

"It's Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Were supposed to-" Ginny started before getting cut off by Umbridge.

"Raise your hand before speaking in my class. Ms-"

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said with and edge to her voice. "But aren't we supposed to learn how to defend ourselves in this class?"

"Why would you ever need to learn to defend yourselves? Who on earth would ever attack you?"

"A dark wizard."

"I see you have been listening to the lies told by Harry Potter."

"They aren't lies!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Be quiet Ms. Weasley, or I will be forced to give you a detention."

Astoria clenched her fists angrily and was about to speak up when she noticed that Rowle was in the class with her, and a few other Death Eater's children. It would not be smart to defend Harry in this class.

"Why?" Ginny said. "It's the truth. And even if it wasn't, there are still dark wizards out there. This class is supposed to prepare us for-"

"Detention Ms. Weasley. Tomorrow evening at five o'clock, my office. Now I would like you all to continue your reading."

* * *

><p>Astoria was extremely thankful when lunch came around. She sat down next to Ginny with a sigh, and happily started eating her food.<p>

"Never thought I'd see you willingly speak in any class," Ginny said smiling.

"Your mum is going to be pissed at you," Astoria said. "Sorry I couldn't help, but Rowle was in the class. I couldn't really back you up without you know, Death Eaters coming after me."

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, I understand. You're the one that gave me the courage to say what I did. I would never have said anything if you hadn't first. I'm glad I said what I did, and its only one detention, can't be that bad."

"What detention?" Ron said sitting down with Harry and Hermione across from Ginny and Astoria.

"My detention," Ginny said.

"Mum will kill you," Ron said with a smile. "I hope you get a howler."

"Thanks Ron," Ginny said sarcastically.

"What did you get detention for?" Hermione asked.

"Blame me," Astoria said. "I spoke up first and-"

"May I just say," Ginny interrupted, "that this was the first time Astoria ever spoke in any class. I'm quite proud of her. Of course she's the reason I have detention. I'm glad you don't usually speak in class now actually. I'd probably have detention all the time." she laughed as Astoria glared at her.

"Anyway," Astoria continued, "I started questioning Umbridge's teaching method and Ginny… took the argument a little to far. She lost you guys' ten house points by the way. Thanks for that Ginny. Maybe Slytherin will win this year."

"In your dreams," said Ginny.

Harry was staring oddly at Ginny. "What exactly did you-" Harry began, but Ginny cut him off.

"I'm supposed to go meet Michael. I'll see you later Astoria. Were gonna have dinner with Luna tonight in our spot, alright?" With that Ginny ran off to the Ravenclaw table to sit down with Michael and a group of his friends.

"What did Ginny say in class?" Harry asked.

"When do you have Umbridge?" Astoria said, avoiding the answer.

"Last class of the day," Harry responded. "Why?"

"You'll figure out what our problem with her is then. I don't want to spoil the surprise. But try and keep your cool, yeah?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm gonna go see Luna." Astoria got up and started walking towards that Ravenclaw table. "Remember what I said!" she called to Harry. "Hey Luna," she said with a smile. "Come with me," she said dragging Luna out of her seat and out of the Great Hall.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"How was the Ravenclaw you recruited for the Program?"

"He seemed nice. You're avoiding the topic. What do you really want too speak to me about?"

"While you were off with the new recruits Professor Plath told us what we are going to be doing this year."

"And?"

"Because we have two girls and one boy in our year, and the fifth years are all boys, we will be working with them."

"For what?"

"What do you think Luna? _Love_."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_. That means I might have to do a fucking experiment in Love with Malfoy."

Luna giggled. "I do hope it goes better than Draco's and Blaise's."

"The one were he tried to beat up Blaise. Yeah…"

"You forgot to add Malfoy tried to beat him up because Malfoy discovered he is in _love_ with you."

"You sound like Blaise."

"I know. We've been talking."

"_What!_"

Luna smiled. "I saw him today before I left to get the third year for the Program. We both decided that you two are stupid and madly in love."

"So you and Blaise are now friends?"

"In a way, yes."

"Fuck my life."

"Blaise said you might say something like that. You know, Blaise is in love with your sister."

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen the way he looks at her."

"You can't tell by fucking looks."

"Yes you can. The way people look at each other shows a lot."

"Have you discussed this with Blaise?"

"I suspect I will this year if I do an experiment in Love with him."

"I hope he doesn't try to beat you up."

"I don't think he will. He's not a coward like Malfoy, he's not afraid of love."

* * *

><p>Astoria ended up having two teachers give her warnings that day. The first one came as a surprise.<p>

"Greengrass, stay," Snape said after class when everybody was leaving Potions.

"Yes Professor?" Astoria said wearily.

Snape did not speak until everybody in the class had left and the door was shut.

"You would do well to be careful this year, _Black_."

Astoria didn't register was Snape had said at first. Nobody had ever called her Black before, but she supposed that Black was her _real_ last name.

"Why is that?" Astoria finally said.

"The boy you are engaged to, Rowle, will be looking at you. Monitoring your behavior. No doubt your _friends_ have already made him suspicious."

"You mean Harry."

"Yes."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Do not speak. Do not give anybody any indication as to what side you are on. Be discreet."

"I'm well aware. I held my tongue in Umbridge's class… for the most part."

"Do not speak in that class about your beliefs Black, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Let me make myself perfectly clear. I understand that your _father_ is an arrogant bastard, and you have clearly inherited his personality. You will have to try and suppress that side of yourself. Perhaps you have a little of your mother in you."

"You knew my mother?"

"Not well. She was a friend of Potter and Black- no doubt she was a deplorable person as well. But she was _quiet_- she held her tongue. You must do so as well."

"I'm quiet," Astoria mumbled.

"McGonagall will be speaking with you more tonight during your lesson."

"About what?"

"You have a mission from the Order Black."

"I what?"

"She will explain during your lesson. Leave."

"Fine," Astoria said. Halfway across the room Astoria stopped herself. "Professor?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Do not talk about my father the way you just did. I understand that you two do not get along, but you need to get over your childish hatred towards him."

"Do not-"

"Hold on. You two are working together. Its about time that both of you get over your differences and work together to stop You-Know-Who. You are acting like a children- the both of you. Maybe you can take the high road and be _civil_ towards him. And also you can take care to be civil towards _me_. I'm not my father Snape. Yes we have similarities, but I'm not him. I haven't hurt you in any way."

Snape stood in silence for a minute before he said, "it seems you aren't your father's daughter after all."

"Oh yes I am," Astoria said. "You just haven't taken the time to see the good side of him. You've just looked at the bad."

With that Astoria left the room.

The second time a teacher warned her was in her private lesson with McGonagall.

When Astoria walked into class she saw Blaise in the room, leaning against a wall, with an arrogant look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Astoria asked.

"What? You're the only one allowed too be a transfiguration prodigy?"

"Zabini this is no time for jokes," McGonagall said sternly. "Its good to see you again Black."

_Second time today I've been called that. _Astoria smiled slightly. She rather liked being called Black.

"It's good to see you to professor."

"Now onto business," said McGonagall. "Black, Zabini, you are both being asked to aid the Order."

"I've already been given my orders Professor," Blaise said.

"But we have decided that both you and Black will be working together. Black, the Order wants you to spy on the Slytherins for us. See if you can get any information out of any of them, especially Rowle."

"Am I apart of the Order now or something?"

"You are to young to officially be apart of it. But we are asking you if you would like to help us."

"Of course I would."

"Your father will not be pleased. He wants you out of all this."

"But he didn't care that Harry wanted to join."

"You are his daughter Astoria, it is different. It does not matter in any case. You have accepted the job, and I do not think he will raise to much of an argument. Both you and Zabini are to spy and the children of Death Eaters. Find out anything you can, report back to us if you find out anything. You should not have any trouble getting information out of your sister."

"My sister?" Astoria said quietly.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"You want me to betray my sister's confidence?"

"If she tells you anything of value. It is for the greater good."

Astoria looked over at Blaise who looked uneasy as well.

"You two are not comfortable with this," McGonagall noted. "You are loyal to some of the children. I confess I do no like the idea of people spying on students who have done nothing wrong. We are not asking you to hurt anybody, merely tell us what information you can."

"Daphne won't tell me much anyway. We aren't that close," Astoria said. "But I'll try talking to Rowle."

"It won't be hard to get stuff out of Crabbe and Goyle. Parkinson will be easy to. I doubt I'll get much out of Malfoy. He doesn't like me much." Blaise said.

"No doubt Malfoy's father has told him much. See if you can gain his trust. I have seen you two together, you seem close enough."

"Its all a front," Blaise explained. "We had a bit of a falling out."  
>"Over what, may I ask? Perhaps it can be fixed."<p>

"It's complicated."

"Then explain."

"A girl… sort of."

"That sounds simple enough. Let Malfoy have the girl Zabini, no doubt you can find another."

"I don't want that girl."

"I don't understand."

"There isn't much hope that their friendship will be mended, let's just leave it at that," Astoria intervened.

"Alright," said McGonagall. "Do you happen to have Malfoy's trust Black? Your sister is a friend of his, is she not?"

Astoria had to figure out in a second whether to lie or not. In the end when she opened her mouth she didn't seem to have any will power over what she was saying.

"He would never trust me with that type of information," Astoria said. It was probably the truth anyway. Malfoy knew what side Astoria was on, he wouldn't tell her information that he did not assume she did not already know. "I'm a half-blood. But I'll work on Rowle."

"Perhaps Malfoy will tell Crabbe and Goyle information, and they might tell me." Blaise said.

"Good," McGonagall said. "Out Mr. Zabini. Astoria and I have a lesson."

Blaise nodded, gave a small smile to Astoria, and left the room.

"You are to be careful Black," McGonagall said when Zabini left. "I am not asking you to give up your friendships with Potter or Granger but you have to remember you will essentially be a spy for the Order. You have to make sure Rowle and the others believe you are trustworthy."

"I'll be careful. And anyway, I don't have to speak to the people to get information. You'd be surprised how much you hear sitting in the common room. Most people don't notice me."

"I hope you are right."

**Please review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm pretty sure this is the shortest chapter I've ever written. Its also the only chapter without Astoria in it. This chapter is purley Harry/Ginny. But not really cause they aren't together yet. This is their detention together. **

**I don't own HP **

Ginny was running a little late to detention and when she walked in she saw Harry sitting down speaking to Umbridge.

"I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you," Ginny heard Umbridge say.

"Professor," Ginny said softly, embarrassed that she was going to have to spend detention with Harry.

_I hope he still doesn't think I'm a lovesick idiot anymore. _Ginny thought to herself.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Weasley."

Harry's head shot up when he hears the name Weasley.

"Hi Ginny," he said. Ginny could tell Harry was very angry.

_He's in one of his moods again. _

"I was just explaining to Mr. Potter here to stop telling evil, nasty, attention seeking lies. The same applies to you as well. Take a seat Ms. Weasley. You will both be doing lines."

Ginny sat down and both her and harry started rummaging through their bags to get out their quills.

"Not with your quills," Umbridge said. "You will be both using rather special quills of mine. Here you go." Umbridge handed both Harry and Ginny quills. Harry and Ginny both exchanged confused looks with one another. "I want you two to write '_I must not tell lies'_."

"How many times?" Harry asked.

"As long as it takes the message to _sink in_."

Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks once again.

"You haven't given us any ink," Ginny said. She didn't bother sounding polite; she hated Umbridge and did not see the need to hide it.

"You won't need any ink." Umbridge said smiling.

Ginny shook her head, still confused, and both her and Harry put the quill down on the paper and started writing.

They both gasped out in pain, Harry a little before Ginny because he had started writing a few seconds earlier. Ginny felt a sharp pain on the back of her right hand and when she examined it she saw that cut into her skin were the words, _I must not tell lies_.

Ginny did not give Umbridge the satisfaction of seeing her face, and instead decided to keep on writing, as if she had only been stung and her hand no longer hurt.

Harry looked at Umbridge for a few seconds and Ginny heard Umbridge say, "Yes?"

Harry did not respond and Ginny saw him resume writing out of the corner of her eye.

Ginny bit her lip hard as she wrote the words onto the paper, trying to conceal her pain. It felt like hours after Umbridge told her and Harry to stop and looked at both of their hands.

Ginny scowled at Umbridge openly.

"I don't seem to have made an impression on you two. I will see you both tomorrow evening.

Neither Ginny nor Harry said anything and they both exited the room. They said nothing to each other for quite some time until Harry took Ginny's arm and stopped her from walking further.

"How's your hand?" he asked talking it gently in his own and examining it.

"I could ask you the same question," she said.

"You talked about Voldemort in class didn't you? You defended me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. She could practically see the guilt radiating off of Harry. "Don't flatter yourself Harry," she said. "I didn't argue with Umbridge to defend your honor or anything. She was being an annoying bitch in class and I called her out. So you can stop with that whole guilty look right now."

"But-" Harry started.

"No Harry. You don't need to feel guilty or anything. You didn't force me to speak against my will. I said what I said and I don't regret it. Nobody made me speak other than myself."

"I guess," Harry mumbled, but he still looked extremely guilty. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't want you to have to go through these detentions-"

"I can and I will," Ginny said fiercely. "I have detention with her tomorrow and the next day and that's it. I can survive two more days."

"You aren't going to go to a professor?"

"I'm not going to give Umbridge the satisfaction of me running off and telling on her."

Harry chuckled a little. "That's exactly how I feel."

"Good. So we won't say anything. What time is it Harry? I don't have a watch on me."

"Nine, why?"

"I promised Michael I'd meet him by now."

"Who?"

"Nobody."

"Doesn't sound like nobody."

Ginny sighed. "My boyfriend. We've been going out since the end of last year. Don't tell Ron please. I just know he'll freak out."

"I- alright."

Ginny smiled at him. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

When Ginny walked off Harry felt something inside him that didn't feel right, but he didn't know what it was. He decided to ignore it and walked back to the common room.

**Please review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so this is the chapter where things become a bit more... M rated. There is nothing very sexual in here, but don't say I didn't warn you. **

**I do not own Harry Potter **

On the third day of school Astoria finally started working on Love in the Program. The first experiment was by herself. She took this potion type thing that was supposed to give you sexual pleasure. Astoria had been very grateful that she had done that particular experiment by herself.

In fact she was not going to be working with anybody for a little bit. Her professor wanted the group to ease into Love slowly. They would start off doing experiments by themselves, they might work together in the love projection experiment (an experiment that made you see the one you love most in the world, romantically) if they were comfortable with that, then they would slowly ease into the more sexual stuff.

It seemed things had changed from Sirius's day because Astoria had been told from the start that if she was uncomfortable participating in any group Love experiments she would not have to. It was no longer apart of the curriculum. There were potions to experience sexual pleasure, euphoria, but all of that could be taken outside of a group setting. There were some potions that the group was allowed to use, and outside of class they were allowed to experiment Love in groups (encouraged actually- not something Astoria thoughts she would ever hear from a Professor), but nothing was forced. Group projects in class were not sexual and had more to do with the actual feeling of Love, not sex.

Astoria could tell that her fourth year was going to be a rather interesting one. She could not escape couples and sex wherever she went. Sitting outside with Luna during lunch on the third day of school Ginny came up to them and said, "Michael wants to have sex."

"What?" Astoria and Luna had yelled together.

"When did this come up?" Luna asked more calmly.

"Last night. I met him after my detention and we got rather far. But I don't… I'm not really comfortable having sex quite yet. I mean we've been dating for a while but… it just seems wrong. I want my first time to be with someone special… and he… I mean I like him alright but I don't really… I'm not going out with him because I'm madly in love with him or anything. I don't love him actually." Ginny explained.

"Then just tell him you aren't ready," said Astoria.

"I did. And he said that was cool but… I'm not really sure he meant it."

"Then he can go fuck himself."

"Do you think I should, you know, have sex with him?"

"No. If you aren't comfortable with it then you shouldn't do anything."

By the look on Ginny's face Astoria could tell Ginny did not think she was right.

Then there was Harry's little crush. He kept talking about Cho Chang to her nonstop, and it took all Astoria's will power from yelling, "then just snog Cho Chang already, and stop bothering me," or, "Cho Chang is still hung up on Cedric. Ginny would be a much better choice for you". But Astoria did not. She kept her mouth shut. Hermione too had finally, _finally_, accepted the fact that she was in love with Ron.

"We know," Astoria and Ginny had told Hermione when she told them the news.

"What?" Hermione had asked. "How?"

"We've known since your third year. You two are so obvious."

And if that was not enough, Astoria also had to deal with Blaise, who so clearly loved her sister, but also so clearly could not do anything about it. And Astoria had her own fucking issues to!

Astoria was going to have to start talking to Rowle and get information out of him, and she was also trying to help Harry figure out why his scar was hurting. Astoria was ready to kill everyone.

_I better start talking to Rowle._ Astoria thought to herself.

So she had approached him in the common room. She asked him if he wanted to hang out sometime and he had accepted. He had out of an obligation of course, he was doing what his father expected oh him, and Astoria was sure Rowle thought she was doing the same thing. He did not suspect he real motivation behind her sudden interest in him.

Their time spent together was awkward and forced. They talked of trivial matters, Rowle often talked of his aspiration to one day become a Death Eater- Astoria merely nodded and smiled.

"You are friends with Potter," Rowle finally said one day. "I don't want you spending time with him."

"You don't want me spending time with him? You can't control me."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Yours," Astoria lied. "I believe in the Dark Lord's cause."

"Then stop eating at the Gryffindor table and talking to Mudbloods and Blood traitors."

"Is that an order?" Astoria asked angrily.

"Yes"

So Astoria no longer ate and the Gryffindor table. She ate with Luna instead, in hiding. She had told Luna that she was spying on the Slytherins (although not that the Order had told her to do so), and she had told Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny the whole truth. Ginny ate with her and Luna a lot, and they spent time together hiding in the library, and Astoria spent all of her spare time hiding in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. In public Astoria spent most of her time alone, she sometimes spent time with Blaise- but Blaise had to spend most if his time with Draco and his gang.

All in all, Astoria hated her fourth year.

* * *

><p>Everything escalated for Astoria one night during the Program. She was about to go into on of the private chambers to start a Love experiment. She ran into one of the Professors and told them about her experiment. The professor told her that she would much prefer it if Astoria did the experiment with someone else participating as well and called down Dean to go into the chamber with Astoria.<p>

The two stood awkwardly in the chamber, each with a vile of potion in their hands.

"Which experiment is this?" Dean asked miserably.

"Well we basically drink this potion and you see the one you most love in front of you. It's supposed to be a sort of… eye opening experiment," said Astoria.

"I did this last year."

"Do you mind doing it again?"

"I guess not."

Astoria was confused by Dean's reaction but just shrugged. She was curious about who she would see. She had absolutely convinced herself that Draco was merely a crush, so she wondered who it was that would appear before her. Apparently some people got very unexpected results.

So Astoria and Dean quickly drank their potions and waited for the effects.

For both it was almost instantaneous. Astoria felt herself get a little dizzy, the world turned pink and she fell to the ground beside Dean.

Dean was the first to sit up, the world had apparently stopped shaking for him. Astoria on the other hand was squinting up at Dean, her vision still filled with pink. It was hard for Astoria to see exactly what was going on. But she clearly saw tears falling down Dean's face, and she heard just the quietist of whispers, "Seamus".

If Astoria had not been under the effects of the potion her jaw would have dropped. But somehow the potion gave her an almost sixth sense about Dean's feelings. She knew he was going to say Seamus before he said. She knew without a doubt that Dean loved Seamus. She could _feel_ it.

Astoria then realized her vision was no longer pink and she slowly got up. Her glasses had been making her vision blurry and she took them off. Her vision was the clearest it had ever been, even without her glasses. And right in front of her stood a tall blonde boy with an infuriatingly cocky grin- and Astoria knew in that moment that she loved him, without a doubt, she loved the bastard more than anyone.

"Fuck!" Astoria swore, causing Dean to jump and stare at her.

Dean scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, and the his eyes grew wide and their was understanding in them. He knew who was standing before Astoria.

"You fucking arse!" Astoria screamed at the vision before her. "How could you fucking do this to me?" And then Astoria fell to her knees once again and started crying.

"It'll be alright. I know it's a little overwhelming the first time," Dean said to her, rubbing her back. "Just take deep breaths."

Astoria looked up, Malfoy still directly in her line of sight, but she also saw Dean- and more importantly, she felt him. She felt the love and friendship he felt for her radiating from him, and she felt her own feelings for him radiating off of her.

At the same time they both leaned in and kissed each other. Both could almost read the others mind. They both knew the other would rather be kissing someone else, and they both knew this was a one time deal, but neither seemed to care. Astoria and Dean both need to be loved, they needed to feel it- and the potion encouraged them to get what they needed. So without any hesitation Dean had pulled off Astoria's shirt and Astoria had pulled of Dean's- and then both of their pants were gone.

Dean was on top of Astoria, and suddenly inside of her. Astoria gasped in pain, and focused her eyes above Dean's head. She was staring off, looking directly into the eyes of her vision of Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't anything special Astoria realized after it was all over. It was just to friends trying to feel something- anything- to try and get away from the people they loved. _It_ had ended when the potion wore off.

Astoria said nothing as she put her clothes back on. Dean was facing away from her, embarrassed. He was already dressed.

So Astoria tapped Dean and the shoulder, and he whirled around, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Astoria gave him a sad smile and said kindly, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," and kissed Dean on his cheek before leaving.

* * *

><p>Astoria hesitated in front of the portrait to get into the common room because she knew Malfoy would be sitting on the couch reading one of his stupid books. Sure enough when she entered Malfoy was reading on the couch, and looked up at his entrance.<p>

_I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. _

"You okay?" Malfoy asked nonchalantly.

"Yup. Just got back from an experiment," she said, trying to sound casual. Suddenly Astoria imagined doing the experiment with Malfoy instead of Dean. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

"Time?" Malfoy asked, flipping the page of his book, looking bored.

"No. Love."

_That_ got Malfoy's attention. His head shot up and he stared at her eyes wide.

"Who with?"

"Who said I was with anyone?"

"You were by yourself?" Astoria wondered if she imagined the look of relief in Malfoy's eyes.

"I never said that either."

Malfoy shook his head. "You didn't Astoria. Please tell me you fucking didn't."

"I did the One You Most Love experiment."

"That's a stupid experiment."

"What happened to you when you did it?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"You didn't see anyone?"

"Pansy. I saw Pansy."

"Oh."

"Who did you see?"

Astoria just gave Draco a half smile. "Nobody you know. Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em>One year ago <em>

"So do we both drink these together, or do we do this one at a time?" Blaise asked Draco. The two stood in one of the chambers about to do the One You Love Most experiment. Draco suspected he would see Pansy.

"Together I think," Draco shrugged.

"How about you go first."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you made the potion. I don't trust anything you make. I want to make sure nothing is wrong with the potion."

"I made it perfectly."

"Then you drink if first."

Draco huffed, but in the end decided to just drink the fucking potion. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Blaise, he was still thinking about the night before. He wanted desperately to know what was going on with Astoria. Why had she been so upset the night before? Why had she so willingly fallen asleep in his arms? Why had he liked holding her so much?

_Just focus on the experiment Draco. _

Once Draco had downed the potion he felt the affects start to occur. The room started to spin out of control, his vision became blurry and pink, and finally he fell down, his legs unable to support him anymore. He wasn't worried. He had read about this happening- this reaction was normal. He waited patiently for his vision to clear, and when it did he looked up, expecting to look into the brown eyes of Pansy Parkinson, but instead found himself staring into strange blue eyes.

_No. No. _Draco thought to himself wildly.

But there _she_ was. Standing there right in front of him. She looked so lifelike. It looked as if Greengrass really was standing there, and for a second he let himself believe that he wasn't envisioning Greengrass, she was right there. Even the freckles on her nose cheeks were in exactly the right places. Her glasses were off, and she wore no makeup- just the way he thought she looked prettiest.

"Malfoy, you okay?" Blaise asked.

"The fucking potion is faulty!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't not love that half-blood! I do not love a fucking half-blood!"

"Whoa, sorry Draco what half- Oh! Astoria! I knew you liked her! I mean I didn't know you liked her this much-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Draco felt the cockiness radiating off of Blaise. And he also felt the love Blaise felt for the Half-Blood. The friendship he had with her. Blaise had kissed her. So Draco lunged at Blaise, wanting nothing more than to kill him.

Blaise easily got away from his punches and managed to pin him down.

"Draco you need to calm down. It can't be that bad loving Astoria."

"I DON'T LOVE THAT HALF-BLOOD RUNT!" Draco screamed as loud as he could, throwing Blaise off of him. He ran out of the room, the effects of the potion still in place. Even when it was time to go to potions class he could still feel the potion's power lingering. He asked Snape to let him leave, and Snape did so gladly.

The potions powers were still in effect when he found Greengrass in the common room. It wasn't until much later that day- after he had kissed Greengrass in the common room- that the potion wore off, and he realized what a grave mistake he had made. And also that he was totally fucked. One thing he knew for sure though was he did _not_ love Greengrass. He really didn't.

**So what do you think? Please review? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP **

Astoria couldn't sleep. A million thoughts were running through her mind.

_I slept with Dean. Merlin save me, I screwed Dean. _

_ Dean loves Seamus. How the fuck did I miss that? _

_ Does Seamus love Dean? Oh poor Dean!_

_ I'm an idiot. _

_ I love Malfoy. _

_ I love Malfoy. _

_ Why do I love Malfoy? _

_ What the hell is wrong with me? _

Getting up out of bed Astoria walked out of her room and into the common room where Draco was still reading.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _

"Malfoy," she said quietly, sitting next to him. She sat on the couch her legs criss-crossed, and stared down at her hands in her lap, to scared to look at Draco.

"You okay?" Malfoy asked.

Astoria took a deep breath. "We need to talk. Look things have been… difficult since last year, and I honestly thought I hated you. But… today in the Love Chamber I didn't see some random bloke that you don't know. I saw you." Astoria paused for a second and then added, "and don't even pretend you saw Pansy when you did the experiment. Blaise told me what happened. He told me what happened the _day _it happened."

"Bastard," muttered Malfoy under his breath.

"I know that nothing will ever happen between us. What with you being… well you, and my… alliances."

"I haven't seen you with the Gryffindors lately."

"It's an act Malfoy. I don't know why I'm telling you this. But I haven't changed."

"What do you want me to do with this information?"

"I just wanted to get this in the open. We've been dancing around it since last year, maybe even before that. I just feel like its time too I don't know… actually say it. So yeah, I'm just gonna say it. I love Draco. You're a self centered git, but I love you."

"I love you too."

Astoria's head shot up. "What?"

"Are you really going to make me repeat that?

"But- you… You actually admit it?"

"I've been denying it for too fucking long now Astoria. I'm not happy about this. Nothing can ever come of this, but I can't fool myself any longer."

Astoria stared at Malfoy and suddenly she let out small laugh. "Well this actually didn't help. I think it just made things more complicated."

"Maybe it will shut Blaise up though."

Astoria laughed, "hopefully."

There was a silence for a long while. Finally Draco spoke, quietly, and hesitantly, and so un-Draco like. "Did anything happen between you and Dean?"

"Yes," Astoria answered, cheeks flaming.

"Did you…"

The look on Astoria's face was answer enough.

"Why the hell would you sleep with _him_?"

"Don't use that fucking tone. You're sleeping with Parkinson!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is!"

"You are such a hypocrite. So you can sleep with whoever you want, but I can't sleep with anyone?"

"Exactly!"

"You're such an arse."

"I don't want you sleeping with Dean."

"And I don't want you sleeping with Parkinson."

"Then who do you want me to sleep with?"

"Who do you want me to sleep with?"

"I asked first."

"You are such a five year old."

"But apparently you love me anyway."

"You love me!"

The two both burst out laughing at the absurdity of what they were saying, but abruptly stopped, thinking the same thought at the same time.

_Nothing can ever happen. _

"Be careful Astoria. You're playing a dangerous game with Rowle."

"I know. But it has to be done."

"No it doesn't."

"Draco… do you really believe so strongly in this pureblood crap? Are you willing to see innocent people die for this cause?

Malfoy shrugged.

"Well I'm not going to stand for it. A Muggle born was born with their magic. They are just as much a witch or wizard as you and me. There is no difference between us. So I'm going to fight."

"I don't want to see you die for this. I will not let you die for your stupid friends."

"It's to late for me Draco."

"Don't do this Astoria," Draco begged.

"What do you suggest I do then? Be a good little Greengrass? Marry Rowle?"

"Run away. Run as far as you can and don't look back."

"And do what? Go where?"

"You must have Muggle relatives. You can go stay with them."

"Why would you want me to go live with Muggles? You hate Muggles. "

"I'd rather see you become a Muggle then dead. I'd rather see you as anything then dead."

"So you've already gone and killed me off! I'm not dead yet."

"But you will be if you aren't careful."

"Then I'll be careful."

"No you won't. You're still playing with your little Gryffindor friends, only in secret."

"Draco we've had this discussion to many damn times. I'm tired of this."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know! Why am I the one who has to figure it out?"

"Because you're the one being stupid. You're the one who has gone and fucked up her life. I don't understand how you don't support your family. I mean yeah, Melantha is a bitch but you're sister isn't. She supports the Dark Lord. Why don't you support your sister?"

"I do support my family. I support my mother. If she were alive she would be targeted. And I'm sure if given the chance to know her I would not want her dead." _And I support my dad. I don't want to see him killed by Death Eaters. _

"I guess there's no changing your mind."

"You finally get it!"

"Be careful, alright? I'll try and protect you as much as I can, but there's only so much I can do."

"I don't need protecting."

Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'll head to bed." Astoria muttered.

"I should too," said Malfoy.

"Malfoy… Don't freak out, okay?"

"About wha-" But Astoria didn't let Malfoy finish his sentence. Her mouth was on his, and kissing him hungrily.

After the initial shock Malfoy responded greedily, his hands entangling his Astoria's hair, his tongue entering her mouth.

Then suddenly there was a laugh and Malfoy and Astoria broke apart only to find Blaise standing in the room, laughing at the two of them.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "Good thing this happened too. I had a bet with Luna going. I just won five galleons!"

**I know it's really short, but I didn't want anything else but this scene in the chapter. I thought that this was so important and I wanted it to just stand alone. So anyway… R&R? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: still don't own HP and I don't think that is ever going to change**

The night after Draco and Astoria's love confessions to one another Astoria found Luna and told her everything (although she already knew apart of it because Blaise had gone and found her earlier to collect his five galleons). Astoria was hesitant to tell Ginny and Hermione anything because she already knew what they would tell her- "stay away from him". They had told her that before and she knew they would tell her that again. And it wasn't as if she didn't know she had to stay away from him. She did. She knew nothing would ever happen between them, there were to many differences that would keep them apart. She was a half-blood, Draco hated half-bloods, her alliance lay with The Order, his were with the Death Eaters, it just would never work. So Astoria came to a difficult decision with Luna.

"You're just going to have to stay away from him," Luna told her as they sat in the grass in their spot. "If you keep talking to him you're never going to get over him, and you know I'm right. It doesn't matter what he says to you, you are still going to love him."

"I know you're right, it's just… after last night…" Astoria trailed off.

"It gave you hope?"

"I know it's stupid of me, but yeah. I thought maybe…"  
>"Astoria you know me, I'm all for love and going against the odds, but this… It's never going to work. You're more star crossed then Romeo and Juliet!"<p>

"Who?"

"Never mind, their characters in a play by William Shakespeare."

"Whose he?"

"A Muggle writer, but that's not the point. The point is your families are on completely different sides, you can't do anything with him. I wouldn't trust Malfoy if I were you. I do think he loves you Astoria but… I don't know if he would not betray you for his family."

"You're right, I know you're right. I just… he's the only person I've ever really thought about this way. I mean when I was having sex with Dean I was thinking about Draco!"

"Be careful Astoria, don't let yourself get to close to him. You're calling him Draco now you now. You used to call him Malfoy."

"I'm calling him… I guess I am… I never noticed that."

"Well you have to stop. What you're doing is crazy."  
><em>If Luna thinks I'm nuts I must really be doing something insane. <em>

Luna sighed. "I'm sorry Astoria, but we both know what you want can't happen. Malfoy would never be with you. Maybe in another life…"

* * *

><p>Astoria stayed away from Draco, and it seemed Draco was also trying to stay away from her. Even during the Program the two managed to stay away from each other, even when conduction experiments in the same room, or being the only two studying in the Time Chamber (because nobody else seemed to be interested in Time). The two did not speak one word to each other.<p>

Other than Astoria's "Malfoy Problem" as Luna and Blaise called it, nothing really interesting had occurred. Astoria's life was as miserable as ever. She was still spying on the Slytherins, spending time with Rowle (who was a despicable, self centered idiot in Astoria's opinion), and _not_ learning anything in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The only remotely interesting thing that had happened in the last few weeks was a new drug Blaise had introduced her to. It was some Muggle drug called Marijuana- although Blaise called it either "weed" or "pot"- and Astoria found it really helped her wind down. She didn't use it nearly as often as Blaise who smoked it a couple times a day, but she found herself hiding with Blaise on the school grounds and smoking more and more often. She could really see why Muggles liked this stuff.

Then suddenly everything got a million times harder. Fudge passed new legislation so Umbridge had become High Inquisitor, and she was fucking everything up. Umbridge lurked in the corner of Astoria's classes, judging her teachers, sometimes asking a teacher something once in a while. Umbridge inspected every class of Astoria's except for her classes in The Program, and her lessons with McGonagall. McGonagall had told Astoria to keep their private lessons secret, she did not want Umbridge coming in and watching their lessons.

Lessons with McGonagall were the highlight of Astoria's days more often then not, and McGonagall had become almost a mentor too Astoria. They worked, sure, but the two would sit and talk, and Astoria would tell her about any information she had discovered, or Astoria would just tell McGonagall about her day. She told her how alone she felt, unable to be with her friends in public, only ever walking around with Rowle every so often. The only thing Astoria kept from McGonagall was her 'relationship' (or whatever you called it) with Draco.

"Umbridge is out of control," Astoria told McGonagall one day. "She isn't helping anything, she's making it worse."

"There isn't much we can do about it."

"She isn't going to interfere with The Program, is she?"

"I'm not sure. I doubt the ministry would let her interfere in that, after all, The Program is run by the Ministry."

"Yes but… I mean they don't spew propaganda at us. The encourage us to think for ourselves. It's very anti-political."

"I really can't say Astoria. But if she does start interfering with The Program you are going to have to be extra careful."

"I know."

"I saw you're father this weekend by the way."

"How is he?"

"He told me to tell you he misses you."

"Really?"

"Why would I make that up?"

"I don't know…"

After that conversation Astoria wrote to Sirius, and they started corresponding regularly. Things were starting to look up just a bit, and then Astoria's worst fears were realized. One night in class all the teachers in the Program stopped their lessons and told all of the students they were to report of Professor Umbridge's room.

Astoria had been in the Death Chamber working on an experiment with Gregory when Professor Plath walked in and told them to leave. They both exchanged nervous looks and left together.

"Astoria," somebody called to her as she was leaving.

She turned around to find Draco and Dean.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" She asked them nervously.

"Not a clue," Dean said.

"Clearly Umbridge has found out about our little program," said Draco.

"But how? It's all top secret?" Astoria asked confused and very much afraid.

"They must not trust us for some reason."

"But were apolitical," Dean reasoned. "We have not taken the Ministry or Dumbledore's side in any of this."

"That's part of the problem," Blaise interjected, appearing from behind.

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't chosen the Ministry's side, which means were a threat."

"But Unspeakables aren't supposed to be involved in politics. Were supposed to be neutral."

"Well apparently they don't like that very much," said Luna who was beside Blaise.

"But Umbridge can't inspect our training," said Astoria. "Umbridge is not an Unspeakable and can therefore not know any of our secrets."

"Apparently she can know some since were all going to her office," said Draco.

"What do you think she will do with us?" asked Luna.

"Ask us if we are learning anything that could be considered against the ministry?" suggested Draco.

"The Program is apart of the Ministry," Blaise said logically.

"Not really," Draco argued. "Even the minister does not know what goes on with us. We don't have any political agenda, were not even involved in politics. For all intense and purposes were scholars with ministry funding."

"Do you think she is going to ask us anything too private about this?" Dean asked nervously.

"Well we can't tell her anything!" Blaise exclaimed.

"What if she threatens us?" Dean asked. "I mean she is High Inquisitor. She can do what she likes."

"Not when it involves us," Astoria said. "If she asks us anything to invasive then let's all just tell her we are not permitted to say. I for one am not going to betray The Program."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Draco.

_Loyalty to The Program comes before any other agenda. _Astoria thought to herself. She was somewhat glad to know that she shared some of the same loyalties with Draco.

And with that the group made their way down to Umbridge's office. Astoria and Draco unconsciously found each other and walked a little behind everyone else, sticking close together. When they made it to Umbridge's door Draco turned to Astoria, smiled a bit and said, "If there was ever a good time for you to be your stubborn annoying self now is."

Astoria smiled a bit. "Same goes to you. No caving."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p>"So you are all apart of the Program?" Umbridge asked all the students in her annoying little voice. "I am not permitted into your little classroom, care to tell me why?"<p>

"You cannot see our experiments," a seventh year Hufflepuff said.

"And why is that?"

"There top secret," said a sixth year boy.

"By why may I ask are they top secret? This is a school, and as the High Inquisitor I want to make sure you students are not doing anything… that the Ministry would not approve of."

"We are run by the Ministry," The seventh year Hufflepuff spoke again.

"But we have no idea what any of you are actually doing. Tell me, is Professor Dumbledore anyway involved in your little classes?"

"They aren't 'little classes," Dean said.

"Of course they aren't. But I see no one has answered my question."

"Dumbledore is not involved in any way," said Draco. "None of the teachers are."

"We are separate from the school and we would like to remain that way," said Astoria.

"Well then you will have no objections to me going into a few of your classes-"

"Your do not have the clearance," said Luna. "Not even the Minister has the clearance. If you want to be technical we all have more authority in this situation then you. Legally you are not aloud to question us about the Department of Mysteries."

_Way to go Luna! _

"I am the High Inquisitor-" Umbridge began but was cut off by Blaise.

"And you do not have any authority in The Program. We are separate from the school, and there is nothing that gives you the authority to question us."

"Why you… I will speak to the Minister about this!"

"The Minister does not have the authority," Astoria calmly explained.

"I think we should go now," Gregory said, and everybody made to exit the room, leaving a stunned Umbridge behind.

"Wait!" Umbridge called. "Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini stay."

The three Slytherins froze in confusion. Why was she singling them out?

"I know all of your families," Umbridge said quietly. "I know exactly what it is they want, and I'll help you all. I just need to know about The Program in return."

"I'm sorry but our families have nothing to do with this," Blaise said calmly. "And if you ever think of using our families against us we do have the authority to obliviate you."

* * *

><p>The day finally came when Hermione was just completely fed up Umbridge. So she approached Astoria one day and talked to her about an idea she had- start a secret club and have Harry teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Astoria thought it was a wonderful idea but…<p>

"Has Harry agreed to this?" Astoria asked.

"Well… I haven't exactly spoken to him about this yet."

"You know he is going to say no, right?"

"Then it will be our job to convince him."

"How the fuck are we going to do that?"

"Leave that to me. In the meantime I want you to find to ensure the members don't tell Umbridge about this."

"How do you mean?"

"Like a spell or something that will prevent them from speaking."

"Well I don't think we can to magic as advanced as that, but we could have them all sign something. Yeah I think I might know a spell. Let me get to work on it and I'll show it to you when it's done. You can tell me if you like it or not. I'll leave the hard part to you. Good luck convincing Harry."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

Hermione approved of Astoria's enchanted paper, Hermione had not had as hard of a time convincing Harry as she thought she would, and soon enough Astoria found herself in the Hog's Head with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, preparing for a meeting. The meeting went alright Astoria supposed. There were a couple of annoying blokes (Zacharias Smith was the first person that came to mind) but other wise it went fine. There were some students who had objected to Astoria being in on this because she was a Slytherin, but the second that had been brought up Harry and Ron quickly came to Astoria's defense and said anybody who had a problem with her could leave, and that under no circumstances would she not be apart of this. Nobody had left.

"That Zacharias bloke's a wart," said Ron after the meeting.

"He seemed really interested in joining though," Astoria said. "He overheard Hermione talking about it and he wanted to join up. And really the more people who join the better."

"He was being an arse to you though."

"That's alright. We need the people. I mean Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if it wasn't for Ginny and-"

"What do you mean by that?" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"Well their going out."

"What? For how long?"

"Since last year," said Hermione. "I'm going to go to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. I'll be back here soon."

"You guys can go. I feel bad keeping you guys at the Hog's Head just because we can't be seen together," Astoria said guiltily.

"No. We'll stay with you Astoria," Harry said quickly. "We want to be with you."

"I'll be back soon," Hermione said leaving.

"Which one was Michael Corner?" Ron demanded furiously.

"The dark one," said Astoria.

"I didn't like him."

"Of course you didn't," Astoria sighed.

"I thought Ginny fancied Harry," Ron said in an accusing voice.

"That was ages ago. She's been over him for a while. It was just a schoolgirl crush- sorry Harry."

"But… but…" Ron spluttered.

"Look if you want information from me you're not going to get any," Astoria said.

Ron looked angry at Astoria's words. "Then I'll go find Hermione," he said walking off.

"Good luck with that!" Astoria laughed. "Poor bloke," Astoria said to Harry. "He has no idea how many guys like Ginny. I bet he's going to get quite angry with all these guys chasing after Ginny."

"Who likes Ginny?" Harry asked in a would-be-casual voice.

"Oh lot's of guys. I mean I know you don't like her Harry but don't be daft, she's beautiful."

"I guess… Is it… serious with Michael?"

"Fairly serious yes."

"So have they… have they snogged?"

Astoria burst out laughing. "More than that Harry. You are so naïve."

"W-what have they done?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious," Harry answered to quickly.

"Are you sure? You sound kind of funny."

"I just… I think of her as a sister, that's all."

"Right, of course. Well don't turn into Ron on her please. She already has enough to deal with, with Ron."

"No, no of course I won't."

"Harry, you don't _fancy_ her, do you?"

"No. I like Cho…. I like Cho."

Astoria raised her eyebrows. "Alright. Just don't lead Ginny on Harry, please. She's moved on. I don't want you giving her false hope."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Not on purpose."

"I don't fancy her, I-"

"Fancy Cho, yes of course."

Harry stared at Astoria for a moment before asking, "You've never fancied anyone as far as I know."

"Nobody has really caught my eye. None that I could ever actually get anyway," said Astoria, not actually lying. Draco had been the only one she ever liked, and they had no chance.

"You went too the ball with Blaise. You even snogged him."

"We're only friends."

"Is that the only time you've snogged?"

"No, I've snogged since then."

"You have? With who?"

"Well… we didn't actually snog that much."

"What do you… oh. So you've…"

"Yeah."

"Was it like… I mean… did you…"

"It wasn't good, no. I didn't really like the guy."

"Can I ask who-"

"It's kind of private.

"Right, right. You know if Sirius ever found out he would probably murder the guy."

"Well then let's make sure he never finds out."

"You didn't… you're on The Potion right? Sorry, I know this is awkward. But you're like my sister and I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"I was safe Harry. Thanks for the concern but you don't need to worry about me."

"Alright then."

"You know I think Cho likes you."

"What?"

"She couldn't keep her eyes off of you today."

"Really?"

Astoria smiled, "really".

* * *

><p>Astoria was spending most of her spare time with Hermione planning the DA. She was in the Hermione's dorm room during almost all of her spare time but she didn't really mind, she was glad to be doing something against Umbridge. Umbridge was just getting worse and worse. The scariest thing that happened however was when Umbridge almost caught Sirius in the fire. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Astoria had been talking to him about the DA when suddenly a small hand with old rings appeared in the fire and tried to snatch him. He wasn't caught thankfully, but it had scared Astoria, she didn't want Sirius captured again. But it hadn't just scared Astoria, it had pissed her off, and it made Astoria hate Umbridge more than she even thought was possible.<p>

Astoria had taken Blaise up to the Gryffindor towers with her one night to talk with Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the DA. Blaise really wanted to join, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all really liked Blaise, but they weren't sure if it was safe for Blaise to join the DA. If Astoria was ever caught with Harry or someone it would not have come as much of surprise to most, but if Blaise was caught near anyone apart of the DA it could blow his cover and might get him into a lot of trouble. So in the end it was decided he would not join, but he was welcome to come into any of the meetings, and would also be told about any meetings occurring, and where the meetings were being held (Dobby had actually told them about a room called the Room of Requirement and it was amazing). Blaise was also going to see if rumor about it started spreading, and warn them if the Slytherins came up with anything to stop the group incase they were found out.

Hagrid also came back, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione told Astoria everything Hagrid had told them and where he went, and also _what_ or rather_ who_ he brought back. Astoria ended up being so busy with spying on the Slytherins, working in The Program, going to DA lessons, and doing her actual schoolwork that time really flew by, and she managed to avoid thinking about Draco too much. Suddenly it was nearing the Holiday's and Astoria was looking forward to going to Grimmauld Place and spending her first Christmas with Sirius.

Then one-day Astoria woke up and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were gone. Dumbledore called down Astoria to his office and there she found Blaise and Hermione as well.

"What's going on?" Astoria asked, taking a seat next Blaise. Hermione and Blaise both looked rather somber.

"There has been an accident," said Dumbledore.

"What kind of accident?" Astoria asked fearfully.

"Arthur Weasley was attacked by Voldemort's snake when he was keeping watch at the Ministry last night. Harry had a dream about what happened and was able to tell us so we could go find Arthur."

Astoria stared at him in shock. "So where is Harry, and the Weasleys?"

"They should be at St. Mungo's by now. Arthur is going to be fine. He was injured but I assure you he will make a full recovery."

"Well can we go visit him?"

"You three cannot leave until term officially ends, especially you and Blaise. You two are spies for us and we do not want anybody suspecting that you are leaving to spend holiday with Harry and the Weasley's."

"Of course Professor," Astoria said quietly. Everybody thought she was spending the holidays with Blaise and his uncle.

With that the three left Dumbledore's office, Hermione heading to the towers, and Astoria and Blaise to the dungeons.

"Harry dreamed what happened?" Blaise said in a whisper. "I don't understand. I mean it's bloody lucky he did, thank Merlin, but I don't understand how."

"It must have something to do with his scar. He's had strange dreams before."

"It's still bloody weird."

"I guess we'll find out more when we see them."

"Are you packed?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup, I'm ready to go. We need to see everyone as soon as possible."

"I just can't really believe this..."

* * *

><p>Hermione joined Blaise and Astoria on the Knight Bus. She decided against going skiing (whatever that was) with her parents so she could spend Christmas at Grimmauld place. Nobody said a word as they sat down on the bus. Once in a while the three would exchange nervous looks with each other, but they said nothing. They arrived at Grimmauld Place at six to find everybody decorating for Christmas. Sirius seemed to be in good spirits so Astoria assumed that everything wasn't <em>that<em> bad.

Sirius cheerfully greeted Blaise and Hermione, and hugged Astoria. Astoria, Hermione, and Blaise said they would catch up with Sirius later and went off to go find the others- or more specifically, Harry. They found Ron and Ginny in Ron's room talking.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I decided I should come here for Christmas for Harry and everyone. My parents didn't mind."

"Where's Harry?" Astoria asked sitting on the bed with Ron and Ginny.

"He's been hiding since we got back from St. Mungo's," said Ginny.

"And we were listening on the extendable ears last night and they think You-Know-Who possessed Harry," said Ron.

"And he's been hiding ever since?" Hermione asked.

"Yup."

"Well let's go get him!"

"Wait," said Blaise. "We can't all go try and lure him out of his cave, he'll think were ganging up on him, and he has a bit of a nasty temper. Maybe you should just go Hermione. Don't mention what happened or anything, talk about yourself, try and make it seem natural to get him out of the room, act almost as if you know nothing. Bring him to the room and then we can sit down and talk to him."

"That's actually a good idea," said Hermione.

"Don't act so surprised."

"It's in her nature," Ron explained. "She thinks everybody is inferior to her."

"I do not! Why you-"

Astoria rolled her eyes, knowing she would have to stop another fight. "Shut up you two. Let's not start a fight with everything going on. If you two so much as look at each other funny I will murder you both… and I'm not kidding."

Ron and Hermione both turned pink and nodded. Astoria smiled. "Good. Why don't you go get Harry, Hermione?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll go get him," Hermione muttered, walking out of the room.

Hermione came back soon enough with Harry in tow.

"Astoria, Blaise, and I came on the Knight Bus," Hermione said taking off her jacket. "Dumbledore told us what happened first thing this morning, but we had to wait for term to end officially before setting off. Umbridge is already livid that you lot disappeared right under her nose, even though Dumbledore told her Mr. Weasley was in St. Mungo's, and he'd given you all permission to visit. So…"

She sat down on the bed next to Ginny, and everybody looked up at Harry.

"How're you feeling?" asked Hermione.

"Fine," Harry said rather stiffly.

"Oh don't lie, Harry," she said impatiently. "Ron and Ginny say you've been hiding from everyone since you got back from St. Mungo's."

"They do, do they?" said Harry angrily, burning holes into Ron and Ginny. Ron looked ashamed but Ginny was unapologetic, staring right back at Harry.

"Well, you have!" said Ginny. "And you won't look at any of us!"

"It's you lot who won't look at me!" said Harry angrily.

Astoria had to roll her eyes at that, because both of them were both looking at each other straight in the eyes, angrily.

"Maybe you're taking it in turns to look and keep missing each other," Hermione attempted to joke.

"Very funny," Harry snapped.

"Oh, stop feeling all misunderstood," said Hermione sharply.

"Harry," Astoria began calmly. "They've told us what happened with the extendable ears last night and-"

"Yeah?" Harry growled. "All been talk-"

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish," said Astoria. "Look you are being a child Harry. None of us hate you whatever it is you think we feel. Everybody has been trying to talk to you-"

"I didn't want anyone to talk to me," said Harry.

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels."

Harry froze for, quiet for sometime. "I forgot," Harry said finally.

"Lucky you," said Ginny.

"I'm sorry. So… so do you think I'm being possessed, then?"

"Well, can you remember everything you've been doing?" Ginny asked. "Are there any black periods were you don't remember what you were doing?"

"No."

"Then you have not been possessed by You-Know-Who."

"That dream I had about your dad and the snake, though-"

"Harry you've had these type of dreams before," Astoria said. "Remember last year?"

"This was different. I was inside the snake. It was like I _was_ the snake. What if Voldemort somehow transported me to London-"

"You can't Apparate of Dissaparate inside Hogwarts," Blaise said.

"You never left your bed mate," said Ron. "I saw you thrashing around in your sleep about a minute before we could wake you up…"

With that Harry seemed appeased. Astoria was glad because they had enough to deal with without an angst ridden Harry on top of that… or more angst ridden then he already was anyway.

**Please review? Pretty please with a cherry on top? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Christmas came and went much to quickly for Astoria's liking. She wasn't at all excited to get back to school, she wished she could stay in Grimmauld Place with her dad and not have to face Draco or Rowle or any of the stupid Slytherins. Sirius had given her and Harry a two-way mirror they were to share so they could easily communicate with Sirius, and Astoria fully intended to use it. Astoria had never felt closer to Sirius. She finally had a father, and he was amazing and she truly understood what it meant to love a parent.

Leaving Sirius had been harder then she thought it would be. He was clearly going mad locked up but there was nothing she could do about it. Astoria had put on a brave face as she said goodbye to her father, but when he kissed her on the forehead and told her he loved her Astoria felt tears sting her eyes and she hugged Sirius with everything she had.

"I love you to," she said quietly letting him go. "Can you do something for me though?"

"What's that?" he asked smiling.

"Please don't do anything rash, okay? I know that your going crazy here but don't do anything that could get you locked up again."

"I'm not going to-"

"You have to promise me. _Promise me_ please… Dad."

The use of the word dad clearly got through to Sirius and Astoria noted that she was no longer the only one with tears.

"Yeah… I promise Astoria. I'm not going to leave you. Not again. Not ever."

With one final hug Astoria reluctantly left with Blaise to bored the Hogwarts Express and go back to school.

…

Fourth Year just kept getting worse and worse. Umbridge was mad. Completely and utterly mental, and Astoria could not think of a time she had been so utterly miserable. Seeing Draco and his lackeys as Umbridge's little Inquisitorial Squad made Astoria sick to her stomach and she hated herself for loving such a terrible person.

_Except he isn't a terrible person, is he? He just… he can't think for himself. He's so smart. If only… _

Although Slytherin's were favored by Umbridge Astoria was emphatically _not_. Umbridge hated her with a fiery passion after a particular… incident.

Astoria had encountered a horrifying scene between Umbridge and a little first year girl (a Slytherin actually). The little girl reminded Astoria a bit of herself in her first year. She was small and shy, and had not seemed to fair well at Hogwarts not getting along with any Slytherins but also ostracized by others because she was a Slytherin.

Astoria was unsure as to what the little girl had supposedly done, but after catching Umbridge harass the poor little girl flying her around with her magic, Astoria put a stop to it.

She distracted Umbridge enough at least for the first year to run off unnoticed leaving Astoria to face the wrath of Umbridge. Astoria seriously regretted this later.

_Damn my Gryffindor side. _

Astoria found herself dragged into detention and being handed over a quill. She knew what this meant from Harry and Ginny, and gulped.

_Crap. _

"I should have expected this," Umbridge squeaked.

"Excuse me?"

"With a mother like yours-"

"Don't talk about my mother!"

Umbridge twisted her face into a sickening snicker that made Astoria's blood boil. "Proud of her are you? Are you _proud_ that you have a mudblood mother?"

"Shut up!"

"Pick up the quill Ms. Greengrass. You are to write half-blood."

"What?"

"You will write half-blood until I say you are done."

Taking a deep breath Astoria picked up the pen prepared for the pain that came, although still shocked seeing the words carved out on her left hand. It was hours until Umbridge told her she could stop, and then told Astoria she would be having detention for one week. Astoria dutifully attended the sessions, hiding her whereabouts from everyone, not wanting them to see what was now probably marked on her skin forever.

The only bright spot in the year were the DA meetings. Harry really was a wonderful teacher, and had even managed to teach everyone how to successfully produce a patronus charm. Astoria's wasn't all that great (especially compared to Harry's) but she thought she managed it fairly well considering Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't not exactly her forte.

She had tried thinking of moments with her friends or Sirius when trying the charm, but no animal appeared when she did so. With a sigh Astoria thought of Draco instead. She thought of kissing him and discussing Time with him, and when she did her Patronus worked. A great big dog flew out of her wand and Astoria could not help but smile. A dog. Her patronus was a dog. She liked to think it meant she had a little bit of Sirius with her wherever she went.

…

Shortly before Easter shit hit the fan because anything that was good could not stay at Hogwarts. The bitch Marietta betrayed them, and while most managed to escape Harry was caught. Astoria had run for all she was worth her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she knew she would pay for the running later. Her heart ached and felt as if it would explode. She felt faint and wanted nothing more then curl up on the floor and die so the pain would stop. Then someone from behind grabbed her arm and pulled. A small scream escaped from her lips and when she was turned around she came face to face with Draco.

"You stupid, _stupid_ girl," Draco whispered. "_Go_! Run to the dungeons and don't look back."

Swallowing loudly Astoria nodded and ran. She wasn't sure whether or not to be mad at Draco or grateful. She supposed both.

…

Astoria managed to avoid Malfoy for longer then she thought she would be able to manage. He continually sent murderous glances her way thatAstoria took to mean that Draco was not happy with her. Not that she cared. The prat didn't own her. She could join any "army" she wanted. And she had gladly joined Dumbledore's Army and was proud of it. If Draco disproved then that just meant Astoria was doing something right. The toad Umbridge had to be brought down.

Draco did eventually manage to corner her eventually of course. They were the only two he ever really studied Time so in the room dedicated to it they inevitably met.

"You _idiot_!" Draco exploded after he made sure they were alone. "Do you know what could have happened to you if I hadn't been the one to find you? Do you _know _what your family would do? You'd be killed!"

"Isn't that what you want? The traitor to be killed?"

"Shut up Astoria. You _know _I don't want that."

"Okay then."

"Okay? _Okay_! That's all you have to say?"

"Yup."

Draco let out and infuriated noise from the back of his throat before talking Astoria's hands in his own. "Umbridge is going to make this school a better place."

"That bitch is going to destroy it. She's going to destroy everything."

"You could be safe Astoria. You're a Slytherin, just convince her you-"

"Oh she already hates me."

"What do you mean? What did you do?"

"I'm a half-blood," she shrugged.

"What does that have to do with Umbridge?"

"She apparently doesn't appreciate my mother."

"Meaning?"

"Look at my left hand Draco."

Draco looked at her oddly before holding Astoria's had up to his face and when he saw the words engraved on the back of her hand his face turned pale.

"What is this?" he growled menacingly. She had never seen such white hot fury on Draco's face.

"Do you know what a blood quill is?"  
>"Yes of… she had you use a blood quill?"<p>

"Yes."

"That bitch! I'll fucking kill her!" he dropped Astoria's hand running towards the door and Astoria had to pull him back to stop him from leaving and doing something he would most certainly regret.

"While I appreciate the sentiment I don't need you to fight my battles for me. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. I'm not some stupid damsel in distress."

"She… she… she hurt you."

"Not just me."  
>"I don't care about them!"<p>

"Noble as ever."

"I've never claimed to be noble! I'm not noble and neither are you!"

"Excuse me?"

"We're Slytherins. We care about ourselves and those we love- nobody else matters."

"Way to keep the Slytherin stereotype alive Draco. I'm sure your family is very proud."

"They are."

"Well I'm not. You disgust me when you're like this."

"Then I must disgust you all the time because this is me!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it-"

"No. The boy who comforted a scared first year girl after the chamber was opened is the person I love. The one who held my hand when Harry appeared out of the maze with Cedric's dead body is the person I love. The one who let me cry myself to sleep on him without asking any questions- _that_ is who I love. Not whatever it is you're becoming."

Against her will a single tear fell and Astoria looked down ashamed. Draco would never cry over her, she was making a fool of herself.

"You're a good person," Astoria continued breathing in deeply trying to control the tears that were quickly coming to the surface. "I know you are."

Draco was on her in an instant wiping away her tears and whispering to her kindly. "Don't cry. Please don't Astoria. I can't see you like this. I'm sorry. I'm so _so_ sorry."

Astoria let herself revel in the comfort for a moment- only a moment.

"No you aren't. But that's okay. We've already chosen our sides I suppose. Just… I think it would be better if you left me alone. Just please leave me alone."

Draco nodded his consent and Astoria scurried away and found Luna in their normal spot where she promptly fell into her arms and started sobbing.

"It's really never going to happen," she cried. "He's never going to change." And then couldn't stop herself form sobbing over and over again, "I'm not enough. I'm not enough."

**Please R&R**


End file.
